The Rest of Our Lives
by TrulyTheOne
Summary: Harry's 6th year. Within the M.O.M. there lies a prophecy about Harry's future. When he decides to seek it out, he learns that things are better off not knowing and in Fate's hands. Can he handle the pressure of a new secret and a new year? SLASH HP/DM
1. Prologue

**_The Rest of Our Lives_**

I do not own any of these characters, they are all property of the great J.K. Rowling as is the entire magical world. I only come up with a new plot.

Thanks for choosing to read this, I hope you all enjoy. It is my second story, the first of which I sadly had to give up. The first real chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, if all goes according to plan. I just have a few kinks to work out.

* * *

**Summary: **Takes place in Harry's sixth year (so I am ignoring the 6th and 7th books, obviously). Harry has been dealt a great many hardships in his life, but when he finds out that there is a prophecy in the Ministry of Magic that deals with the rest of Harry's life, he becomes obsessed. Once that prophecy is heard, Harry doesn't know if it was better to have let fate be fate or to interfere. HP/DM slash, RW/HG pairing. Some sexual scenes later.

* * *

**Epilogue: "**Saturday" by Hedley

Believe me  
It's easy  
To scream when you're dreaming  
And wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.  
They beat you.  
And blame you  
For all that you went through  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
It's only just another Saturday.

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I'll scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey, it's just another Saturday

Believe me,  
It's easy  
To live between the lines.  
When mommy says sorry,  
Over a thousand times.  
You're tied up  
You're cried out.  
You gotta get outta here  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
It's only just another Saturday.

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
If I feel, then I need  
If I love, then I'm free  
Then I'm free

You make a mess of me  
You make a mess of me

I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday.  
Another Saturday and I'm free  
And I'm free  
And I'm free  
And I'm free

((This song will become a major theme in later chapters. Keep it in mind.))


	2. Letters

The Rest of Our Lives

//side note\\ ' ' means thoughts, " " means talk, in italics is writting

**Chapter One- Letters**

On a fine breezy day in July, when any normal child could be found outside playing with their friends, a not so normal green eyed boy sat in a tree by himself. Privet Drive sat by lazily as The Boy Who Lived hid from the world around him, not wanting any contact. Privacy was not known on Privet Drive, and who knew this better than Aunt Petunia? But she, nor anyone, ever questioned Harry about his ab-normal school year. Just this past year Harry had gotten rid of a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, taken his end-of-term Ordinary Wizarding Level exams (to be delivered any day) and taken a dark trip to the Ministry of Magic where his godfather was killed in the line of duty. No, Harry was not normal, but what he felt was. Remorse, sadness, fury…all jumbled into one big mess inside his tired body. The nightmares and cold sweats still kept him up most nights, but they, like everything else, were starting to dull out.

As Harry sat against the trunk of the tree 10 feet off the ground, he wondered if anything could be simple. Couldn't life for him just go by? Without any disturbances? Without any death? No, he supposed not. He was The Golden Boy, The Chosen One, destined to fight the good fight. If only he could have been someone else, anybody…

"Hey, freak! Mum says dinner is over!" Dudley Dursley yelled from his second story bedroom window. "You're in trouble now!"

Ok, maybe Harry didn't want to be anybody. He couldn't stand the thought of having multiple chins and a head the size of a watermelon. With a grunt and snicker, Harry climbed down the large, mossy trunk of his hiding place.

Inside the Dursley's home, Petunia was once again cleaning her immaculate house as everyone had indeed finished their light meal. Since Dudley had not lost any weight on his diet the past summer, the family had to start all over again. That included Harry, even though he wasn't eating anyways.

"I see you aren't decent enough to join us for dinner," Petunia maliciously spat. "If you can't come show that hideous face for dinner, you might as well stay in that horrible room for the rest of the summer. You are no help around here anyways."

Harry acknowledged his aunt and continued on his way upstairs, to his dark room, to which had not been clean since the previous summer. He just had no purpose anymore. How could he? The one person who was going to save him from this wretched place died at the hands of himself. If Harry hadn't been so stupid…

A tiny pecking noise came from the grimy window interrupting Harry's abysmal thoughts. Looking up, he realized it was Hedwig who had gone out two nights ago on a hunt and was just returning. Normally Harry would have been concerned, but like everything else, he just didn't care.

When the window was open, Hedwig flew down onto the scrawled and inked desk. Attached to her leg was not only two, but three letters. As Harry untied Hedwig's legs, he came to realize that one of the letters was not a letter, but his OWL exam results. A stirring began in his stomach like nothing he had felt before. These results determined the fate of The Boy Who Lived. Yet Harry couldn't open them. What if he failed all of his exams? He would be the laughing stock of Hogwarts. 'The great Harry Potter, What a Rotter, Can't pass his test, He isn't the best.' That's what they would all be saying. All laughing at him. Setting the results aside, he opened one of the other two letters instead.

It was from Hermione:

_Harry,_

_Did you get them? You must have! I got mine just this morning! Oh Harry! It's so exciting! I got O's in everything! I really thought I would have gotten an E in Arithmancy, but how did you do? Of course you did just as well as me! You are terribly smart. You must write me back as soon as you know your results! We can then take Potions, DADA and Herbology together! It will be so fun! I already heard from Ron and he passed all his, well except for Divination, but that is such a hodge podge class. I bet he wrote you too. Just write me soon, Harry!_

_Hermione_

_Ps- Have you heard anything about the new DADA teacher yet? The Daily Prophet hasn't said a word, it's so frustrating!_

The other letter was from Ron, as Hermione had said:

_Hey Mate,_

_Better just get to it, what did you get? Let's just say Mum found out about my OWL's and she wasn't too pleased. Barely passed I did. But as Fred and George said, "He passed might as well bugger off." Of course Mum didn't take too kindly to that, starting yelling about behavior and elders. I kinda got off the hook, for the time being. Anyways, how did you do? I got an A in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology and Potions. I got an E in Transfiguration and DADA and D's in Astronomy, Divination and History of Magic. Hermione got all O's except one E (of course, we both knew it). Let me know what you got._

_Ron_

Neither of his friend's letters cheered him up, as Harry figured. They didn't even mention Sirius or the mishap at the Ministry. It was as if they didn't want to hear Harry's sorrows anymore but were too polite to say so. Sirius would have listened, he always listened. Was it too much to just pay attention to his needs? He just needed someone there, someone who would listen and understand. Someone like his godfather.

In anger, Harry violently shoved all of his belongings onto the floor where they landed with a crash. Hedwig gave a surprised hoot as loud footsteps could be heard coming up the landing. The next moment an earsplitting pounding was coming from his door.

"Confoundit!!! Keep your racket down or there will be hell to pay boy!!!" Came his uncle's deep voice. "And I mean it! If I hear another peep, I'll personally throw you out that window!"

Harry glared at the back of his door as Vernon's footsteps receded. "I'd like to see you try," he snarled. Today was just not his day, like every other one since the death. He wasn't even excited for the new year. What was there to be excited about? He couldn't get close with anyone or else they died. It was just his Fate. Death was his gift. A burden far worse to bear than that of the world's. With emotions running through his head, Harry picked up his last letter. "Might as well get it over with," he sighed. With a tug the parchment fell apart and Harry stared in bewilderment at his scores: _Astronomy-A, Care of Magical Creatures-O, Charms-O, Defense Against the Dark Art-O, Divination-T, Herbology-E, History of Magic-T, Potions-E, Transfiguration-O_

He read through the parchment several times. He, Harry James Potter, had passed almost every class, and passed them well. He may not have been up to par with Hermione's standards but better than Ron had done.

Sighing, Harry laid down on his bed, feeling nothing but happiness. For the first time all summer, Harry was actually happy. Happy that he wouldn't be the laughing stock at Hogwarts and happy that he still had options open to him. For once, maybe his life was going to be ok.

-**End of Chapter**-

* * *

Hope you all liked this first chapter. I know it isn't very exciting and romantic right now, but it will be. Please review and let me know what's good and what could be improved. I appreciate it so very much. next chapter in a week, if I get some reviews. Thanks again!!!! 


	3. Dreams and Birthday Surprises

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Two-Dreams and Birthday Surprises**

Three weeks had come and gone on Privet Drive as if they had never existed. Harry's sorrow and regret for the loss of his godfather was still imminent, but only on the deepest of planes. The nightmares no longer corrupted his dreams; His anger no longer flickered to the surface like an open wound. It was all a part of his past, and the past had to be let go. The future was the only thing that Harry had left; The one thing that he still had control over. He could do just about anything that he wanted with the results from his OWL exams. And he wasn't going to lose his future. It was his. All his. It was the only that mattered anymore to him.

With Occupations of the Normal but Adamant Wizard open on Harry's now clean bedspread and a list of careers on a clean piece of parchment, Harry was well on his way to figuring out his future, thanks to the help of Hermione. Once he had told both her and Ron that he was doing well, that he wanted to get ahead and find his purpose in life (besides fighting evil), the letters poured in. Not one of those said letters contained anything but praise and help. Harry presumed that since he wasn't talking of Sirius or his feelings, that his two best friends were happy they didn't have to listen to his rants anymore and feel sorry for him. They could finally get on with it, live life as if Sirius had never died. And Harry planned to do just that, because Sirius gave him inspiration to not live life in a hole.

As Harry was just about to finish the book, something caught his eye. It was writing, but not like the original text, it was loopy and nearly perfect. The writing read _Spell Mystifier_. Whatever a Spell Mystifier was, Harry had no clue, but he put it on his list anyways, hoping Hermione would know. She had helped Harry put many of the careers that were on his list there. If she didn't know, he could at least look it up once he got to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts library had just about every book Harry could imagine, even the dark ones. There couldn't only be one Spell Mystifier.

Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Beep.

Harry hit the off button on his alarm clock. It read 12:01 a.m. His sixteenth birthday. And even though he hadn't had the best of birthdays, he knew that this one was going to be the best. He was going to the Burrow where he, Hermione and Ron were going to get ready for Hogwarts. They were going early, special treat from Dumbledore. With the thought of a nearly empty castle all to himself, Harry laid his glasses next to his clock on his night stand and fell into a fitful sleep….

"Harry, you must listen to me carefully. There is not much time for me.

Already I can hear someone calling out my name. They are looking for me.

They know I will be in contact with you. They want to stop me. But I must

warn you; There is terrible danger ahead of you. You must be careful and

watch every step you make. Please, for the sake of the prophecy, watch

your back. There are those out there who know of this prophecy and want

to stop you. But there are those who will do anything to help you, I am one

of them. Just say my name three times before you go to sleep and I will

be there, hopefully. Take care my dear boy."

With a jolt of magic coursing through his body, Harry awoke with a start. Blinking his unfocused eyes, he wiped cold sweat off of his face. Never before had he had a dream be so vivid yet be unable to remember it. It was as if a door had been placed in front of his memory of the dream and only with the right key could he access it. Where that key was or how he got it, Harry didn't know. The harder he tried to recall the dream, the blurrier it became, like mist slowly consuming all until there was no more to be seen.

"Damn it!" grumbled Harry. He knew it was something important, otherwise why the fog? The jolt he had felt as the connection broke was mere proof. Just as the blinding door was another. Why would a dream, even an important dream be blocked? Even when he had seen through Voldemort's eyes in his previous year the dreams weren't blurred. He could still remember every detail as if he had just awoken from the dream. It just didn't make any sense. There had to be dark magic behind it because he could only remember one word, danger.

Looking at the clock Harry realized that it was barely dawn. He had another six hours before the Weasleys came via Floo Powder. So Harry closed his tired eyes once again and tried to sleep. Groaning, Harry knew he had too much adrenaline running through his veins to be able to sleep. Pushing his legs off the bed and sitting up, Harry prepared to get ready for his big day, except that when he looked through the window, a large brown owl sat there, staring in with beady black eyes. Harry gasped and sprang to the window, wondering how long the bird had been sitting there and why it hadn't immediately tapped on the window. Through the window the tawny owl swooped in and out as quickly as Harry could blink. On the bed there was a small piece of parchment with five words on. _Change of time, two hours. _

"Two hours? Two hours for what? Am I leaving in two hours or in four hours?" Harry flipped the parchment over hoping for something more and saw nothing there. Not really sure when he was leaving, Harry made ready quickly just to be on the safe side.

It took him the bulk of two hours to find everything, clean it off and then neatly pack it all away when he heard a deep yell presumable from Vernon in the downstairs living room.

"They're here. Right on time I guess," said Harry as he lifted his trunk and began to drag it towards the stairs.

"Hello mate," came a friendly voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry smiled. "Hi Ron."

"Need some help?" Ron inquired as he began up the stairs.

"Yea, if you could just get Hedwig's cage I'll be all set," Harry said, stepping aside to let Ron through the small hallway to his dim bedroom.

"So you got the message then?"

"Yea. Who sent it? And whose owl was that? It didn't even stay or tap on the window. Very strange."

"It bloody well better be a strange bird, thank you very much!" Came a second, higher pitched voice. It was the very happy Tonks, clad in a purple robe with matching hair and eyes. "Wotcher Harry."

Harry smiled for the second time that day, "Hi Tonks. I didn't know you were coming with the Weasleys. When was that decided?"

"Just this morn' actually," Tonks claimed, falling over the first stair as she made her way up to help Harry with his heavy trunk. "That's why I sent you the letter. Molly had a fit of course, said she wanted you to get enough sleep and be well rested and to make sure you had time to eat a calm breakfast and so on. I told her you didn't need her hanging over you, that you were a grown boy. I mean, you are sixteen today. So here," she handed him a small neatly wrapped package, "It's from all of us in the Order. We hope it will be useful."

Unwrapping the package, Harry found that there was a small silver necklace inside of it. Attached to the chain of the necklace was a small, green stone, no larger than a dime. Harry flipped the jagged stone over and found the initials J.P. & L.E. engraved on the back. It had belonged to his parents. At the thought of having an item that belonged to both of his parents, tears sprang in his eyes. He quickly rubbed them away with his free hand so as no one would notice.

"Remus said he found it at his place when he was cleaning out his attic. He thinks your father might have forgotten it there when he and your mother had been caught snogging up there during their holiday break in their seventh year. He wanted to give it to you himself, but since last night was the full moon he couldn't make it."

Harry bit his lip. "Tell him thanks, thanks a lot. It means a lot to me." He paused. "What did you mean when you said 'We hope it will be useful,' isn't it just a necklace?"

"Oh, no Harry. It's much more. It's an Ardoric Relic. It was very popular in the sixteenth century and is known to hold a very powerful bonding magic. No one knows quite where this relic first originated or how it binds the two lovers, but that's what it does. It binds the hearts of two lovers for all of eternity. The two then undergo a sort of coma and awake with powers which they had never contained before. It's pretty powerful stuff, Harry. And it only works with two people who are truly in love and when the beholder gives it to the beholdee. You have anyone in mind?" Tonks joked.

Blushing, Harry put the necklace on. The green gem matched the deep green in Harry's eyes perfectly. When Harry looked up, it was into the purple eyes of Tonks'.

"Listen Harry, there is a warning to this relic. Never give it to someone who you care about, but don't love. The stone with explode and there is no way to repair it. Cherish it like you would a lover." With that, Tonks floated Harry's trunk down the stairs with Ron trailing a couple steps behind her.

This definitely was the best birthday he had ever had, and the day had barely begun.

-**End of Chapter Two**-

* * *

hey all, thanks for reading and reviewing. Here is the newest chapter with a few twists. Much more interesting than Chapter One. So thanks again!!! 

much love...


	4. Plans

A/N- This chapter is in dedication to the kindred spirit to whom we lost too quickly. Heath Ledger was an amazing person, an amazing actor and from what I have heard, an amazing father. I hope that Heath's death may show others just how precious life is and that we must cherish the moments we have in it. Live life to your fullest, never go to bed angry and always, always, speak your mind and say those three little words, I LOVE YOU.

* * *

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Three-Plans**

When Ron, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Harry had Flooed back to the Burrow, a large steaming meal of pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, ham and a variety of other breakfast items was awaiting their return. A flushed Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself, and naturally had not listened to a word Tonks had said earlier. Mrs. Weasley was older and much more wiser than Tonks, or so she told herself. She, who was the only real mother to poor Harry, wanted to be supportive of Harry as she had been for her own blooded children. And she was not going to let her almost son down.

"Harry dear! Here, here, just sit. Relax. Eat as much as you would like. I can always make more," Harry goggled. There was no way he could eat even half of the food on the table. It was enough to feed an entire army of giants. "You really could use a few pounds, dear. Have you been eating? No, it doesn't look like it does it?" She continued without allowing Harry to speak. "And don't worry deary, no one is going to bother you for the rest of the day. After breakfast you can take a lie down in Ron's room. He can bunk with Fred and George."

Ron scowled making his face appear even longer than it already was. "Mum, why can't I..."

"There will be no arguing in front of Harry, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley unleashed her evil eye upon her youngest son.

"Fine." Ron shuffle himself out of the kitchen, giving one last look at the breakfast he really wanted, but had no desire to eat bcause his mother was in the room.

"Now, everyone sit, sit. Do eat. There is enough for everyone."

Tonks, who said she was ravished, however had to leave. "Official business" as she called it and winked as she Apparated out of the Weasley's kitchen.

"What about you, sweetie?" Mrs. Weasley inquired towards her husband.

Mr. Weasley held up his hands, declining as well. He too had "official business" he had to attend to at the Ministry.

Harry didn't want to speak up, but both Ministry of Magic workers had just left, mysteriously. Without a third word to why so. Something was definitely up and Harry was again not in the knowing loop. He wondered when he would ever be in that loop. It seemed as if the answer was never, because to someone, he was always too young. Harry was unsure if Ron knew, but maybe the twins, whom he hadn't seen yet, would. They were probably in their room creating more toys for their joke shop. As far as Harry knew it was coming along wonderfully, but Ron hadn't been too specific since the twins rarely talked of it since Molly was still hot tempered over it. He would have to bring it up with his best friend.

"Eat, eat," Mrs. Weasley urged Harry.

After a many large plates full of food, Harry, full to the brim went upstairs to Ron's room, hoping that his friend had decided to disobey his mother as he so often did. But to Harry's disappointment, Ron nor anyone else was in the orange clad bedroom. Instead of searching for his friend, Harry sat down on Ron's comfortable bed, where the Chudley Cannons swooshed around the bedspread. Laying down, with the warmth surrounding him, Harry settled on the nap Mrs. Weasley promised him before their afternoon trip to Diagon Alley and then on to Hogwarts…

"Harry, Harry, concentrate dear boy. Your mind is wandering.

I cannot stay long, for I fear that they know. They always

know. Listen dear, you must get to the prophecy, soon.

They know I made contact with you last night. They always

know. On the night of the fifteenth, the serpent will find

it's prey and crush it forever more, crushing your Fate

with it. You will know whom to follow when you see the

symbol of the Dark Mark. Go child, and be careful. I..."

"Harry! Harry!" A voice shouted in his ear. "Wake up!"

Harry awoke with a start, nearly bashing the person above him as he did so. Breathing deeply and again wiping the cold sweat off of his forehead he looked up into the knowing eyes of his best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Are you alright?" she immediately asked while Harry fixed his crooked glasses. "You were stiff as a board and you looked like you were in a great deal of pain. What were you dreaming about?"

For the first time since his initial unknown dream, the fog lifted. Clearly, as if he had jumped into a Pensieve, the dreams came haphazardly back to him. Yet they were not dreams. Someone had made contact with him while he slept, twice in fact. Who could the mystery person have been? There was no image, just a bright blinding light with a soothing voice behind it. It was as if the witch used a Concealing Charm to ensure her safety, but from the tone in her voice, it seemed she had been found out. But found out by who or by what? Voldemort. It had to be. He was the epitome of evil. It was him and only him that kept trying to ruin Harry's life. Thus far, Voldemort had failed, slightly, and he would fail again this time.

"Hello? Earth to Harry," Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's glazed eyes.

Like the speed of light, Harry snapped out of his reverie. In shock, Harry told Ron and Hermione everything that he knew about the "dreams" that had haunted him two days in a row.

"Why contact you now though?" Hermione questioned. "Aren't prophecies supposed to be really old? This woman could have warned you a long time ago, couldn't she?"

"I don't know. I get this feeling that she didn't know about it until recently. Like it was new or something," replied Harry.

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again. "I don't get it" was his simple answer.

"Don't get what Ron?" Hermione asked agitatedly.

"Who cares about the bloody prophecy? We sure as hell shouldn't." At the uncertain stares he continued. "Does no one remember what happened the last time with a so called prophecy? It was a bloody mess. Voldemort got away again, the damn prophecy was smashed to bits and Sirius…"

"He died Ron, you can say it. It's alright," Harry soothed, trying to avoid any awkwardness between them.

"Yea," Ron continued with less gusto, "Sirius died. Why would we go looking for yet another prophecy to which might or might not be true? Plus, we don't even know who sent you this dream."

"It wasn't a dream. It was like I was talking with her, face to face-"

"Yet you didn't say anything and you didn't see her face."

"Yes, but it was so real. Not a dream. And since when did you become the logical one? Isn't that Hermione's job?"

Hermione blushed. "Well, Ron and I have been hanging out a lot this summer and I must have rubbed off on him."

Harry's mouth fell open in astonishment. He had never seen that one coming. Ron and Hermione were finally coming out of the woodwork, the very deep and stretched out woodwork.

"We planned to tell you mate, honestly," Ron chided in. "It just sort of happened."

"We didn't want to bother you when you were grieving. We didn't want to seem like we were rubbing our happiness in your face."

"Yea, what she said. Today we were going to, maybe tell you."

"We talked about it all last week but then-"

"Guys," interrupted Harry, "I knew this day was coming. I was just wondering when the two of you would realize it."

"Really?" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Yea. So don't worry about it. We have all been busy and burdened." He paused and looked at Hermione who had tears in her eyes. "What?"

"I knew you were the best friend I ever had!" She lunged at Harry and gave him a large hug.

With a quizzical stare at Ron, Harry quickly hugged Hermione, "Let's get back to business. The prophecy. What's the plan?"

-**End of Chapter Three**-

* * *

well, there it is, chapter three. and there is the RW/HG pairing i told you about. dont worry, D/H is coming up. the prophecy has to come first. u will see why when i get to that point.thanks for all the reviews! if you ever have any ideas for this, let me know, i will gladly look into it! 

much love...


	5. Advancements

_The Rest of Our Lives_

**Chapter Four-Advancements**

By means of a Ministry car and extra effort on Mr. Weasley's part, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Ginny and the trio later made their way from the Burrow, through the busy and bright London streets towards The Leaky Cauldron with little to no mishaps. The only minor mishap was accidentally leaving Ginny behind. As Mrs. Weasley was very occupied with Harry's well being, she simply forgot about her youngest child, an inconsequential detail compared to Harry himself.

"I still cannot believe you forgot me," Ginny complained again as they were coming upon the small, rundown bar. "I mean, how do you forget a child? I guess I'm just one too many to remember."

"Now Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said, both looking and sounding very stern, "I have already explained this to you. Let go of the subject or I will purposely leave you behind in Diagon Alley!" With that said, Ginny became very quiet.

The Ministry car pulled up along the curb in front of The Leaky Cauldron, parked and allowed Tonks to get out first from the front seat in order to open the door of the backseat. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny then followed suit, leaving their trunks and animals in the waiting vehicle.

Mrs. Weasley began, "Ok, Tonks, you take Hermione and Ginny with you to get their ink and quills. I will take Harry and Ron to-"

"Mum!" Ron interrupted. "Harry and I don't need a chaperone! We are not children AND you have been bugging the shite out of Harry!" Harry looked down at his now very interesting shoes. "You and Tonks can take Ginny."

Ginny suddenly looked up. "No way! You take mum. I don't need someone to hold my hand either! For Merlin's sake! It's like nobody cares what little ol' Ginny thinks or wants or needs. No, it's all about you isn't in Ronikins?"

"Don't call me Ronikins, Ginerva!"

"Ugh!" Ginny screamed in frustration. Before she could slice at Ron again, Tonks stepped in the middle of the fighting siblings with her hands held out so as to stop what was soon inevitable, the fist flying.

"How about Molly and I go and get all your books?" Tonks questioned. "Ginny, you can go and get whatever you need, no lavish spending, only get what you know you need. And Ron, you, Harry and Hermione can get some new robes and whatever else you guys need. Then we will all meet up back here in…say an hour. Is that alright with everyone?"

The group agreed and they departed on their separate ways.

"Thank Merlin Tonks stepped in. I thought Ron was going to rip Ginny to pieces," Hermione calmly stated, not daring to start another fight with Ron who looked daggers at the back of his sister's head.

"She sure can piss the shite out of me. Thinks everything is about her and that she is so misunderstood." Ron shook his head as he began to stroll up Diagon Alley towards Madam Malkin's. "Stupid prat."

An hour later, with bags and books in tow, the three Weasley's, Tonks, Harry and Hermione met back up at the end of Diagon Alley.

"Has everyone gotten everything on their school lists?" Mrs. Weasley asked the teens, passing out their school books one at a time. "Well, if everyone has everything and seeing that we are a bit ahead of schedule, I guess we can stop at Florean's and grab a small bite before we need to meet up with Minerva."

"We're meeting Professor McGonagall here? Why?" asked Harry.

"How else do you think you are getting to Hogwarts dear boy?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Can't take the train when the train isn't there now can you?"

Harry had never thought of that. He had always assumed that the Hogwarts Express stayed at Platform 9 ¾ during the holiday seasons, but he seemed to have been mistaken. "How are we traveling then?"

"By Floo powder of course."

"That's not possible," Hermione chimed in. "In Hogwart's A History, it states that no one can enter or leave Hogwarts by means of Floo, Apparation, or-"

"Yes, dear, that is all very well said but the Ministry has opened up a grate at Hogwarts to ensure that the four of you can safely get to school in one piece. We have exactly 10 minutes"

Hermione looked flabbergasted at having been cut off and proven wrong. She was not one to take kindly to that, but seeing as how they were going to Hogwarts early and their plan to retrieve the prophecy was already underway, she shut her mouth and ordered a double chocolate fudge dipped ice cream cone along with Harry.

"Did you get the Hornman's Root?" Harry whispered to Hermione as they stood in line waiting for their ice cream.

"Yes," she hissed. "Now be quiet. We don't want to be overheard."

Harry looked around and with no prying ears nearby, continued. "We execute our plan tonight, at 7:30 sharp. Ron said that the Ministry has only a few people who stay and work after six Thursday nights so I should have easy access."

Hermione glared at Harry, sitting down next to Ron. "Wait, I thought we were all going in!"

"I can't risk it. The Invisibility Cloak isn't big enough for all of us now. Ron has grown since last year, he is too tall and-" he cut Hermione off. "I'm the only one who can actually touch the prophecy, or at least I think I am."

"Ok, fine. Have you discussed this with Ron?" She motioned towards her new boyfriend.

"Yea, in Madam Malkin's when you were getting the rest of our supplies."

Nodding her head, Hermione stopped talking. Tonks was suddenly behind them. "All set guys?"

In the Leaky Cauldron in room seven, the group waited patiently for Professor McGonagall. One last check through their school supplies gave Mrs. Weasley reassurance that nothing was going to be forgotten, not even Ginny who stood angrily next to her mother.

"Look," Ron exclaimed, pointing at the fireplace.

Surely enough, a green flame exploded in the grate and the next minute a tall, older woman with wiry glasses and a tight bun stepped out of the emerald flames. "Good afternoon," she acknowledged everyone in the tiny room. "Is everything ready? We have only a few minutes before the gateway closes. Mr. Potter, I would like you to go first, then Mr. Weasley can follow you. We will send your items afterwards. Make sure to keep them out of the way for Miss Granger and Miss Weasley will pursue you quickly enough."

Clapping her hands, the flames grew larger, getting ready for Harry's departure. He stepped into the flickering fire and shouted "Hogwarts." As Harry began to spin very quickly, he tucked in his arms remembering all too well the time he had scraped his elbows against the cold brick. He closed his eyes and waited until he fell out of the grate onto the chilly stone floor of Hogwarts. Brushing the soot off of his clothes and fixing his glasses, Harry realized he was in McGonagall's office. The next moment, Ron came crashing into Harry who again, fell onto the floor.

"I still can't manage to come walking out. How do they do it?" complained Ron. "Oi! Why are you on the floor Harry?"

"Oh, I just thought it was nice down here," Harry replied sarcastically, helping himself up.

"Well get ready, here comes our luggage. Wonder if they- AH!" Four trunks, three cages and various bags of supplies came tumbling out of the fire and straight into the boys, knocking both of them flat on their asses, again. Pushing his own trunk off of him, Ron sat up. "They just had to send them all at once."

Subsequently, Hermione and Ginny Flooed together into the mess. "Weren't you two supposed to clear the mess?" Ginny smirked.

Hermione elbowed her in the ribs, not wanting another spat between the siblings. "It's ok, we can help." Flicking her wand the luggage stacked itself neatly in the corner of the office just as McGonagall emerged.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, do get up off the floor. Professor Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival." She led the way through the deserted castle to the gargoyle statue that symbolized the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Lollipop," she stated to no one.

The stone gargoyle leapt aside leaving a doorframe behind in its wake. The four students and professor climbed onto the moving staircase which took them up to a sparkling door with an equally sparkling brass knocker. Professor McGonagall did not knock rather strolled in, announced their arrival and they strode back out.

"Ah, welcome!" Albus stood and greeted the students with a smile. "Hope your trip went well." It was more of a question than a statement. "Sit down." He gestured towards the four new rocking chairs. "As you well know, term doesn't start until Monday and there are very few teachers here. Myself, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick are the only teachers here as of now. More will be arriving this weekend along with the coming of Filch. Peeves as you may have heard has disappeared as of late and we are unsure as to when or where he will return. I expect that you follow the same rules you would follow if school were in session. But seeing as there are very few people around, I do ask that you don't go wandering off unless you have advised myself or Minerva. It's just a safety precaution. With that, you are free to go." He waved away the rocking chairs and sat back down behind his large desk._**

* * *

**_


	6. Plans in Action

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Five-Plans in Action**

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry slowly walked from Dumbledore's office to the Gryffindor common room. If there was one thing that all the teens had on their mind, it was that their stay at Hogwarts wasn't going to be as much fun as they had hoped. Not only could they not wander the halls like they thought they could, they also had to tell someone where they were going. That lost their idea of fun.

The Fat Lady, elegant and fashionable as always, was talking animatedly with her friend Violet, to whom belonged to a portrait a few floors below them. Without a moments hesitation in her conversation, she swung open the portrait, leaving a rather large hole in which was the Gryffindor entrance. She suddenly stopped as they were about to enter, "I must say, you lot look very worn down. But no worries, there is no password to remember until the weekend is over. Enjoy and don't bother me at night, I need my beauty rest too."

"Well," Ron faked a yawn, climbing first through the portrait hole. "I'm beat. I think I'm just going to go to bed. How about you mate?"

Harry looked at Ron quizzically, "What-Oh, yea, right. I'm exhausted. Didn't get much sleep last night. What are you going to do 'Mione?"

"Um…well…Homework. Of course. I need to make some corrections on my essay for History of Magic. How stupid could I be to mix up the Goblin Rebellion with the Elf Rebellion?" Hermione squirmed.

Ginny eyed them up. She knew something was going on but since the only thing she could think of was Hermione and Ron snogging, she decided it was best to not be in the on looking crowd. "I'm going to go to the Library, I guess, since you're no fun. And don't worry, I'll let McGonagall know. She's probably in her office," Ginny replied to the untold statement as she walked back out of the portrait hole she had, only a few moments earlier, walked through.

"Whew, I was worried she wasn't going to leave," Ron grinned. "Thought I was actually going to have to go to bed. She can be a bit slow minded."

"Hmm. Like brother, like sister?" Harry laughed.

"Hey, whose side are you on anyways?"

"Yours Ron, but seriously, you don't need to be so hard on Ginny. She is only a year younger than you. But anyways, we have precisely forty five minutes to get the potion ready and get everything in order. How long will it take you to brew it, 'Mione?"

Hermione calculated the time in her head at the same time as she began to unload the ingredients from her book bag, "About twenty six minutes and thirty seconds, give or take a minute."

"Great. Now, Ron, the trunks should already be upstairs so I need you to get my invisibility cloak and my broom. I am going to start helping Hermione with the potion. Clear?"

Ron nodded and sprinted off to the bedrooms. When he had returned, Hermione's portable cauldron had already been set up and was foaming to the brim with a dark red liquid. "Here Harry. And I made sure to keep our bedroom light on for your return."

"Great. Ok, if everything goes well, I will be back in fifteen minutes. Hermione," he gestured towards his book bag which was handed over, "Thanks. Ok, here goes nothing."

Harry climbed on his broomstick and threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself and his broom. Ron then opened the common room window and with a mad dash, flew out, leaving behind his two best friends. As Harry had not ridden his broom in a very long time, he had almost forgotten what it was like to be free. The wind rustled in his messy brown hair and made his eyes water, but it was joyous. To be on top of the world and have no chains holding you down was the next best thing to ecstasy itself. But Harry had a mission to do, one that could not be delayed for a Death Eater to whom Harry had no intention of waiting for, and no matter how much he wanted to fly forever, he knew he had only so much time. Plus, his friends were counting on him.

Landing in a tall oak tree, Harry dismounted from his broom stick, unshed his cloak and climbed down the tree. At the bottom of the oak, he opened his book bag and switched his cloak for something rather large that had been arbitrarily wrapped in plastic. Harry unwrapped the plastic and laid down next to the trunk of the tree what looked to be three raw steaks, which oozed blood and mixed with the dirt to create a cake like material.

Soon, a rustling could be heard from the shadows of the bushes. Not one, not two, but three pairs of white eyes appeared in the darkness which were sunken into a dragon-like face. Their bodies, that of a skeletal appearance with large wings folded aside them, followed as they sniffed out the raw meat. One of them prowled up to Harry, as if it knew him. It let Harry pet it and Harry realized, this was the thestral he had ridden last year to the Ministry of Magic. How odd it was to see the same unchanged creature, when Harry had changed so much since the previous year. Harry was unsure if the other two had been along for the ride last year, but it wouldn't matter, they would obey Harry just as they had done the previous year.

Slowly getting up, Harry spoke to the creatures, "I need you to follow me, er, please?" He was unsure how exactly to talk to the black beasts but somehow they understood as Harry began to walk towards the first trees that lined the grounds of Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest. When Harry had gotten to a certain spot, he stopped and once again began to converse with the thestrals. "Do you see that light on up in the castle? That's where we need to go for now. So, follow me." Harry jumped on his broomstick and the thestrals unshed their wings and took off as soon as Harry had left the ground.

At the window, Ron was looking down at the scene. For the first time he could see what Harry had seen since the end of their fourth year. He shuddered to think that was what he had ridden last year. But if Harry trusted them, so did he. Ron swiftly moved aside as Harry then the three thestrals soared into the boys' dormitory. "What took you so long? Hermione said she only needs a little bit more time."

"Sorry, got caught up. I haven't flown for almost a year. I missed the rush. Ya know?"

Ron grinned. "I know exactly what you mean. I'm pretty stoked for quidditch this year. Can I still be Keeper?"

"If you are good enough," smirked Harry. "Is Ginny going to stay on as Chaser?"

"More then likely. It's addicting, flying. Once you start, it's hard to stop."

"Don't need to tell me twice. Let's check on 'Mione." Gesturing towards the thestrals he said, "Just stay here. We will be back." One of the thestrals, who had been sniffing around earlier, jumped up on Neville's bed and laid down. The others just searched out the room.

Hermione was sitting in the middle of the floor with her cauldron emitting bright pink sparks. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and her hair had become extra frizzy from the heat. She looked up at the two boys and sighed. "It's done. It was a lot trickier than I thought but it should work." The flushed fifth year then scooped the pink liquid into a large canister and proceeded to stride out of the common room. After the portrait had opened, Hermione began to apply a thick layer of the pink goo onto the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What in the nations are you doing to my portrait?" The Fat Lady commandeered. "I will not have you ruin…" she faded off, almost as if she had forgotten that Hermione was vandalizing her portrait.

"Is she supposed to do that?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It's a Befuddlement Draught. It makes anyone in the near vicinity of this portrait become confused and think they have forgotten something to do. Don't worry, as soon as it dries, you won't be able to see the pink and it will last up to five hours, it's a Super Strength version." With the entire potion on the portrait, Hermione wiped off her hand and strode back into the common room. "I'm ready. Let's go."

The trio marched their way into Harry's and Ron's sleeping quarters where Hermione gave a frightful screech. "Are these the thestrals?"

"Yes, and they are trained. Hagrid knows his stuff, sometimes. Just climb on back like I'm doing," he demonstrated, "and be careful not to pull their hair or wings." When Ron and Hermione were carefully seated on their thestrals, Harry spoke to the thestrals, "London, Ministry of Magic, main entrance." And off they were, flying quickly towards the Ministry building where anyone or anything could be waiting. Harry was hopeful that it wasn't a trap but he couldn't be sure. He also hoped no one was watching out their window because they would be spotted and more than likely would be expelled.

Soaring over the dark and quiet streets of London, Harry felt at ease. And soon, he spotted the Ministry building amid the other steel buildings. A quick tug in Harry's stomach reminded him just how dangerous their plan was and even if the first stages had gone smoothly, all bets were off for the final one, retrieving the prophecy, which as Harry was sure was easier said to than done.

The thestrals landed upon the empty street and waited patiently as the teens dismounted. "I need you to stay here until we come out, ok?" Harry asked the leader, the one he had ridden on. Seemingly nodding in agreement, the leader sat down on the pavement, as if knowing it would be a long wait. "Let's go!" commanded Harry.

Taking the descending stairs in front of them, spiked black railings flanked two flights of steps, one labeled GENTLEMEN, the others LADIES.

"Well, here I go. 'Mione, you remember what to do if you see someone come in?" Harry shakily asked.

"Yes, Harry. Just be careful and stay hidden." She fiercely hugged him.

Taking the GENTLEMEN's entrance which appeared to be an ordinary underground public toilet, tiled in grimy black and white Harry found himself looking at a row of soiled cubicles on the left with foul looking sinks on the right. Harry was unsure how this was the Ministry's main entrance (besides the Floo network) but Ron had been very certain he had come this way as a child and Harry took his friend's word for it. Sighing, Harry looked around for a protruding tile, thinking that he might have to tap it like in the Leaky Cauldron. But it was no luck. He then began to touch everything within the dirty bathroom, hoping to find a Portkey. Again, nothing. As he touched one of the toilets, it flushed, but to Harry's surprise, the water stayed in the bowl. Ah ha! Here it was at last.

Standing in the water, though neither his shoes feet or robes became wet, Harry flushed the toilet after throwing on his invisibility cloak and the next moment had zoomed down a short chute, emerging out of a fireplace into the Ministry of Magic. The Atrium which Harry remembered as being bright and full of talk, was now dark and empty. Not a soul was to be seen and Harry thanked Merlin. Passing the security's desk, the scared wizard ran through the golden gates to the lifts. Fearing that someone would hear the lift, Harry took the stairs which were located next to the lifts.

After nine long flights of stairs, the winded Harry was finally in the corridor of the Department of Mysteries, home of every prophecy every told. Checking for signs of life, Harry sprinted down the corridor to the last door, which opened into the infamous circular room. Before closing the door behind him, he yelled "_Flagrate_!" and a fiery X appeared on the door. He closed the door and the room began to rotate. Harry thought with all of his might as to which door he needed to enter. Wracking his brain he suddenly knew. Taking the door opposite the flaming X, Harry entered the correct room, full of shelves upon shelves of glass orbs which held thousands of prophecies.

"Shit," Harry suddenly realized the error in his plan. There were thousands of prophecies and maybe only one contained his fate, but he didn't know where to even begin. The last time he had been in here he had known exactly which isle and number to look for. He had nothing now. "I just need to find the prophecy!" he yelled into the damp air.

Suddenly, an automated voice filled the room. "Which prophecy do you need to find?"

Harry was startled. Where had the voice come from? Was it evil? Or was it just helpful? "I'm looking for the prophecy about my, I mean, Harry James Potter's destiny/fate."

"Thank you. Your request has been granted. Please keep your arms and legs clearly at your side. We will show you the way." At the end of the computer's words, the floor abruptly began to move up the middle isle, then taking a left it went down isle 14, back up a perpindicular isle and finally it rested in the middle of isle 112. At the utmost bottom shelf there was a shiny, luminescent orb and underneath that, a plaque read:

**_Unknown to N.A.B.M._**

**_Harry James Potter,_**

**_In Accordance to Fate_**

Extending his right arm, Harry gently grabbed the prophecy and as he was about to place it in his bag, a large ringing filled the room. An alarm was sounding his arrival.

'Harry!' a thought entered his mind. 'Get out of there! Ministry workers are rushing in from all over the place! It isn't safe!'

'I know,' he thought back. 'I'm coming.'

Running at the speed of light, Harry had almost reached the door when he felt a sharp tug behind his navel. "Oh, shi-"

* * *

A/N- the scene to which the trio finds the stairs and harry enters the bathroom is a direct derivative from HP and the Deathly Hallows. I was going to have them take the Telephone booth but since it monitors who comes in (the badges) I figured that was a no and Floo was out. I would have explained this in the story but couldn't find a way how to. So, the toilet scene is all JK Rowling's imagination (with a twist from me) and she owns that, I do not. And she is the master mind, not myself. Thanks! o, and i hope you liked this LONG ass chapter. it should last you a while. 


	7. Concerning Fate

_The Rest of Our Lives_

**Chapter Six-Concerning Fate**

"Where is he? Oh where could he be?" Hermione worried, pacing back and forth in a nearby building. "Every Ministry official in in there and then some! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin."

"'Mione!" Ron snapped in frustration. "He's Harry. He can get through anything. And it's not like they are going to kill him. Are they?"

"Of course not but there are worse things than death!" Ron sighed, he had heard this speech in his first year after the initial meeting with Fluffy. "You don't get it. Harry has a record; He could go to Azkaban! He could be expelled or worse exiled!"

"Listen, 'Mione," Ron tried to calm his girl friend down by smoothing her rumpled hair. "Harry is a bloody good wizard. You have to give him credit where it's due."

Hermione's mouth curved up in a half smile. "Harry was right you know; You are becoming the logical one." She leaned over and let her lips rest upon his. It was like fireworks had gone off in her brain…except the fireworks were real. Her brain was pounding in protest. Screaming, Hermione clapped her hands over her ears in agony. Such pressure! Such pain! "Make-it-stop!" cried Hermione.

Ron had no idea what was happening. All he could do was hold the suffering girl in his arms until her cries stopped and the shakes took over her body.

'Please let it stop,' she prayed before her world blacked out into nothing.

* * *

With a jolt, Harry's body fell into a patch of damp grass. Jumping to his feet he saw he had been transported to a small village which looked a lot like Hogsmeade. As he looked harder, Harry saw that it, indeed, was Hogsmeade. 

"Thank Merlin." The panic in Harry's head abated whilst his heart slowed to a normal rate.

The first logical thought Harry had since in the Department of Mysteries was, 'How the bloody hell did I get here?'

'Harry?' a voice chimed in his brain.

'Hermione?' Harry asked in disbelief.

'Oh thank Merlin it's you! Where are you? The Ministry workers are running amok.'

'I'm in Hogsmeade, near the Shrieking Shack,' Harry thought disbelievingly.

'WHAT!? How?'

'Not sure. Can you and Ron get the thestrals and fly back here?'

'Yes, they are still waiting for you. Will they listen to us?'

'They should, just hurry!' Harry urged.

Nearly forty five minutes later, Harry could spot three small blotches against the cloudless sky.

Hermione didn't wait for her winged beast to land, merely slid off and ran straight for Harry. Hugging him ferociously. To an outsider, it would have seemed like Harry and Hermione were a couple. To the trio, they knew that it was a friendship that ran deeper than anything they had ever known. Harry and Hermione told each other everything, and since Harry's reawakening, Hermione had not let him get past her guard again. Their embrace lasted several minutes only because Hermione refused to let go. She had thought he had died, or that she was going to.

Ron waited until Hermione was done hugging Harry to shake his hand. Boys didn't hug, and they didn't show affection to one other. "Glad to see you made it out, but…er…how?"

Harry sighed, "I have no clue. One minute, I was grabbing the prophecy which set off the alarms and the next minute I was being teleported here. I think the prophecy was a portkey."

"The prophecy?" asked Ron, watching the tame thestrals as they took off and flew back to their homes in the Forbidden Forest.

"It had to have been. I don't know how else I would have gotten out of there. I was under my invisibility cloak, no one could see me. I was running up the DOM isles and whoosh, portkey effect."

Hermione crinkled up her nose in thought, "Harry when did you land? At what time?"

He looked at his watch. "Almost an hour ago. Why?"

"That's when they stopped," she said to Ron. Harry looked between the two, confused. "For a few minutes back near the Ministry, it felt like my skull was going to split in two. I now have reason to believe that it was during the time you were being teleported here."

"Why do you think that?" Harry questioned.

"Because my headaches stopped at the same time you landed here." Hermione explained. "That's not mere coincidence. Plus, our connection is still open, and I read a warning that said something about not Apparating or DisApparating while in connection. The same logic can be applied to other forms of transportation too, I'm assuming."

"Are you alright though?"

"Fine now, before I thought my head as going to explode. But now, fine. Which reminds me, before I forget: _Infinite_. There, it's broken."

"Guys," Ron interrupted, "What happened to the prophecy?"

"Holy crap!" Harry exclaimed, running for his bag ten feet away on the grass. "I totally forgot about it. Hopefully it survived my fall and didn't break." Ripping open his bag, Harry exhaled. "It's still in tact."

Holding the now glowing orb up for his friends to see, a voice began to echo through the hollow:

"_THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN MARKED BY THE DARK LORD WILL FIND HIS FATE IN HIS ENEMY'S DECLINED HANDS…NOT ONCE BUT TWICE WILL HE BE DENIED BY THE LEFT HAND WITHOUT A MARK…BUT HE WHO WALKS THE LIGHT WILL FIND THE KEY TO THE LINK…BE WARNED, THE ANSWER IS NOT FORCE…HE WHO WALKS THE PATH CARRIES THE KEY…HE WILL FIND HIS ANSWERS IN NO BOOK BUT LOOK AMONG THE THORNS…FATE'S HANDS WILL GUIDE YOU."_

* * *

Hey guys!! thanks for all the reviews!!! this chapter is shorter than all the others but i figured it was ok since chapter 5 was extra long. hope you like and fyi, the prophecy was the hardest to write. i dont even know if i like it all that much. -shrug- what do you think?? 

much love...


	8. Shaping Skills

A/N: I am sorry for the confusion on the last chapter. Hermione and Harry can telepathically talk because Hermione had figured out how Harry had gotten his "dreams." So that was how. Sorry again and I will change that at a later date.

* * *

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Seven- Shaping Skills**

Aw struck, Harry let his hand fall. His enemy? Why would the prophecy and his fate deal with his enemy? He desperately hoped he wasn't supposed to love Lord Voldemort because some things just couldn't, and shouldn't, be done. The last prophecy that he had heard was about killing Voldemort, so he highly doubted he would have to love him then kill him. What a stupid thought. He had plenty of enemies: Snape, Umbridge, the Malfoys, all of Slytherin, Wormtail, the Dursleys, the list was seemingly endless.

"What are you thinking about Harry," inquired Hermione at her friends silence.

"The prophecy. Who it could be referring to," replied Harry.

"Well, because of who you are, that list isn't narrow. For sure it's not You-Know-Who. The last prophecy said you had to kill him, or be killed. It can't be Umbridge since no one really knows what happened to her and-"

"It can't be anyone from bloody Slytherin, they hate you!" Ron added.

Frowning, Hermione continued, "And it could very well be a Slytherin, since most of your enemies are there."

"No, no way is Harry going to be handed over to some stupid git from Slytherin. It's against the rules!"

"What rules, Ronald? There are no rules when it comes to life!"

"Yes there are!"

"NO! You are being so insolent right now, do you know that? You won't even open up your mind for one second and see that you are being completely and utterly-"

Harry coughed, much like Umbridge used to. "Guys, it's almost ten thirty and it's cold. Can't you just stop fighting? Or could it possibly be set on hold until we get back in the dorm room. I'm pretty sure someone might get suspicious if we are gone the full five hours and every time they come near the portrait they become confused."

He made a good point and immediately the love birds put their differences aside as they made their way through the hollow and towards the grounds of the castle.

Inside the Castle doors, there was no one to be seen. Harry sighed in relief, so no one was looking for them. That was a good sign. Making their way through the empty castle, Harry found himself worrying about the prophecy. What if he couldn't find the right enemy? Was there a time limit on how long he had? Did prophecies expire? What if the prophecy was wrong, was there even such a thing?

Suddenly, Harry was randomly pushed out of the corridor into an empty room by Hermione. "Stay!" she quietly warned.

Within the next moment, Harry could hear a strict voice coming from the end of the hall. "What in Merlin's beard are you two doing out, especially at this hour?" It was Harry's worst fear, McGonagall. She knew. She had to know, why else would she be out of her office? Oh Merlin, he was a goner.

"I'm so sorry Professor!" Hermione lied through her teeth, grabbing hold of Ron's hand. "Ron and I just needed some air from the stuffy common room and then we didn't know where you were and because Professor Dumbledore is always so busy we didn't want to bother him. We just wanted to see the sunset and we lost track of time somehow. It won't happen again."

Peeking around the open door, Harry saw McGonagall's face slightly lighten. "Alright, I shall let this one slide, but let it be warned that if I catch you two out again I will have to give you both detentions." She winked at the two and continued to walk past them and out of sight.

Ron was mystified. "What was that?"

"Some pure genius on Hermione's part," Harry answered for him as he came out of the class room.

"I saw McGonagall before she saw us and knew that if she found all three of us, we were going to be punished," Hermione assumed. "Though you two may very well be dimwits and don't pay very good attention to others, I knew that McGonagall was a romantic. I figured if I fed her a love story she would buy it."

"'Mione, you are my hero," Ron loudly kissed the girl, making her viciously blush.

The three students encountered no one else on their journey back to the Gryffindor common room. At the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was nowhere to be seen, Hermione took out a vial of clear liquid and splashed it on the painting. "The spell has been undone," Hermione affirmed.

Now they just had to wait for the Fat Lady to return. While they waited, the trio conversed freely about the prophecy's secrets.

"Let's make a list," Hermione began, taking a small piece of parchment, quill and ink from her robes.

"How is it that you always seem to have everything somewhere on your body?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Oh Ron, be serious," Hermione rolled her eyes. Scratching _Known Enemies _on the top of the parchment, Hermione began her list. "We all know You-Know-Who is number one, then Umbridge. Um…Snape of course. Malfoy, both of them."

After their list of known enemies was complete, Hermione then re-wrote the prophecy underneath it.

"Harry, who out of this list have you denied?"

"Denied in what way?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But just think on it. If they asked you to do a favor but you said no or they tried to recruit you to be dark and you refused. Something like that."

Thinking hard Harry came up with only a few people he had denied. "In first year I didn't become friends with Malfoy. I wouldn't lie to Umbridge. Obviously I denied Voldemort. Then there is Snape and Wormtail. Don't forget half of Slytherin."

"Ok, well they can't have the Dark Mark, because '_DENIED BY THE __LEFT __HAND WITHOUT A MARK' _means they can't have it. It's brandished on their left arm. So who out of those people you have denied don't have the Dark Mark?"

"Umbridge doesn't have it, that is for sure. I can't be sure who has one in Slytherin."

"Alright," Hermione crossed off more names and continued her analysis. "It stated that you carry the key. Do you know what that means?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "I don't own any keys. Maybe it's a metaphor. But I don't really own anything of importance, just this-" he pulled out his newest possession, his father's necklace. "-which Remus gave me for my birthday."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. Is that an Ardoric Relic? Harry, those are extremely rare!! Let me see it!" she snatched at the necklace still attached around Harry's neck. "It's exquisite. I have never seen one in real life. I wonder…" she drifted off, letting the necklace slide from her fingers while Harry rubbed his sore neck.

"'Mione?" Ron startled his girlfriend out of her unspoken trance.

"Oh, sorry. But I think this might be what the prophecy is talking about. Since this is new and Harry thinks the prophecy is new (if that's possible), they might be linked," Hermione explained. "Since Ardoric Relics are used to give to lovers and the prophecy talks of fate in his enemy's hands…maybe that fate is love?"

"What?" Ron squeaked as Harry said, "Go figure."

Ron looked at his friends incredulously. "You two cannot be serious! That's foolish. How can it be talking about love? Maybe Harry just needs to make contact with his enemy."

"Ron, I didn't say that was the exact meaning of the prophecy," Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "I said that was an option. We really don't know what the prophecy is about. We just have to work through it and toy with some options."

"Well we are not 'toying' with Harry loving an enemy. Does no one object to Harry loving an enemy? Can you even love an enemy mate?" a frantic Ron directed towards Harry.

"Well…er…I don't know," Harry fumbled for the words. "Maybe if they weren't as bad as Voldemort or as crazy as Umbridge."

"That's it." Ron threw his hands in the air, defeated. "Hell has frozen over and my friends are crazy!"

* * *

A/N: this is kind of a blah chapter, but I had to put it in because no one really knows what the prophecy means (except me and one other un-named person, muahaha). Anyways, the next chapter will definitely be way more interesting and something major will be revealed. -wink wink- 

Ps- did anyone get my pun on gays? If you did, you paid very good attention.


	9. Contact

_The Rest of Our Lives_

**Chapter Eight- Contact**

The last four three days of the trio's summer vacation came and went as they secretly tried to figure out the unknown prophecy. Little progress was made and tempers were running high as the minutes ticked closer to the arrival of the rest of the school. Teachers had already been turning up with increasing numbers over the past weekend and everyone, except the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was there.

Harry was still feeling worried about the glass orb now safely hidden in a pair of old robes inside his trunk. He couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't going to be able to figure it out. Not much had been divulged in their late antics. Lately they had continued to circle around the idea of love, which Harry was not comfortable with. The one person to whom Harry had loved above everyone else, besides his parents, was Sirius, and he was dead. Would that mean that whoever Harry loved would die as well? He didn't know if he could stand the idea of unintentionally killing another human being.

Even if the person he was supposed to love lived, Harry had no idea if they would love him back. If the person was Snape, the one person besides Malfoy that could piss him off with just a sneer, Harry would try to love him, except that Harry knew Snape would never try and love him. It was an impossible feat. What then would happen? Did prophecy's ever say, "Oops, guess that is the wrong person, here, try so-and-so." This was very unlikely.

Sighing, Harry tried to will the prophecy out of his mind or he would be driven mad with over thinking. Anyways, the rest of Hogwarts was due, and not wanting others to know they had been there early, the trio and Ginny were going to stay in the common room until everyone was inside the Great Hall. They would then enter and tell who ever asked them that they had been in a front compartment and had to stay behind because Ron had spilled his trunk's contents everywhere. Ron didn't like the idea, but Ginny had fought him fiercely and won.

"I can see them arrive," Hermione commented. "We should head down in about five minutes. Are you guys ready?'

The group nodded and waited in silence for the final moments.

As one, the four walked down to the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. A great clutter was already being made as the students reacquainted themselves with old buddies. Talk of summer vacations and long lost times could be heard all around them. Harry looked around at all the eager faces. Which one would be his? There were a few he wished would be his to love, but those were the most unlikely. He swung his head towards the Slytherins as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the questions that were pelted his way. A shudder ran through his body; Draco Malfoy was watching Harry. The blonde boy quickly turned away. What was that all about?

Albus Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table and raised his hands. A silence like that of a soundproof room fell upon the Great Hall. "Welcome to a new year! For some of you this is your last here, and for some of you this is your first. I am pleased to see all your happy faces and hope that your break went well. This year, like all others, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. On behalf of Professor Rubeus Hagrid, he has asked that the large garden behind his cabin not be disturbed. And on that note, I see our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is here," Dumbledore gestured towards a tall brunette with light blue highlights. "This is Professor Iris Raine and I would like you all to welcome her to Hogwarts."

The hall filled with scattered applause for the young teacher. She smiled her brilliant white teeth and waved her hand as she took a seat next to the Headmaster.

"This is Professor Raine's first time in England. She comes to us from an American wizarding school, at my request. And now," Dumbledore paused for effect. "let the feast begin!"

The once empty tables and plates filled with every food imaginable. Turkey, chicken, ham, potatoes, gravy, cheddar biscuits, green beans, corn, yams, sweet potatoes, and more. All of this was pilled on Harry's plate as he tried to eat away his problem, but only created a new one: a gut ache.

"And now," began Dumbledore as the feast was coming to an end, "Let us have a most magnificent sleep for a restful day of classes tomorrow. Goodnight!"

Dismissed, the Great Hall began to evacuate, leaving their once again empty plates for their welcome beds.

"First years this way," the Ravenclaw Head Boy yelled to his housemates.

"I think I ate too much," Ron complained, clutching his stomach and pushing his way through the small Ravenclaws.

"Ronald, you always over eat. Didn't I tell you to pace yourself?" Hermione babyed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "This is tradition, 'Mione. I always eat everything in front of me. That's the way it has always been."

"That is a stupid tradition."

"It's the only one I have. Wait, no, it's second compared to almost dying every year."

This time Hermione rolled her eyes as she pushed her way through the crowd gathered in front of the closed portrait guarding the Gryffindor common room. "Jitter bug."

The Fat Lady swung her portrait door open and allowed for the mob to pass through.

Inside the common room, a small eagle owl sat on the back the chair closest to the fire place. A group of students had already began to swarm around the bird, which hopped back and forth on the chair, not allowing any student to touch it.

"Excuse me, Prefect coming through," Hermione ordered. "Move!" The mass of students created a path for Hermione, Ron and Harry to pass through.

"Whose owl is this?" Ron asked. No one spoke up.

"Look, Ron, there is a letter attached to its leg," she made to grab at the note but the owl again hoped out of range. Ron tried but the eagle owl snapped its beak at the stranger's fingers.

"Ok, everyone can leave now, there is nothing more to watch. We have it under control," Ron ordered. "Harry, come at the owl from the back and 'Mione and I will come at it from the sides.

As Harry came at the owl, it didn't hop away, it stayed in place. When Harry reached for the letter, the owl willingly stuck its leg out. Slitting the letter at the elegant 'M' seal, Harry read the parchment and nearly fell over in the process. What he found in the letter was what he had been searching for, answers.

_Dear Harry,_

_This letter may come as a surprise to you, but know that it is no joke. There are no lies or secrets in this letter, only the truth is written._

_I am writing to you because you have accomplished your task. You rightly found the prophecy and stole the chance before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could. I am quite proud of your feat. Many who have tried to enter the Ministry of Magic have failed and have been caught. Yet you have many allies that are there to help you in a moments notice. I am one of those. I hope you will come to see me for who I am and not to whom I am married, for a name doesn't always make a person who they are._

_You may have some questions and I will provide all the answers that I can in this letter. The person who contacted you those nights of your dreamless sleep was me. My husband allows me to sit in on the meetings of the Death Eaters, hoping that one day I will carry the Dark Mark. Never will such a vile thing disturb my temple. I walk in the valley of the Light even when that valley is hidden by the Shadow. In the Death Eater meetings, a tip came to the eyes of the Dark Lord that there was a new prophecy in the Hall of Records. It was about your fate, but none knew the extent of the prophecy, except myself for I had been there when the prophecy was born. Talk was made of retrieving this prophecy and I immediately made contact with you. However, the Dark Lord caught on to my treachery after the second time I contacted you and I knew I wouldn't have another chance, until now._

_I received wind that you had made it to the Department of Mysteries and I became worried. You had not followed my specific instructions and had made your own plans. It was wise of you not to trust me, but I had hoped you would have waited longer. I quickly had to create a Portkey out of the prophecy in order for you to return unharmed. How could you have possibly known that since your last break in that there was new security? After that, I heard no word on your whereabouts. I had prayed that the Portkey took you safely back to Hogsmeade. If this letter has reached you, you must be safe._

_Now you are probably wondering why I am helping you. There are two reasons to this: One) As I have already stated, I walk with the Light of Day. I have kept myself cloaked from all, even my own son, who still may follow his Father's footsteps,. May Merlin help him. And two) I believe that this prophecy may pertain to my very own son, Draco. The prophecy seems to be talking of a friendship, or a link or love between two enemies. I thought long and hard on this prophecy but could only think of a handful of your enemies without the taint of the Dark Mark. Draco was the first wizard you had met, besides the half-giant. It had to mean something. On your second encounter with my son, you denied his hand in friendship. This could not all be coincidence. I am convinced he is the key to your fate, and you are the key to saving his._

_Please take these words into consideration. I mean everything I say. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I believe that your heart will do the right thing._

_Signed, _

_Narcissa Black_

Harry read the letter twice, still not believing what he was reading. These were the answers he had been searching for, but they had come from someone he had not been expecting. Breathing deeply, Harry handed the letter to Hermione and Ron. When they were done, they had the same looks on their faces: disbelief.

* * *

A/N: I hope this enough snap to quench your thirst since the last chapter wasn't that amazing. R&R and thanks for all the reviews!!! You, my peeps, rule! 


	10. The One?

A/N: I totally forgot to add this note the last time I posted, terribly sorry. Anyways, what I want to explain is the telepathic connection between Harry and Hermione. I forgot to explain that in the story, probably because there wasn't a real good way I could fit it in. The reason the connection is there is because Hermione figured out how Harry had been getting his "dreams" and used that to further her connection with Harry. Thanks, and soooooo sorry for the confusion!!

_

* * *

_

_The Rest of Our Lives_

**Chapter Nine-The One?**

"This can't be right," Ron was the first to speak up. "There has to be a mistake. I mean, how can we even believe what she has written. It could all be a lie."

"I want to believe that it's a lie," Harry countered. "but this letter makes sense with everything that has happened. It all fits."

"Exactly! It fits too well if you ask me."

"Well no one is asking you Ron," stated Hermione. "It's up to Harry. If he believes the letter speaks the truth then so will we."

Both sets of eyes turned toward Harry, each wanting a certain answer. Only one person was going to be happy with what Harry had to say next. "I believe the letter, I believe Narcissa. What I don't know yet is whether Malfoy could be the one. Everything that I have every believed to be true, is now under consideration. I don't even know Mal-Draco's true feelings."

"He hates you! Doesn't anyone see that?" Ron spazzed.

"Not everything is about hate. Sometimes what we assume for hate is misrepresentation. Malfoy did want to be friends with Harry at one point. Does that not count?" Hermione tried to reason with Ron.

"No, because ever since then Malfoy has done nothing but treat us like the dirt he walks on! How is that not about hating us?"

"Maybe he doesn't hate us but envies us."

"What the hell are you saying? Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, is jealous of us? How?"

"You and I have a great family, Ron, something to which Malfoy lacks. Harry has great friends and a power over others that Malfoy doesn't have. That can give rise to envy. Harry, what do you think?"

Harry's head was spinning from the knowledge that Draco Malfoy could be his true love, or friend or whatever. He didn't know. No answers were there for Harry to latch onto. It felt like he was slowly falling off of a mountain and he couldn't stop himself. Gravity was pulling at him as he bounced down the summit and fell into an obsidian crevice where no light could be seen from the bottom. All there was was an eternal knowing of damnation. What was he getting himself into?

"Harry?" Hermione shook her dazed friend. "You alright?"

"I-I think I'm going to be sick," Harry clamped his right hand tightly over his mouth as he began to dry heave. He scrambled away from his friends, trying to make it to his dorm's bathroom. As a replacement for the toilet Harry was supposed to throw up in, the carpeting on the stairs had to do, because Harry's insides finally came out.

"I'm sorry," he weakly muttered when Hermione siphoned Harry's stomach contents off the floor. "I think it's nerves."

"Don't worry about it Harry," cooed Hermione. "It's a lot to take in."

Harry dry heaved again, but held back the bile that rose up his throat. He wasn't going to throw up again, not here, not in front of his friends. They probably already thought he was a coward. They just didn't understand that everything was changing. Nothing was going to be the same. For one thing, Harry was supposed to be gay, did he even want to be gay? All he knew was he was different, the air around him was different and his friends thought he was the same. Hands down this was going to be the hardest year for him. How would he survive it? Would he be shunned for his newest secret? Or were there others that were like him? Gay and afraid.

Feeling suddenly claustrophobic and in need of air, Harry got to his feet and abruptly sprinted from the common room.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione yelled after him. Ron tried to follow but was held back by Hermione's outstretched arm. "Don't, he just needs time to deal with all of this. It's a great deal to take in and it will take Harry a while to understand. He just needs time."

Within minutes, Harry was out of breath. He had just kept running: running from his problems, running from the ones who couldn't help him and running from the only thing he didn't know; was Draco the one?

"Excuse me," a female's voice called. "You aren't supposed to be out this late. I am going to have to-Oh."

Confused, Harry looked over his shoulder. The newest Professor was making her way up the hallway, straight for him. "Just give me a detention and get over it…please," Harry thought aloud.

"That's no way to talk to your teacher, Mr. Potter," she smiled.

Now Harry was really confused. "How do you know who I am?"

"It's not everyday there is someone who defeats the most evil wizard in history."

"You have heard of me?"

"Mr. Potter, every country in this universe has heard of you. You are known world wide. Did you think you were only famous here?"

"Well…yea, actually. I never really thought about it. I haven't actually been anywhere outside of England. You're Professor Raine, right?"

"Yup, I am she, but I prefer to be called Iris. Who says everyone has to be so formal?"

"Well you can call me Harry then. Can I have my detention now?"

"Do you really want a detention, or would you like me just to kill you while I'm at it?"

"I'll take the latter punishment."

"Harry," she softened her joking tone to a more friendly manner. "It doesn't take a genius or a friend to tell that something is wrong, would you like to come to my office and talk about it?"

"No, that's ok, unless you can tell me what I'm supposed to with the idea that I'm gay and supposed to love my mortal enemy," Harry laughed dryly.

Iris blushed. "I actually, hm, hm, can. See, I am gay, and married." She brandished the small elegant silver band on her left hand. "Have been since I was thirteen. Gay that is, not married. That didn't happen until last year. So I have some experience. If you have questions I can help you."

Considering his other options, which were basically none, Harry decided to take his teacher's offer. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, my office is just around the corner," she led the way. "I heard you running, that's why I came out."

"Are you going to give me a detention?" Harry asked.

The brunette smiled, "No, you know that you aren't supposed to run in the hallways so you must have been running for a reason."

"I was running from my problems, literally."

"Tell me about them," she sat in the chair across from her desk, equalizing herself with her student.

Beginning from the two messages he had received in his dreams, Harry easily shared his story with his teacher, who didn't seem like his teacher at all. She was kind and thoughtful and most of all, helpful. Her full attention was paid to Harry and she let him ramble for nearly an hour, pouring out his darkest fears and wishes. When he had finished his story, Iris was still holding onto Harry's last words. "What am I supposed to do? This is all so crazy and mixed up."

Iris chose her words carefully, "It sounds to me like a lot of things have come out of the woodwork and it has all happened so suddenly that you don't know how to deal with it all." Harry nodded. "I think that what you should do is get to know this…Draco?" Harry nodded again. "Get to know Draco and go from there. It may be hard to get to know this boy, because he sounds very confined and you two have been enemies for a very long time. People can change though, so keep an open mind. When you start to get to know Draco, you can start to also sort through your feelings. You already know you don't like um…Jenny?"

"No, Ginny," Harry corrected.

"Oh yea. Ginny. Anyways," she continued, "You already know you don't like Ginny and you haven't met anyone else that you truly like. Maybe Draco will be the one, and maybe he won't be. Just because someone tells you something, doesn't always make it true. I may even be wrong, but I'm not," she laughed with an open mouth. Harry was reminded of the Muggle actress Julia Roberts.

Harry smiled back, at ease around the newest addition to Hogwarts. "Thanks for listening, Pro-Iris. I really appreciate it. I don't know anyone else that is gay and I don't exactly want to shout it from the rooftops until I'm one hundred percent sure."

"It's no problem, Harry. You can come to me anytime. My door is always open to you."

Harry left the small office, feeling as if he had a better handle on things. The only thing he had to do was figure out how to get to know Draco.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this chapter. I promise Draco will show up a lot more from now on. I know it's been a while but I am NOT one to just throw harry and draco into bed (except for my one shot Facing the Fire). please R&R and stick with me, since some of my chapters are slow, but it will get better!!!! thanks again for everything and your reviews!!!! 


	11. Classes

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Ten- Classes**

Next morning, Harry's golden opportunity hit him on his ass, literally.

Harry hadn't been able to sleep the previous night after his long talk with Iris and since his friends hadn't waited up for him, he sat up most the night thinking of ways to get closer to Draco but not seem suspicious. Everything he came up with was either not doable or far too problematic. Finally in the early hours of morning, when light began to creep through the common room windows, Harry peacefully slept.

When Hermione woke Harry, he had slept only a couple hours; that was why Harry hadn't been paying attention to where he was walking. One moment Harry was carrying his books down to the Great Hall. The next moment Harry's books were splattered on the floor and he was flat on his ass.

A blonde barrier stood above him.

"What the fuck, Potter?" Draco Malfoy snarled, readjusting his mussed robes. "Are you blind or just dense? It's called eyes, they are located under that hideous scar on your face. Use them!"

Draco was about to walk away when Harry scrambled up, "Aren't you going to help me pick up my books?"

Draco smirked and shook his head while he walked away, "Why would I do that, Potter? I could just let you get trampled. I like that idea better."

'So much for that plan,' Harry reflected sarcastically. 'Let's hope the next one goes just as grandly.'

In the Great Hall, Harry sat between his two best friends and grabbed himself a piece of toast. He gingerly lathered on mango jelly before jumping into the conversation.

"No, Ron, you cannot skip Potions. I don't care if you have two hours of it or that it is with Slytherin. You have to go," Hermione disputed.

Ron disagreed. "Why not? This year isn't anything. OWL's were last year and next year is NEWT's. So this is our free year to do nothing!"

"Don't you understand that this year is a test?" Hermione asked. "This is the year where we have to learn as much as we can so that next year is only a review for the NEWT's."

Gazing abashed at his girlfriend, Ron just gaped. Harry supposed the two would never meet eye to eye. Hopefully one day they would agree to disagree and finally stop bickering like an old couple. Harry figured that soon he would be dragged into the argument; it was the natural part of life, the order of everything that resembled him.

Before the conversation could get heated, Professor McGonagall handed out Harry's schedule and a note from Iris.

_Harry,_

_I would very much like to have a cup of coffee with you in my office. Would it be possible for you to stop by around three? If you are free that is. If not, we can do it another time or another day. I teach three classes today right away in the morning and then one later in the evening. You can give me your answer in class. Thanks and see you at eleven!_

_Iris_

_PS-I am sorry to say that you will have to call me Professor Raine in class, it is Albus' wishes. After class you can still call me Iris. I will also have to call you Mr. Potter. Everything here is so formal, I still have to get used to it._

Leaning over Harry's shoulder, Ron asked, "Who is Iris?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The newest DADA teacher. Do you pay no attention?"

"How come she called you Harry? And why sign her name Iris? You two don't even know each other."

"Yes they do, Ron."

Ron's eyes opened wide. "Since when? She is from America!"

For the second time Hermione rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ron, you can be so dim-witted. Harry met her last night after he left the common room. They talked for hours, hence he didn't come back."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"You just were."

Harry impulsively laughed, his voice ringing true and free. "The more you two fight, the more I want to laugh. You argue over anything that you disagree on and even when you agree you argue. Could you guys be anymore smitten?" He laughed again as his friends turned two shades of red. If only things with Draco were as simple as Ron and Hermione made it. At least with them, they were didn't have to worry about rivalries. He had to.

Breakfast came to end and the Hall emptied. Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors made their way to the cold dungeons. Only a handful of other students, including Draco Malfoy, made it into the OWL year of Potions. Snape apparently was very picky; he hadn't even allowed every Slytherin to enter. Who would have known Snape had expectations and standards.

After a grueling two hours of Snape bashing everyone in the room except the Slytherins, Harry left the hazy room, sweat running down his flushed face. Any thought he had had of a tougher class was vaporized. Snape was going to make the year very difficult, and Harry was sure the greasy git was laughing at his students and gloating it up in his office.

The next class the trio had together was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was excited to see what kind of a teacher Iris would be. If she was anything like she had been last night, Harry knew that the class would soon become his favorite, again. He even thought that if he wasn't supposed to be gay and her already gay, he would want to be around her everyday. She had a spirit that couldn't be tamed, a wicked humor and a way of looking into the depths of his heart. Maybe she was gifted with Seer blood, and then again, probably not.

Entering the classroom, Harry noted that many of the same people he shared Potions class with were in here, including the famous Draco. Unlike Snape's class where only a handful of desks were taken, every seat but one was filled. Many of the students were eager to learn about their newest teacher. Some, on the other hand, didn't care because they had had so many different teachers; they didn't count on this one lasting. Draco fell in the last category and sat indifferently in the farthest seat from the back. To Harry, it looked like the pale boy was forced to take the class and really wanted to worship the Dark Arts. Merlin, Harry hoped not. He wouldn't be able to love someone who worshiped that which hated him and vice versa.

Finally, Iris entered the classroom from her office, wearing her blue streaked hair back in a loose bun, the complete opposite of McGonagall's tight bun. "Good afternoon!" she smiled at her class. "I'm glad to see you are all interested in fighting the Dark Arts. That makes me very happy. To get the ball rolling, I figured I would try to get to know you better. So your first assignment that will be due Thursday is to write me a thirteen inch essay on yourself. I want you to describe who you are, where you come from and where you plan to be in ten years."

Hermione's hand shot in the air. "Is it ok if we go over the limit?"

"No," Iris explained, leaning against her desk in a relaxed stance. "This is to teach you to use better word structure and organization. Everyone knows that organization and concentration are key when battling enemies," she paused and fished for something in her desk. "Before we begin I am going to pair everyone up in twos. In one month we will be presenting a variety of complex spells. Each pair will have one spell to teach to the class, but you will also have to explain what that spell does, the history of the spell, how to defend oneself from it, if you can, and any helpful tips or interesting facts about it. Also, you will need to demonstrate the spell, and be warned, they can not be learned overnight. What's more, you will turn in three pieces of parchment, each fourteen inches in length, the day you are to present of everything I just mentioned."

Iris began to pass out a sheaf of parchment to everybody. "These are the spells that I have chosen out of a book of thousands that will work for this assignment. When I pair you up, you will need to pick out at least three of these spells you want teach. On Thursday I will ask for the number one, to ensure that no one repeats a spell. These teachings will be twenty minutes, no more, no less. This is about perfecting and honing your skills. Use your time wisely and efficiently, I do not accept late work or half assed work. And the pairings are Granger with Patil, Weasley with Zabini, Longbottom with Finch-Fletchley, Potter with Malfoy…" she continued down the list until everyone had a partner.

"There will be no switching partners, no changing spells once Thursday is over. I can be your best teacher or your worst one. So don't play games with me. I let class out early on occasion but if things start to slide, I will revoke your privileges. I am a tough but grader and if you don't show up for class without a viable excuse, I will fail you. Thank you for your time, class is dismissed."

With an inward smile, Harry was glad he was paired with Draco. This was just the chance he was looking for to get to know Draco. Iris was definitely on his side and he loved her for it. Telling his friends he would catch up with them later, Harry stayed behind to chat with Iris.

"I appreciate you pairing me with Draco," Harry thanked his teacher.

She smiled. "It was no problem. I figured I would just give you two a shove in the right direction. It's now up to you to run with it. Good luck," she winked her chocolate eyes. "Can you make it today then?"

"Actually, no I can't. I should probably do the homework you assigned. I would hate to fail," he joked.

Iris' laugh rang around the room. "You certainly are clever. Was I too harsh you think?"

"You did remind me of a younger version of Professor McGonagall."

"Is that bad?"

"No, unless you like to be uptight and strict."

"Oh boy, I'm in for a ride, but you will keep me in line," they both laughed. Harry knew he was going to have a great time in her class, regardless of the workload.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know...'Draco, where is he?' he will show up in the next chapter, majorly. he is going to have a HUGE part now. ok? please dont hate me!!! 

Also, I would like to add my reasoning for why Harry spilled his beans to the Iris when he didn't know her: I believe that people need people. We need others to guide us, correct us, help us and love us. Harry has all of these things. He has the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, who help him and make him a better person. But what he doesn't have is someone who is an outsider to just listen and not judge him. No one likes to be judged, it is harsh and unfair. Why do you think so many people see shrinks? To get help that their family and friends could not. This is why Harry puts his trust in Iris. Not only that, Harry does tend to have faith in people, this is obvious in a lot of ways in the books. Since Harry has had good and bad teachers, it is harsh to think that all teachers will be evil. Not so. But thanks for the flames, it gives me reason to shine.


	12. Not Knowing the Enemy

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Eleven-Not Knowing the Enemy**

The first week of school rushed by Harry as he tried to get his bearings on the boy he was supposed to love and complete the toppling tower of homework he had received. It was a Saturday and he had just spent three hours doing homework. For such a "slacker" year, the teachers sure did know how to spread it thick. With Iris' daily homework assignments, McGonagall's tedious tasks and Snape's evil ways, Harry wasn't sure if he would make it another week, especially if he didn't start getting enough sleep. Harry had to admit though, he was getting more sleep than Hermione who was running on an average of three hours per night. She unlike the rest of the school, was again taking more courses than normal. Without the help of the Time-Turner, Hermione was in worse shape than Harry had ever seen. She was going to wear herself out before the first month was over.

Even though Harry was getting little sleep and most of his time was consumed by homework and plans, he did find time to fly, the only thing that took his mind off of his obstacles. Normally Ron would fly with Harry, to try and better his Keeper abilities, but today he was hindered. Ron was spending quality time with his busy girlfriend. What that quality time was, Harry did not want nor need to know.

As Harry soared above the tree tops, oblivious to all, something smacked into the back of his head. He lurched forward and nearly fell off his broom, but instead his nose cracked the wood of his handle. Blood started to run down his face. Clamping the sleeve of his robe to his bloody nose, Harry looked at what had hit him. A bludger was soaring through the sky, its releaser standing fifteen feet below Harry. He sighed, it was Draco Malfoy, as usual.

Landing on the hard ground, Harry staggered with his broom in one hand and a still bleeding nose in the his other hand. Placing his broom on the ground he mumbled a spell causing his nose to fix itself. Harry then siphoned off the blood from his robe before he gave a second look at the laughing Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, picking up his broom.

"Just thought I'd drop in and let you fall," Draco sneered.

"Mmm, thanks," Harry sarcastically said. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Figured we could get that stupid project over for Raine, and seeing as you were too chicken to make the first move, here I stand."

Furrowing his brows, Harry grumbled. He _was _going to make the first move, he just hadn't known _how_. That didn't make him chicken. It just made him hesitant. Better yet, it made him concerned. Neither wanting to ruin the project or fail in getting to know Draco, Harry had put a lot of thought into their first real time together. All that thinking was now down the drain. Damn Draco and his rashness.

"Yea, whatever," Harry commented. "Let's just get it over with." He didn't want to seem too eager or too happy. It would be a sure give away to his true motives.

"Might as well go to the Library first," Draco directed. "Then later on we can go to the Room of Requirement."

"Sounds good to me, I just need to put my broom away and change. I'll meet you there in ten minutes."

The two boys split up as Harry took a shortcut to the Gryffindor common room and Draco went the long way to the Library. Harry looked back over his shoulder as the second boy retreated down the hallway. Even the back of Draco's head was distinguishable. Feeling the back of his own head, Harry wondered if his looked as apparent as Draco's and decided that was a no.

Following the disappearance of his broom and messy clothes, Harry hurried to the Library to find the Slytherin at the largest table. At least twenty books were already pilled on the table, some flipped open to a certain page and some still untouched.

"Why do we have so many books?" Harry asked, pushing aside a small stack of books to make room for his body.

"Because, Potter, we picked the hardest damn spell. That's why!" Draco complained.

"Hey, don't go blaming me. You picked the spell!"

"You're the one-"

A shadow fell on their table. An angry Madam Pince glared down at the two. "This is a Library! You will follow the rules!" she quietly hissed. "Shh!"

Harry grabbed a book, glaring daggers at Draco. "You did pick it."

"Shut the hell up," Draco hissed. "There isn't anything we can do about it now. So we are stuck with _Duro_."

For two hours, Harry and Draco wrote down everything they found on their spell. Nothing was said as the boys diligently worked; this was probably because the two boys were furious with each other. Neither boy wanted to admit they were wrong and neither wanted to be the first to apologize. Harry wasn't going to, that was for sure, even if it meant widening the gap between them. He didn't care at the time being.

'_Duro, a form of powerful wand magic that enables the caster to turn an object into stone. Much like Transfiguration, one's entire entity and mind capability must be focused on the object at hand. Waving one's wand carelessly can create a backfired spell from which is nonreversible. For less mediocre objects, like Witches and Wizards, a wand will be of no use. This type of magic is known as Wandless magic and is extremely powerful, when done correctly. For more information, please read the second edition to Spells: A Guide to the Complex.'_

Closing the book, Harry sighed. He had an entire piece of parchment filled from the ten books he had read. Most of it was repeated knowledge, passed from one author's hands to the next. Some of, however, was extremely new information but extremely vague. Nowhere could he find how to actually complete the spell. He merely had the thoughts behind it. What was the point of that?

"Have you found how to cast the spell?" Harry asked, breaching the extended silence around the large table.

Draco shook his head. "I told you this was fucking complicated. Twenty books and all of it says the same thing. 'This is what it does and this is what you would need to be thinking,'" the blonde mimicked, snapping closed his own seven hundred page book. "We are going to need the Restricted Section in order to finish this. Do you think whatever-her-name-is will allow it?"

"Her name-" Harry spat, "-is Professor Raine, get it right."

"Yea, whatever," Draco waved his hand with an air of majesty. "Why don't you go chat her up and I'll stay here. I don't want to talk to her anyways."

Ten minutes later, with a signed approval by Iris to use the Restricted Section, Harry returned to find Draco sitting in the same place Harry had left him, only Draco wasn't doing any work; the boy was sleeping with his feet on the chair next to him. The first thought that ran through Harry's mind was that of torture and then murder. 'How could that prat just sleep while I do all the work?' he thought venomously to himself. But then, a second thought flitted across his mind. 'He looks so peaceful. If only he could look like that every waking moment.'

Harry's reverie was broken as Draco's eyelids opened and his eyes caught those of the staring green eyes of Harry. "Can I be of assistance?" Draco asked, sarcasm dripping from every syllable as he put his feet down and stood. "Or do you just stare at everyone? Like the big freak you are?"

The blood that had been boiling two minutes before was once again red hot. How could a person envoke such mood changes one minute and then be completely sane the next? Harry didn't think he was ever going to be able to love this boy, let alone get to know him.

"Can you be anymore of an ass, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, leading the way to Madam Pince, note in hand. "Or is it that way because your face looks like an ass?"

"Shut the hell up, Potter. At least my face is unhindered by scars and blemishes," Draco shot back.

Madam Pince read the note and eyed up the two boys. Realizing that the note was authentic, she allowed them passage into the "unknown."

"Where do we begin?" Harry asked his partner, scanning the book titles of the shelves he passed in utter amazement. He had only venture into this area of the Library a few times, namely in the dark.

"This way," Draco grumbled. "Not much of a recurring customer, are we?"

"Sorry we can't all be like you, Draco."

Both boys stopped in their tracks. Draco's head spun quickly back at Harry and Harry averted his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" the blonde demanded. "Don't ever use my first name again! You are no friend of mine; you aren't even the lowly dirt beneath my feet." Draco then backed away from Harry and, taking the isle adjacent to the one Harry was in, left.

'Fuck,' Harry sighed. He had accidentally let slip a crucial piece of evidence. What an idiot he felt like. Draco wasn't interested in him, he didn't even want to be around him. At least now Harry could stop trying to get to know his enemy. Prophecy or not, Draco was not the one.


	13. Realizations

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twelve-Realizations**

Harry was in no mood to finish Iris' homework assignment after Draco's sudden departure. Telling Madam Pince that he would be back the next day, Harry decided he was going to finish his interrupted flight. As he was heading back to the common room to once again change and grab his broomstick, Harry ran into an unlikely person: Ron.

"I have been looking all over for you!" Ron breathed heavily, clutching his sides in agony. "Where were you?"

With a quizzical eye, Harry answered, "In the Library doing the Defense assignment with Draco."

"What?" Ron snapped to attention. "You-him-Ok, well you have explaining to do, but right now you have to come!"

"Why, what is so dire?"

"You have a letter, from _her_," the red head hissed under his breath.

Harry still didn't understand. "Have you and 'Mione been drinking?"

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled Harry's robes. "You have a letter, from Malfoy's mother. Hello! And people say I'm the dimwit."

"Why is it so important that I get there now? It will still be there later," Harry tried to grab back his robes back from his friend's forceful grip. Instead, Ron pulled harder, ripping Harry's sleeve up to the elbow.

"Hermione can fix it later," Ron made amends. "But this can not wait."

Harry stopped in stubbornness, unwilling to continue until he had all the answers to this weird scene. "Why won't you just tell me what is the matter?"

"What's wrong is that the letters are covered in blood and the owl in now dead."

"Letters, as in plural?"

"One is to you, the other is to Malfoy."

Running like magic, the two boys made their way to the common room in record time. The portrait was already open, awaiting their arrival, with Ginny standing watch. "Hermione is waiting in your room."

Inside the boys' dorm room, a wet cheeked Hermione sat cradling what looked like a stuffed animal. Upon closer inspection, Harry saw that the carrier owl was indeed dead. This owl, though not the eagle owl Malfoy was so proud of, was very beautiful. One could tell it was from a royal family. Its feathers were a soft brown color, tinted with copper and smooth to the touch like goose down. The left wing of the stunning owl was covered in blood, a long gash running the length of it. How the poor thing had made it this far was unbelievable, but one thing was evident; it had flown for its life.

Harry patted his best friend's shoulder, reassuring her with silence. "Where are the letters, 'Mione?"

"On the table," her voice quavered as she held back the tears she longed to release. "I'm going to take the owl to Hagrid. We haven't seen him yet and he can give her a good burial." She shuffled away from the two boys, Ginny taking her arm beside her.

Harry opened the first letter that was addressed to him.

_Harry,_

_Oh Merlin, I haven't much time. I've been on the run for three days. They know where I am. I'm being followed by someone or something. If there was a God I would pray, but I have no strength left. The one last thing I ask of you is that Draco receive his letter. I need him to understand th-_

The rest of the letter was torn away. He didn't know how long the letter was supposed to be, or what topics it had to discuss but now he had to face Draco for the second time that day. Since the two boys had left on such sour terms, Harry was hesitant to try and contact the boy today. Maybe Draco needed a day or a week or maybe even a month to cool off. Sighing, Harry struggled to get enough courage.

Ron interrupted his thoughts, "Are you going to give that letter to Malfoy tonight?"

"Thinking about it, yea."

"What's stopping you? I thought you wanted to be around Malfoy?"

Harry explained the situation from earlier. "Do I let him cool down?"

"Harry, mate," Ron shook his head in sympathy, "Malfoy will never cool down. He will always be a hot head. You just have to face the fire."/\/\/\

Sighing again, Harry tossed his already messy brown hair. Ron was right, he just had to get it over with. There was no use contemplating the confrontation to death. What would happen between the two boys was bound to happen, whether it was today or next year.

One of the slowest trips Harry had ever made was the one to the dungeons. Dreading seeing Draco, Harry dragged his feet the entire way, slowing down those who were still in the halls. At the opening to the Slytherin common room, a group of Slytherins stood waiting for the magical door to allow them passage. When they noticed Harry, many of them scoffed.

"Has wee Potter lost his way?" an ugly pock marked girl shrieked in laughter.

Standing taller and puffing out his chest slightly, Harry spoke more confidently than he was feeling. "I need to speak with Draco Malfoy concerning matters of utter importance."

The pock marked girl spoke again, "Well, Potter, Draco is not available. He has a girl friend." She cackled again with the other four Slytherin girls.

Harry's chest fell and his face began to burn. 'Don't let them see, don't let them see,' he repeated to himself, making an effort to calm himself. Mostly lies were spread between the rivaling houses so Harry couldn't be certain if Draco was unavailable.

"Tell him I have a letter for him," Harry tried again.

Eyeing the Gryffindor suspiciously, the Slytherins entered their territory. Five grueling minutes later, Draco emerged, a look of befuddlement written in his hateful eyes.

"Why do you have a letter for me? Who is it from?" Draco asked.

"Your mother."

"Don't mess with me Potter, I am in no fucking mood."

"I'm not. Here," he handed the unopened letter over to its rightful owner.

Draco ripped the seal of the letter and hastily read the parchment. Gasping, the boy dropped the letter and backed away from Harry as if he were infected. The blonde shook his head. "Is this some kind of prank?"

"What?" Harry was flabbergasted. "No. I don't even know what she wrote you. She just told me to give you that letter."

Draco's breathing hitched. For what Harry could see, Draco looked fearful, or at least worried about something. Harry made to pick up the letter, assuming he would be stopped, but instead found the other boy standing quite erect.

Uncurling the edges of the letter, Harry scanned the familiar writing.

_My dearest Dragon,_

_What I am about to say may come as a shock to you, but you must trust what I have to say._

_For years, ever since your very birth, I have turned against the Dark Lord and his ways. I realized you were far more important to me than power or a name. All I ever wanted was your safety. I am still unsure I have taught you correctly for your father was a heavy influence on you._

_Though you may want to join the forces of evil, I beg you not to. This may be my last wish, seeing as I am being followed and I don't have much time. But please, Draco dear, do not join with the Dark Lord. He does not trust our name anymore because your father is in Azkaban and I have defied him. He will surely kill you. You must, absolutely must, turn to Harry Potter. There is a prophecy about his fate that I believe has to deal with you. He will explain it in more detail. I have no more time._

_Draco, whether you listen or not, know that I will always cherish and love you. You are my baby boy._

_Love from me_

Stunned, Harry looked at Draco who was still standing against the far wall. "This isn't a joke," Harry began. "Your mother contacted me three times and told me of the prophecy. I have it in my trunk upstairs, along with her letter."

Draco spoke, his voice unwavering, strong, "I don't care. Whatever you two nut jobs planned, count me out." He stormed back into his common room before Harry could explain better.

"He can blame me, but it's just another Saturday," Harry told himself, reassuring the worry in his mind, as he began to make his way back to his own common room.

* * *

/\/\/\this is in tribute to my one shot Facing the Fire, also a H/D.

A/N: This is actually the last chapter I have written thus far, but it is by no means the end, obviously. I need to write more but I have been super swamped lately and haven't been allowed the oppurtunity to do so. Bear with me, and don't abandon ship. Hopefully I can get Chapter Thirteen-Crashing Into Walls (the title is all I know thus far haha) up by this next Monday the 10th. If not, I severelly apologize in advanced. I love all my reviewers and am sooooo unbelievabley glad to have you. You make my pretty fanfictioned world go completely round. Thanks again for everything!!


	14. Crashing Into Walls

A/N: Keep this in mind:: A-NALA(think lion king)-TA-LOU ENT-A(like the end of hay); explanation at end.

* * *

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Thirteen-Crashing Into Walls**

The next morning, Harry was walking to breakfast with Ron and Hermione when he saw a flash of blonde on black down the corridor coming from the dungeon area.

"This is your chance," Hermione advised, "Maybe he thought it through last night after you left." She nudged him away with a "Go" and held Ron back.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry called down the bustling corridor, oblivious to the stares produced as he ran through the throng of students. "Stop."

Instead of stopping or even slowing, the blonde boy jolted from the group of Slytherin sixth years into the Great Hall where he had been headed. Harry tried to catch up with the agile boy but as it was the time when most students were up and eating, he had a hard time getting through the packed doors. When he entered the Hall, Harry searched the faces at the Slytherin table but to no avail. Draco Malfoy had disappeared. The Slytherin had probably double backed as soon as he had entered.

"Or maybe he hadn't," a voice at his left arm said. "Sorry."

"It's ok, 'Mione," Harry sighed. "He can't avoid me forever. We have classes and an assignment together."

The trio sat at the Gryffindor table between Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. Since they were so close to listening ears, the three friends dropped their conversation in order to keep the things Harry thought were secret undisclosed.

"Did you hear?" Neville began the gossip train as Harry grabbed a plate of pancakes.

"'ear wha'?" Ron asked, his mouth already packed with what looked like blueberry waffles and eggs.

"Professor Raine is gay!" Ginny excitedly interrupted.

Fear crept into Harry's deadened heart. How did they find out? He himself had only found out a few weeks ago, and Iris had told him. Not knowing if it was a secret, he had only told Ron and Hermione and vowed them to secrecy. Knowing that others were listening, the whole school would know that she was gay. Would everyone except her? If they did, would they accept him when he came out?

"I know, weird right?" Ginny asked the silent Harry, who looked astounded.

"I don't know," he started, sounding uninterested. "Who really cares?"

"Oh, everyone cares. First the school has an evil Defense teacher, then one who was a liar, and then a werewolf, followed by an impersonator, a toad and now a gay teacher. Hogwarts is never dull!"

"So," he hesitated. "It's cool with everyone then?"

"Well, of course! In this day, even you could be gay, Harry," Ginny laughed with Harry as he was sweating profusely. Did she suspect? How could she? Harry turned to face Hermione with a glare on his face.

"What?" she asked, taken aback and whispered "Analytalu."

'Did you tell Ginny I was gay?' Harry thought frantically.

'No! Of course not! I would never!'

'Oh, ok,' he reassured himself. 'Well thanks.'

Hermione thought 'Analytaluenti' and Harry's thoughts became his own. At least Ginny didn't know. But whether she knew or not, everyone was ok with the idea of being gay. With that said, Harry focused on his next talk with Draco, if there was going to be one.

Breaking from his profound thoughts, Harry gathered his school supplies, bid the table 'adieu' and headed to the dungeons with Hermione and Ron for Potions class. Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to Potions class, but he was looking forward to surprising Draco.

However, a surprise was waiting for Harry as he stepped into the classroom in the nonexistent form of Draco Malfoy. Doing a double take, Harry sat between his two best friends and grumbled.

"Where do you think he is?" Ron asked, also noticing Draco wasn't in the classroom.

"Obviously somewhere where I'm not. Merlin, can't he just admit that his mum and I aren't lying?" he pounded his fist on the table.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered as he entered the dungeon and magically slammed the door behind him, "for disturbing the peace."

After a long and tedious class, the trio made their way back to the Great Hall for lunch. At the Gryffindor table, Harry automatically looked towards the Slytherin table and surprisingly found the blonde sitting between a group of almost twenty people.

Harry wondered if anything was going to go in his favor. Thus far, the year had been full of hardships, mounds of school work, secrets and deceptions. Harry didn't think the year could get any harder or more mind boggling. But knowing his luck, he wouldn't have any except the bad kind.

Continuing to stare, Harry's eyes stayed upon Draco. The blonde boy looked frazzled; His hair was not as slick as usual nor was his complexion complete, less pale and more sleek as if he had just run a few laps around the castle. Suddenly Harry's eyes locked with Draco's. The perplexed boy's eyes widened and he quickly launched himself from the table. Not thinking, Harry jolted after Draco. This was his opportune time to elucidate himself.

Again, Harry's plans were evaded. Once in the Entrance Hall, there was no sign of the Slytherin God.

"Dammit!" Harry shouted in irritation.

"Mr. Potter!" a stern voice belonging to Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "That is no way to talk, whether alone or in a crowded room. Five points from Gryffindor."

Harry grumbled and scuttled away before he could get himself or his house in more trouble. "Prick," he complained, rounding the corner of the hall and into a tall barrier.

"Seriously, Potter, what the fuck?" Draco Malfoy requested. "Do you like to run into people? Or is it just that you like to sit on your ass?"

"I don't like either, thanks," Harry angrily retorted helping himself up, knowing that the other wouldn't make a move his way. "Can we talk?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Draco said a simple "No" and set off down the hall, opposite the way he had obviously originally gone.

Scrambling after the teen, Harry grabbed Draco's shoulder. What ensued next was not only painful, but earned both boys a special meeting with the Headmaster.

In Albus Dumbledore's office, two boys sat glaring at the wooden desk which Dumbledore sat behind.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster acknowledged the rivals. "Can either of you explain the mishap in the hallway a few minutes ago?" Silence. "From Mr. Potter's bleeding nose, I can assume Mr. Malfoy hit you, am I to be correct, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, still clutching his nose. Did the stupid git have to hit his nose every time they ran into each other? If Draco hadn't punched him, they wouldn't be in this mess. Now they were probably going to get detention together.

Sighing, Dumbledore strayed from behind his desk. He glided around the desk and the two boys towards a cabinet which stood slightly ajar. Upon further inspection, the Professor extracted a glowing silver dish, emitting small tufts of wispy smoke. "This here, as Mr. Potter well knows, is a Pensieve. It holds a boundless amount of visions of memories which cannot all be stored in our limited minds. When one has burdens too great to suffer, they are allowed the simplicity to transfer their memories into the Pensieve from whence they can glance upon them at their leisure. Not only are my memories located in here," he continued, stirring the whirling contents with his wand. "but others as well, including a Miss Narcissa Black, as she wanted me to call her."

As Dumbledore said this, Draco sat up straighter, aware that his mother had made contact with the Headmaster as well as with Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, your mother and I were in each other's confidences and if you don't know already," his eyes twinkled with deliberation. "Your mother has also made contact with Mr. Potter. Now, if the two of you could lean in you will now be allowed to listen to the original prophecy which Miss Black heard over the summer."

A small and wistful voice began to resound from the small Pensieve:

"_THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN MARKED BY THE DARK LORD WILL FIND HIS FATE IN HIS ENEMY'S DECLINED HANDS…NOT ONCE BUT TWICE WILL HE BE DENIED BY THE LEFT HAND WITHOUT A MARK…BUT HE WHO WALKS THE LIGHT WILL FIND THE KEY TO THE LINK…BE WARNED, THE ANSWER IS NOT FORCE…HE WHO WALKS THE PATH CARRIES THE KEY…HE WILL FIND HIS ANSWERS IN NO BOOK BUT LOOK AMONG THE THORNS…FATE'S HANDS WILL GUIDE YOU."_

"As you already know Mr. Potter, Miss Black believed that this prophecy dealt with your fate, and yours, Mr. Malfoy. Whether you choose to accept it or not is entirely your decision, but I advise you, it is not only your life you will be choosing for. You are dismissed Mr. Potter, I have matters that need to be discussed with Mr. Malfoy," he waved his unwanded hand as he continued to stir the Pensieve's ingredients.

* * *

A/N: The word Analytalu comes from my own mind, pieced together from different words: Analy-analyze, talu-tale (Greek), enti-end (German). I did this because your thoughts as well as dreams can be construed as a tale or story and people such as yourself, friends and people of authority frequently analyze them. I liked it, so there :D

Also, due to time constraints from school, I will no longer be updating a few times a week since I have no time to write or even breathe, it will only be once a week, on Mondays. Sorry for any inconveniece I place on you but you guys ought to know. Thanks again! You all rock!


	15. Three D's

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Fourteen- Three D's**

Harry hoped that after the discussion with Dumbledore that afternoon, Draco would openly seek him out. Dumbledore had not only told Draco exactly what Harry himself had said, but what Narcissa had notified her son of. It was strange to think Dumbledore was Narcissa's confidant, although weirder things had happened in the course of the school year. Even though Harry figured Draco would come to him, it didn't stop him from searching for the blonde after the day had ended and his classes were finished. He looked for the Slytherin at dinner; he looked for him in the halls. Yet everywhere Harry looked, no blonde Slytherin could be found.

Finally, Harry gave up for the evening, retreating back to the Gryffindor common room where his two best friends sat alone on the couch. The two were snogging, very explicitly snogging.

Purposely coughing, Harry startled the two love birds apart from their lip fest. 

"Hi," Hermione wiped her mouth as her face shone with color. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know I never want to see that again," Harry teased and continued before the others could reply. "Don't worry about it though; it's a first time offense." His mouth turned upward in a slow smile.

"Did you, uh, find Malfoy?" Hermione asked, fiddling with the ends of her even bushier hair.

He shook his head. "It's like he doesn't want to be found, which is totally stupid. If it were me I would want answers."

"Maybe he doesn't care," Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Not everyone is like you, mate."

"No duh," Harry rolled his eyes. "Still, he should be somewhat interested. I mean, he just found out his mom wasn't into Dark Arts and talked frequently with Dumbledore."

"I don't know what to tell you," Hermione interjected, "Just give it time. You have the rest of this year and even next year."

"Alright, well thanks guys, I think I'm just going to skip homework and just crash. You may continue your gag fest," he stood up and winked.

Next morning, Harry awoke with a feeling of dread. A dream of far fetched plans and deadly deals lurked in the back of his mind. If the dream was significant, Harry didn't know, but he still felt like today was going to be a day of ill bred wishes.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand there was only fifteen minutes left of breakfast. The raven quickly dressed and grabbed his books before he noticed a note pinned to the curtains of his four poster bed.

_Didn't want to wake you, went to breakfast early, meet us there, we have an idea._

_Ron and Hermione_

The idea, which Harry figured had to deal with Draco, wasn't as great as Harry hoped. Instead of being lavish and breathtaking, it was plain and normal.

"We all split up and look for him," Hermione explained. "Then we can stun him and tie him up if he doesn't comply."

"What?" Harry looked between the two confused. "You're not serious are you?"

"Yea, we are," Ron rationalized. "He is avoiding you and you want to talk with him. Nothing sane has worked. Might as well get it over with so you can stop pining for him, Hermione's words not mine."

Slapping his forehead, he sighed and tried to breathe normally. If his two best friends could come up with nothing better than this stupid plan, maybe there was no saving him.

A gasp was emitted by from a small blonde girl with large hazel eyes kiddy corner to Harry's seat as whispers burst out from the entire Gryffindor table. The small blonde pointed behind his back. Peering over, a larger blonde stood, arms crossed on his chest.

"I need to talk with you, Potter, now," and Draco stalked away towards the corridor.

Before Harry moved he exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron. It was the first time Draco Malfoy had ever made friendly, or semi-friendly, contact with him. His stomach did a flip as he realized that they were irrevocably going to discuss the effects of the prophecy and Narcissa's wishes.

"What is it?" Harry shyly asked reaching the blonde.

"I wanted to tell you," Draco rushed, uncrossing his arms, "that my mother is dead. Professor Dumbledore recounted the last minutes of her life in his office yesterday. I figured you should know since you wrote each other." The blonde once again crossed his arms and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Harry yelled out.

"What?" Draco scowled, clearly unhappy to be hindered.

"Don't you want to talk about the prophecy or your mom or us?"

Draco's eyebrows creased together in anger. "There is no us. Never will be."

Harry's stomach flipped again, but not from inquiry. Why did it hurt so much to be rejected from someone he had never dated and who had been his enemy since day one? Did it really matter? He didn't even think the other boy was the one. Who even knew if it was Draco that Harry's fate crossed. "I don't understand why you're fighting this. What if the prophecy is true?"

"I don't care if it is or not! You aren't my friend and for all I know you are the reason my mother is dead. Come to think of it, you are the reason my father is in jail; why should I have anything to do with you?"

"Because occurrences change and bring people together whether they like it or not."

"Like I said, I don't care. Your life, not mine."

"You aren't as much of a hard ass as you think," Harry blurted.

Suddenly, the raven boy's wind was knocked out of him, with Draco's fist embedded in his stomach. "I am, and who are you to say? You know nothing. Just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived means jack with me. Get over yourself."

"Please," Harry pleaded frantically sucking in air, his lungs bursting from lack of oxygen. "I know more than you think. You were frightened when you got your mother's letter. Scared it was true. I saw it in your eyes. You also avoided me every time something bad came up."

Draco's eyes searched Harry's. "So what."

"Can't you just give the prophecy a try? Not for me or you, but for your mom. It's what she would have wanted, and you know it."

The blonde boy bit his cheek in consideration. On his impassive face Harry couldn't tell what was raging through the other's head but he knew a war was being waged.

After what seemed like hours, Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could start, a mob of students exited the Great Hall and his words were drowned.

When the rush of students had dissipated, the only one left in the hall was Harry. Sadly, because he thought he had finally gotten somewhere with the stubborn boy, he turned to go to his first class. Standing against the banister of the stairs was Draco Malfoy.

"If you want to know, I was going to say no," Draco started. "but seeing the look on your face I figured what the hell, on one circumstance."

"What?" Harry hopefully asked.

"We do things my way without anyone knowing," he stuck out his right hand.

"Agreed," Harry shook Draco's hand, completing the link of the newest deal.


	16. Roughing It

A/N: Sorry this wasn't up yesterday!! It was the first day back from Spring Break and I realized I hadn't done all my homework...yea, long story. Anyways, here it is, sorry it's late!!

* * *

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Fifteen- Roughing It**

"Since we are on good terms right now," Harry ventured after the handshake ended. "I figured we could finally finish our Defense assignment. If you forgot it is due in about two weeks and we have next to nothing done."

"No I didn't forget, Potter. I've got a free hour after fifth period. Meet me in the Library," he gave Harry the cold shoulder as he leisurely ambled down the corridor.

As the day slowly dragged by, Harry's patience waned. He wanted to get to the Library as quickly as he could before Draco changed his mind about giving "them" a try. Still, Harry's classes went no faster nor did the clock abruptly change to two o'clock. It was quite a drag.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as she intensely poked his arm with her wand, a welt appearing where the tip of the wand had made contact with his skin. "You seriously have to pay attention! This is going to be on our exam. There are twenty minutes of class left and then you can be with Malfoy. Until then though you must listen!"

Finally though, his classes ended and Harry was free, for an hour at least. Harry made himself walk to the Library even though his legs were itching to run. He didn't want to seem overly impatient or anticipatory. Draco would do one of two things if he knew Harry's true desires; he would one) bitch and then flee the scene as he did the last time the two boys were alone in the Library or two) have more reason to ridicule him. Not either of those ideas Harry liked so he slowed himself down, determined not to ruin it.

Entering the Library doors, Harry found Draco was already seated at a table, with the same books they had previously searched through and the blonde's notes strewed over a chair.

"Do we have all the information we need to present?" ventured Harry as he grabbed the chair farthest from Draco and took out his notes.

Ruffling through his papers Draco nodded. "I'm pretty sure. We explain what that _Duro _does, the history of the spell, how to defend oneself from it, and we have a few helpful tips/interesting facts about it. The only thing is making sure we will have three pieces of parchment, each fourteen inches in length."

The air between the boys was thick with apprehension and uncomfortable silence.

Clearing his throat, Harry asked if they could begin work on mastering the spell. "We can use the Room of Requirement for it," he added.

"I guess," Draco nodded and searched his notes again, not willing himself to look at Harry.

"So," Harry nervously asked after a few minutes had passed without the utterance of a single word, "What's up with us?"

Draco glared, his eyes piercing through Harry's. "Don't say that too loudly you dumbass!" He searched the faces around them and when figuring that no one had overheard them he continued. "We aren't an item, Potter, if that is what you are thinking. I agreed to give the prophecy a go because of my mum, that's the only reason."

"What are we then if not an 'item'?"

The blonde considered it for a second before coldly answering, "Getting to know each other. That's all."

Harry wasn't ok with the answer. It wasn't actually an answer at all but he would have to accept it anyways. More than likely it was all he was going to get from the Slytherin for a while.

"When should we practice the spell? Tomorrow is Saturday so I just have quidditch practice in the morning for a couple hours, otherwise whenever is good," pronounced Harry.

"Tomorrow is fine. Meet me by the Room at noon," Draco packed his notes and the books he had checked out and left Harry without another glance.

Harry sighed, breathing out and expelling dirt of the past. Would things become easier between him and Draco? Could things even get better? Or was this just an awkward phase that Draco would drop like a burning piece of wood? Harry didn't know and it was unlikely he would figure it out anytime soon. The subject of Draco Malfoy was one of confusion and deception. Subjects like those were undeniably hard to comprehend.

To pass the time between the now and noon tomorrow, Harry worked with Ron on new quidditch plays. Neither of them were official captains, but the real captain was currently in the Hospital Wing with Pine Tree Fever and Harry had unwittingly taken over with Ron as his assistant. Since last year, Ron had come a long ways from being the worst Keeper the Gryffindor team had ever had. He practiced the entire summer with Fred, George and Ginny in the Burrow's backyard. Not only that but Ron actually read a couple hundred books on the business of being a good Keeper and making plans for playing. Harry and Ron both hoped Katie Bell would heal quickly because they didn't like coming up with all the plays and strategies.

When the quidditch plans were in order and they had worked out even better than originally conceived in practice, Harry showered the muck and grim from his body until he was pink around the elbows. Afterwards, being the last one in the changing room, Harry cleaned the dirt from the floors to work out the kinks in his back. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep, having had one nightmare after the next, none discernable now but life-like as he had risen with the sun's first game of peek-a-boo.

Leaving the room sparkling clean and smelling faintly of soap, having washed the floors by hand instead of by magic, Harry made his long way to the Room of Requirement. Once again, Draco Malfoy was already there, pacing before the wall. Before Harry arrived, a door appeared and Draco entered without acknowledging the raven haired boy.

"Not going to say hello?" Harry asked, violently opening the door.

"No," Draco serenely replied. "Let's begin."

They began by studying their notes for a half hour. Then they tried to turn small inanimate objects into stone, starting with things as simple as a twig and working their way up to tables and chairs. After two hours of sweaty wand work, Harry projected trying to use animate objects.

"I don't think we should do it anymore today, we did enough already," Draco responded, falling heavily onto a batch of non-rock-made pillows.

"Fine, but we have to get it done," Harry added, taking a seat on the couch across from Draco.

"No shit, Potter."

"Why don't you call me by my first name?"

Draco shrugged. "Never crossed my mind. I don't think about people I hate, unlike you."

Harry blushed. "I didn't think about you until that prophecy; it wasn't what I wanted."

Draco shrugged again. "You seemed pretty desperate to get me to go along with what that prophecy for someone who didn't want to think about me."

Heatedly, Harry answered: "I believe in the prophecy. I don't doubt everything set in front of me."

"Well, whatever your reason is I don't care. I just want to get this fucking project over with and figure out who the real person is that your life deals with so I can be out of it."

"What?" Harry's entire attention was devoted to Draco's lazy figure. "You're telling me you still don't believe in the prophecy?"

"Duh, are you hard of hearing?"

Standing abruptly, Harry walked away from the couch to the door and back again, irritation coursing through his veins. How could Draco be so pig headed? Didn't he see that everything happening was because of the prophecy? Did his mum die in vain? "You are such a jackass!"

"Fuck you, Potter. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Neither did I genius, but you agreed to give this a go."

"Well maybe I take it back, what are you going to do about it?" Draco suddenly stood, face to face with Harry, their breath mingling together. "You can't do anything; you don't have the guts."

Creasing his eyebrows, Harry glared dangerously at the blonde. "Don't push me, Malfoy."

The blonde played with his words. "No first names today?"

Faster than Harry could think, his hand balled into a fist and slammed into Draco's face. "How is that for guts, asshole?" Harry spat out and slammed the Room's door on his way out.


	17. Questions

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Sixteen- Questions**

"Oh, Harry," Hermione sighed as the raven boy retold the day's horrible story. "That sounds so awful. I'm sorry, but did you have to hit Malfoy? I don't think it helped."

"It made me feel better," Harry shrugged, catching a small golden ball in his outstretched hand. "What else could I do? He just keeps egging me on and pushing me. Do you or do you not think he deserved it?"

"I completely agree he deserved it, except that if your relationship plummets even more it is due to this."

"Who cares about the relationship?" Ron interjected. "This subject has gotten so old and boring. Can't we talk about something else?"

"Like your homework you haven't been doing, again," Hermione asked, her eyebrow raised in question.

Ron groaned. "No, anything but school, homework or Malfoy. Please."

"What about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip?" inquired Hermione. "The 31st is coming up quickly. Did you hear we are having a costume ball? It will be the first one at Hogwarts!"

This piqued Harry's interest. "Where did you hear that?"

"I overheard Professor Flitwick telling Professor Raine while I was waiting for my test results last week. It is a surprise for us, and I think it will be announced soon."

"What brought this on?"

"Supposedly a new shop opened in Hogsmeade called Menacing Cover where you can buy Wizard clothing. They house costumes when Halloween comes around."

"I hope they have a Chudley Cannon costume!" Ron beamed, his eyes glazing over and his mouth drooping.

"Or a queen and king costume! So we can show we are a couple!" glared Hermione.

"Oh, yea, for sure," the red head blushed and sank farther into the Gryffindor couch.

"What are you going to go as, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. With planning the quidditch practices, balancing his school work and trying to get through to Draco he wasn't even going to go to Hogsmeade, which meant he wasn't going to go to the ball either.

"You are going, aren't you mate?

"I wasn't-"

"You can't leave me all by myself, man!" Ron grabbed Harry's robes. "I'll go crazy!"

"Ronald, behave. If you do go, Harry, will you take Malfoy?"

"It's highly unlikely. Do you know what time it is?"

"Three. Why?" Ron requested.

"I have a meeting with Iris in a little while when she is done with her assessment from Dumbledore. Before I got here I ran into her in the hall and she wanted to talk with me. Might be about the Halloween ball, hopefully it isn't to ask me how Draco and I are coming along. She was so excited when I told her Draco accepted the prophecy."

"Have fun, mate. Let her down easy," Ron joked.

"Thanks," Harry sighed, shaking his robes as he stood and walked away from his best friends. Merlin, let his talk with Iris be about anything but Draco. 'Please, please, please,' he begged the gods.

Unfortunately for Harry, Iris had two things on her agenda: Draco Malfoy and the upcoming Halloween Ball.

"Seriously, Harry, you must ask Draco. It may be the only way to salvage your relationship," Iris advised.

"I wasn't even going to go. It isn't a big deal," Harry complained, picking at his shoe and not making eye contact with his teacher/friend. "It's just a ball. There will be others."

"But there won't be other _first _balls! Plus you and Draco have to get started somehow."

"Iris," Harry whined, throwing his foot off his leg and slumping in the chair. "Don't make me. I can't face him. I punched him for Merlin's sake. He will never be nice or even civil to me again."

Iris placed her hand on his leg, her eyes saddened. "Don't give up, Harry, for your sake. Life's road is full of potholes and wide ditches. Sometimes you want to jump in the ditch and avoid the potholes, but no one ever said the easier route is the better one. Take it one broom at a time."

Harry puzzled over this for a moment and came to one conclusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I read it in an American book. Thought it was useful here," she smiled, her eyes twinkling in the same way as Dumbledore's did.

"Never do it again. It isn't you."

"Ok, I cross my heart," she motioned across her chest. "But will you promise me to at least ask Draco? Even if the answer is no, it is much better to find out than wonder."

Grumbling, Harry promised he would ask Draco. After ten more minutes of Halloween talk, Harry left Iris' office and headed back to the common room, where Ron and Hermione were passionately embraced.

"Merlin! Again?" Harry tightly closed his eyes and clasped his hands over them to ensure he saw nothing but darkness. "Can't you go to the Room of Requirement or even in a closet?"

"Sorry, mate," Ron pulled his shirt down, his face the color of the couch. "Hey, where are you going?"

Harry had turned mid-sentence and strolled back out the Gryffindor common room. He didn't want to hear the excuses. He certainly did not want to wait for Ron to wipe the chapstick smears off his stomach. How he hated when his two best friends were left alone, although he knew he should be happy for them. They had finally found each other after years of love struck bickering. If only they could show their love in a less public area.

"Hey," a male's voice called after Harry's wandering mind. "Potter!"

It was Draco Malfoy.

Harry kept walking, even faster than before. He was surely going to get the shit beat out of him, and that would not be fun.

"Would you stop!" Draco yelled, breaking out in a run.

This only made Harry run faster from the blonde. Draco sounded angry and Harry knew he was faster than the blonde because of his long legs. Hopefully the Slytherin didn't start cursing his fleeing back.

"Harry!"

Stopping quickly, Harry turned. Standing at the end of the corridor Draco was holding his side and leaning against the wall for support. Did the other actually call him by his first name?

"Are you done?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he wasn't sure it was appropriate to use Draco's first name.

"Just to talk, can we go to the Room?"

Wary, Harry nodded his approval. "Sure."

In the Room of Requirement, two chairs sat in the middle of an empty room. Never once had Harry seen such an empty room, especially here of all places. Why would Draco call up such a simple place?

"I'm just going to get this over with," Draco began, sitting in one of the chairs. Harry took the opposite chair. "I don't get punched by other people. I have never let it happen before, and it won't get past me again, but I thought I had you pegged as all talk. I was wrong, I admit it."

"People can surprise you."

"True. So, rumor is there is a Halloween ball, do you want to meet up?"

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "Repeat that."

"Do you want to meet up at the ball?"

"Why are you asking me? Is this a trick?"

"No, but you aren't as Golden Boy Gryffindor as I thought. If you want to say I'm lying then get out."

"I don't. It's just…odd."

"People can surprise you," the blonde stood and walked out of the Room without a second glance.

A/N: I hope this is satisfying for you. I couldn't think of a better way to get them "together" and make it seem realistic. What do you all think? Thanks for everything!!


	18. The Ball

A/N: Hey all! So sorry this is a week late, but I had to work out some kinks that I wasn't happy about and I wanted it to be a good post because of what happens in the end (-wink-). Thanks for your patience and I made this chapter a bit longer just for your wait! Thanks again! You guys are the best!!

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Seventeen- The Ball**

On the morning of Saturday October 31st, Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in the newest addition to Hogsmeade, Menacing Cover, with the rest of Hogwarts. The ball had been announced only a week earlier and everyone was invited, a treat from Dumbledore and his newest colleague, Iris Raine. Other schools had even gotten special invitations to attend the biggest event of the year, although it was only for those who had exceeded in their O.W.L.'s to keep participants at a minimum, for security reasons.

Harry was currently looking at a black suit and tie. It was supposed to be a representation of the American hit movie James Bond 007. Would he be able to pull off the rugged and dashing costume? Or would he simply drown in it and appear to be a child instead of a man?

"You should be a pirate, Harry," Ron admired a ripped, white long sleeve shirt that matched torn, tight black pants and a feathered hat. "I would, but my hair will make me look like I got too much sun. plus 'Mione wants to go as a couple, and between you and me, she has Merlin-awful taste."

The raven bit back a laugh as Hermione exited a fitting room dressed head to toe in an overly large, red dress covered in lace and frill.

"What do you guys think?" she asked as she turned. "Ron and I can be lovers from the Victorian age."

Ron groaned. "I am not wearing anything with lace or frills on it again! You can forget it."

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione fought. "The Victorian age was a beautiful time filled with romance and men who would open the door for their other half!"

"I don't care. I won't look like a dolt."

"I think he is putting his foot down," Harry interjected before the whole crowd could hear their argument. "Why don't you guys go as Julius Caesar and Cleopatra?"

Hermione and Ron stopped arguing as they contemplated the idea. "Alright," they both agreed and smiled at each other as they embraced. Harry shook his head, those two were definitely something, that was for sure.

"What are you going to wear, Harry?" Hermione asked through the fitting room door as she undressed. "Do you know what we-know-who will be wearing??"

"No, we didn't discuss it," he fiddled with the sash of an Adam costume. "I'm also betting he doesn't want everyone to know we are meeting up later. We are enemies, you can't forget."

"I haven't but it would be cute to match like Ron and myself!" the brunette beamed.

"Well scratch matching, I just need a good costume to make me look-"

"Hot?"

"Good," Harry shook his head again.

The three Gryffindors searched the costume shop for an hour after they had purchased the Caesar and Cleopatra costumes, but found nothing that Harry felt either drawn to or didn't want to run from.

"I can't believe there is nothing in this entire store," sighed Harry as he collapsed against a bare wall. "Am I just that hard to please?"

"No," Hermione consoled. "You have an idea in mind and you shouldn't be swayed. I'll go ask the owner to see if he has anything in the back." She sidled over to a tall, gray haired man with a hat that read 'Here to cover you menacingly.'

After five minutes Hermione came running up to the two boys, "Harry, Harry!!" she exclaimed. "Come with me quickly!"

She dragged Harry by the sleeve of his robe to a small, almost hidden door next to the counter. Behind the door was a large room, not as large as the main room but still large enough to fit the Gryffindor common room inside.

"Wow," Ron's mouth fell open as he gazed up rows of brightly colored, beaded and outlandish costumes. "Where did these all come from?"

Hermione was grinning like a Hyena. "The owner said he didn't have enough room to put all these out so he just left them in back. We are the first ones to ask if there were more so now he is sharing, but we can't let anyone else back here otherwise things will get mixed up."

Impressed, Harry fingered a shiny pair of gloves attached to a set of leather studded overalls. 'Where do I begin?' he thought to himself and was answered when he glanced out of the corner of his eye a burgundy Henry VIII outfit. His breathe was taken away as he took in all the details as he closed the gap between him and the costume. It was made of pure silk, the top mostly the color of an old, bloody death with slightly puffed shoulders decorated in ornate jewels and long black sleeves. An upturned collar had Henry's insignia printed on it and beautifully sleek embroidery down the front. The black tights that went with the costume were long and hid a pair of flat black pointed shoes with rhinestones. This was the costume Harry was going to wear, no matter what it cost him. He was going to dazzle the pants off of Draco, and it excited him.

That night, Ron, Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor boys finished fussing with minor details awaiting their dates who were completing hair and makeup the Muggle way.

"Girls, how long can it take them?" snidded Dean Thomas as he waited for Ginny Weasley. "We already know what their face looks like or we wouldn't have asked them!" The group of boys burst out in peels of laughter.

"I wouldn't be so crude to judge, Dean," a snide emitted from the top of the girls' stairs. All eyes turned as over thirty girls swept gracefully down the stairs to their dates. A few gasps were expelled from the younger boys who had never seen so many pretty girls.

Harry was the last person out of the portrait hole. He was a little saddened that he didn't have a date for the night but what did it mater? Later he would meet up with Draco Malfoy, the it-boy of Hogwarts. Wasn't that satisfaction enough for one boy? Unsure, Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall which was lavishly decorated in pumpkins the size of Hagrid's hut, obsidian colored bats among the bright stars that lit the ceiling and melting candles. Small tables were littered against the fake blood stained walls and on Harry's far left a long, black table oozed with food and drinks, specially prepared by the house Elves. A band comprised of seven boys was currently playing at the other end of the hall.

"Looks fantastic, doesn't it?" a voice that belonged to Iris giggled. A muscular woman with short green cropped hair was attached to Iris' left hand. "Guys, this is Treasa, my wife. Treasa, this is Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"Hello," the trio simultaneously said.

"'Sup?" she smiled a brilliant white smile. "You guys actually go to school here? It's way bigger than any Wizarding schools in America."

Hermione began what was going to be a long and slightly overdone speech about Hogwarts and its history which apparently Treasa was very thrilled with hearing. Ron unwillingly tagged along, unable to head to the much desired food table.

Harry on the other hand was preoccupied with finding Draco. In the sea of bodies, it was turning out to be quite difficult, especially since there were more people than the normal capacity. Was Draco looking for him as well? Or was he alone in the effort?

Nearly twenty minutes later of vainly searching the faces on the dance floor, Harry caught a glimpse of blonde hair under a large black hat with a feather pinned to it. Draco was erotically slow dancing with an nondescript dark skinned male. This sent tingles of jealousy down Harry's spine, but he quickly tried to shake the feeling, it wasn't his place to feel anything, they were not a couple, even if Draco had said they could try.

Silently Harry stood off to the side of the dance floor, always with Draco in his sights. The blonde never said how they would know to meet without anyone any one else knowing or even where they would meet. His plan was to catch Draco's eye and then leave the Great Hall, hoping the Slytherin would understand and follow. From there Harry was sure Draco would take over.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was merely minutes, Harry caught Draco's attention because he

accidentally tripped another couple blindly dancing circles around the dance floor. A commotion was not what Harry had in mind, but it was just what he needed to get out of the hall without anyone being too suspicious.

"Let's hope you are more graceful later," Draco's smooth voice called behind Harry's reddened neck as he exited the staring crowd.

Harry turned around and for the first time saw Draco's entire costume; it was the pirate outfit Ron had wanted Harry to wear. The white shirt clung to the blonde's muscled arms and torso, showing off only a hint of what was beneath as the pants cut very closely to his nether regions. He looked very swashbuckling, even delectable.

"I was going to wear that same costume," Harry tried for small talk.

Draco shrugged, "It looks better on me. You probably don't have the right body for it."

The Slytherin could still be very pugnacious. "Why did you want to meet up?"

"Figured I could give you a few lessons," he cooed, stepping closer to Harry. "You hit like a girl."

Harry's breath hitched. "Why should I believe you? You were just slow dancing with that guy."

"I am a free being, Potter. Not chained to you," he started to walk away from Harry, "I can go back to Smith though, if you don't believe me."

The Slytherin could also be very coy. "Fine, but what do you really want to do?"

Turning, Draco had a smirk on his pale face. "Just chat."

"Then start talking," ordered Harry, not amused with Draco's game of cat and mouse.

"Why did you punch me?"

"You deserved it, pushed me to my limit."

"Why did you agree to meet now?"

"You asked me to," if he was going to be grilled, he would grill right back. "Why did you ask me to meet you?"

"You changed."

"Why does that matter to you?"

"Because I believe in the prophecy you highly praise," Draco rolled his eyes. "You are supposed to be the smart one here."

"Fuck you. Answer the question."

Suddenly Draco closed the body space between himself and Harry. The blonde grabbed hold of the brown hair that was not hidden by the massive crown and tugged the boy's face to his. Harry closed his eyes as Draco's lips met his, brutally and delicately at the same time. It surprised Harry how much he had wanted this exact scene to happen, a yearning inside him that had not been fulfilled with anyone else. Too soon Draco pulled away and whispered, "Is that a good enough answer?" and then strode away from the bewildered Gryffindor.

"It sure is," Harry mutely commented to Draco's retreating back as he licked his lips, tasting, not for the last time, Draco.


	19. Masks

A/N: Sorry this is once again late. I should be right on time because that's what I promised all my faithful readers, but I have less than 4 weeks of college left and so I have a hell of a lot to do right now. So, I kinda have to push my fics to last place on things I need to accomplish. I am sure all of you understand what i am talking about and I thank you for everything you have done. Thanks for sticking with me and my wavering deadlines.

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Eighteen- Masks**

"Sit up straight," a female voice barked to the sleepy classroom. "This is not a bedroom, it is a classroom, where learning is to ensue, not dreams. My job is to fill your head with the necessary ingredients for you to create a successful and alive future. I do not care that the Halloween Ball took place last night," Iris Raine continued to lecture, "Nor do I care that you chose to stay up later than designated having mini parties of your own. You should have been better prepared. Now, today I am handing back your graded essays on your chosen spell. Attached is a half parchment with your grade for the lesson you taught. Almost all of you did very well and I expect the next spell to go even better."

Groans emitted from around the classroom while Iris handed out the essays. When she got to Harry she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, Harry, please forgive me." Harry was confused why Iris would say such a thing. She hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe she was sorry for having partnered Harry with Draco because it hadn't worked out quite as smoothly.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione patted his back. "Don't worry over it too much. You just have to do better next time."

"What are you talking about?" he grabbed back his graded parchment from his nosey friend. Written on the top right corner of Harry's essay was a large red 'P.' Harry's face fell; they hadn't done that badly. So what if in the middle of presenting their spell an argument had erupted in which Harry had accidentally turned Iris' pet snake into stone. She was only that way for a few minutes and nothing really seemed wrong with her except the fact that instead of being green, the snake was now a pale shade of grey. Also, himself and Draco had not been able to complete the spell to turn humans into stone which was the ultimate goal.

Iris continued her lecture after silencing the class with a magnificent shower of purple stars. "The next spell you will be teaching will be one of a greater difficulty than the previous spell. For those of you who failed this assignment, you will remain with your partner to work out the kinks. The rest of you will be paired as so: Patil and Zabini, Weasley and Longbottom, Granger and Finch-Fletchley." She continued down her list as she passed out the new list of spells. "Please get with your partners and review the spells I have given you, I want your spell to be picked out by next class period. The same guidelines apply and you have one month until the lessons are to be presented. Class is dismissed."

As the students angrily filled out of the classroom, Harry stayed behind to try and talk with Iris, make her see reason and hopefully get her to change the grade.

"You failed us?" he finally choked out, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she began, hurt written in her eyes, "I had to. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. I am your friend, but I am also your teacher. I am sorry, but right now I have a meeting with Albus and the head of the Educational Department at the Ministry. I'll talk with you later. I really am sorry."

Iris hurriedly left the room, knocking over a heap of parchment as well as leaving Harry with a frown on his face. He bent over and scooped up Iris' mess. One of the rolled parchments was smaller than the others, a letter, sealed with an official mark, that of the United States' Culinary Defense Against the Dark Arts Wizarding School. Harry knew it wasn't his business to read Iris' owl mail, but his interest won over him.

The small and neatly written letter read:

_Dear Ms. Iris Raine,_

_We, the board of the Culinary Defense Against the Dark Arts Wizarding School, have heard not only amazing but brilliant things about you from both Jonesburg School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. This is why we are writing you; we would be honored if you would be willing to accept our offer of Headmistress here, seeing as our previous Headmaster will be retiring at the end of this school year. You and your spouse will be housed nearby. Not only will we make the payments, but we will also gladly move you, free of charge, because you recently moved to England. We are eager to hear back from you and are open to discuss the wages you will earn. Thank you for your time and we hope to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Magnesa Hopfred_

Harry's mouth fell open. Iris had said nothing to him about this. Was she really going to accept? Leave as if she had never come and forget that she was his closest gay confidant? He hoped not. Maybe she already replied. The letter didn't look too old, so she obviously hadn't been thinking over it all year.

"Ugh," he sighed in frustration, not seeing a blonde someone staring at him. First he had problems with Draco, then he failed the assignment, and now this. "Can things be any worse?"

"They probably could, but if you're whining about failing one assignment," a silky voice extrapolated, "we'll just have to make the next spell that much better."

Broken from his reverie, Harry turned around, shoving the letter under the other rolls of parchment, and found Draco lazily silhouetted against the door frame. Obviously the boy wasn't the least bit upset over their grade.

"If you can control yourself, that is," Draco snickered.

"It wasn't my fault."

"As I recall, you turned the professor's snake into a rock."

"After you provoked me."

"Technicalities," Draco shrugged. "Anyways, I like the sound of the last one."

"Deru ZuMor?"

"It's about death. I liked the idea."

"You would."

"What does that mean?" Draco stepped towards Harry.

"You're morbid," Harry argued as Draco furthered closing the gap between them.

"All in the eye of the beholder," Draco didn't miss a beat as his face was inches from Harry's. "Want to get started now?"

Harry held up his hand and pushed the boy's body away from his, quivering. "Not until you explain last night."

Draco, taking a seat at an empty desk, seemed to think for a moment and upon deciding to answer, commenced with his story, "People are essentially fake. They wear masks day in and day out to hide who they really are, afraid of rejection and misconception. No one really wants to know what lies beneath the mask and they normally don't try to figure it out."

"What are you saying, Malfoy? That you wear a mask?"

"Convicted," Draco persisted, "I am the maker of my father's shadow, born into a time of doubt. Acting tough with a hint of malice runs in my family's blood, but it stops with my father. My mother was my sole provider growing up and I may not believe in everything she did or said, like that bloody prophecy, but she taught me to follow my gut. Like I told you last night, when you sacked me, I knew you were not the person everyone thought you were. I'm not the only one hiding my true self."

Harry scoffed. "I don't hide behind measly masks, praying upon others to fuel myself like you do."

"Whatever you say, Potter," Draco stood. "But don't play a player."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I've told you all that you need to know."

"You've drawn a circle when I asked for a square."

"Get used to it," Draco smiled his infamous sneer. "I don't do others biddings, unless that is, you do mine."

"What do you want?" Harry cautiously asked.

Draco licked his lips. "Just a taste."

"Fuck off." He was tired of the 'king.'

"Not lately."

"Stop playing games with me."

"Then stop playing a player. I know you liked it. Everyone wants a piece of this," he motioned to himself.

Bitting his lip, Harry couldn't help but secretly agree. It was known throughout the school that he was the most desirable hunk, a snake which only a few certain people could have, those unwilling to share with others. Those people were just toys in the eyes of the Slytherin. What made Harry so different?

"Takers?" asked the blonde.

"Not today," Harry defiantly stated and walked past the dumbfounded Slytherin.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Deru ZuMor- deru is demise and ruin, ZuMor is to morn b/c zu is german for to. So you can guess what it might have to deal with, let me know what you think, because I'M not even sure and it would be great for comments.


	20. Strange Tidings

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty-Strange Tidings**

Harry had not known what to think about Draco. He had given Harry so few answers, and the ones he had given were vague and edgy. So many things were still left in the dark, and it unnerved him to be in the dark, so many others had done it to him before; he hated it. No matter how much Harry bugged Draco for answers, he knew he would only get what the Slytherin decided to dish out. Was that because Draco trusted no one? The blonde had stated he wore a mask around everyone. Was he just dressed in another mask to fool Harry? Frustrated, Harry sighed and sat back in his chair as he listened to Iris drone on about the newest shielding spell in Defense history.

'_Mione says you're drawing attention on yourself_, Ron scribbled on the corner of his parchment.

_Tell her to bugger off_, Harry wrote back, annoyed beyond reasonable doubt.

_No. She will kill me, with her bare hands!_

_Or strangle you with her mind. _Harry created a smiley face.

_Don't joke about that! She has serious issues with magic. The teachers know NOTHING._

_Chill out, Ron. At least she isn't on Voldy's side._

A shiver passed down Ron's body. _Saying that name isn't much better than his full name._

_W/e. Have you heard anything about Iris' transfer yet?_

_Nope. Even Hermione says the teachers are all hush-hush. What do you think that means?_

"Excuse me, boys," Iris irately interrupted their silent conversation. "Sorry to break up your fun, but if you do not pay attention, I will fail you." She did not delay, continuing with her speech before anything could be said on the subject.

_Something is wrong_, Harry quickly scrawled before he could get either one of them into more trouble.

When class was dismissed, Harry made the decision that the trio would stay behind to find what was happening with their friend. Hermione objected, they had inadvertently stuck their noses in Iris' life. She didn't want to be stuck getting into trouble, but it was two against one, so she obliged.

Lazily waving her right hand, Iris retorted with "I'm a little busy now," not letting anyone get a word in.

"Iris," Harry began.

"Please call me Professor Raine like everyone else in this school." Her tone was cold and distant, unlike her usual light and airy mood. Something definitely was up. She wasn't acting like a friend, rather, like a teacher. Iris began to shuffle papers around on her desk, ignoring the three Gryffindors.

"Um…Professor Raine?" Hermione tried this time.

A glare crossed Iris' face. "Miss Granger, you may be book smart, but obviously your brain is lacking in the other areas. Do not cross me because I will fail you too Miss Perfect."

Harry's mouth dropped open. It was different to be angry and a little frazzled than to be verbally abuse someone, and she had just crossed the line. "You can't talk to her like that!"

"Mr. Potter, I can do as I please. I am the teacher, you the pupil."

"That doesn't matter!" Harry argued. "No matter who you are, you have no right to say any of those things."

"And you have no right to talk back to me. Thank Merlin I'm not your mother."

A small gasp was emitted from Hermione who stood defiantly next to Harry. "You evil, evil woman. To think we actually trusted you."

"No," Iris gasped herself, a flash of pain in her eyes. "I didn't-"

"Save it," Ron finally spoke up, holding up his left hand as he steered the other two from the room. As soon as they were in the corridor, Ron asked, "What is up with her?"

Harry shook his head. "I can't believe she said those things. Never once has she been so cruel. It was almost like Snape in there, or even Malfoy, before he came on to me. Why would she act like that? We haven't done anything, and she couldn't be so pissed at us for writing notes back and forth. Plus she asked us to call her Professor. That in itself is strange."

"Maybe if we write to her she will cool down," interjected Hermione. "Or else we could go to Dumbledore; he may want to know how out of line she was."

"Should we bother to even bring this up to Dumbledore?" asked Ron.

"It's all we have so far."

"Let me get this correct," Dumbledore's wise voice flowed around the trio as they sat in front of the Headmaster's desk. "You feel that Professor Raine is up to no good because her attitude towards you three was rather sour?"

Ron nodded in agreement, not actually sure what he thought.

"No," Harry disputed. "She's off. Not up to no good."

"Maybe she is having a bad day. Did you think about this before you came hastening to my door?"

The trio fidgeted.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Well," Harry spoke, "I accidentally read one of her letters."

"Ah, accidentally on purpose?"

The raven nodded. "It was a job offering in the States, a good job offering."

"Now it all makes sense," Dumbledore turned from the three Gryffindors towards his personal fireplace. He threw in a handful of what looked like sand and called out for Iris. A moment later Iris was striding through the fireplace, frazzled at having been called so suddenly by the Headmaster.

"Yes, Albus?" Iris asked as she took in the others in the large office.

"I have some business I need to lay behind us," Dumbledore began while he sat back down in his chair behind his desk. "Seeing how wonderfully you have accustomed yourself with England, I was hoping you would stay next year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again, that is, if you don't have anywhere else to go." His eyes twinkled with knowing.

Iris' cheeks flushed. "I would love to stay-"

"Good, then that is settled."

"But I received an offer to be Headmistress at a prestigious school in America." She looked very uncomfortable divulging her information, her hands clasping and unclasping very rapidly in front of her stomach.

"I see. And have you accepted this position?"

"Yes."

"I see," Dumbledore solemnly said. "Well then, I must start looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Thank you for your time, you may leave."

Looking back at her students, Iris stepped into the grate. It seemed like her eyes were wet with tears, but it was probably just a glimmer from the green flames.

"There you are Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

The three shook their heads in silent reverie. Harry had never guessed she would be leaving Hogwarts so soon. True, every other teacher for the entire time he had been in school had only lasted one year, max, but she showed such potential, such charisma for the subject. He had hoped she would break the 'curse.' Obviously, that was not the case. The only problem was why she was treating them like dirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alone, Harry barged into Iris' office ten minutes after leaving Dumbledore's, unaware another student was already seated with her. "Oh, sorry," he blushed, noting the black haired girl and quickly exiting the room.

Five minutes passed before Iris opened her office door and excused her student. Harry had calmed down a little, not wanting to get into a heated fight. Her face fell when her eyes landed on him. "Come on in, Harry. Please don't say anything yet," Iris started as she sat on her desk. "I know what I said to was unacceptable but there is reasoning behind my madness. You have every reason to be angry and upset, will you hear me out?"

Harry nodded, unsure what to say.

"Ok, to start, I know it was you who found the letter and told Albus about it. Who else could it have been? I'm not angry over that. When I got the letter I was going to reject it on the basis that I love it here. I've never had such a good experience at a school from day one. This place is truly amazing and so are the people. Then as I thought it over, I knew I would never get another opportunity like this one. So I wrote back yesterday and accepted the offer. My last day here is the last day of exams, and then I have to depart to start my training as Headmistress. I wasn't sure how to tell you because we have become so close. I know I am supposed to be your teacher, and I was trying to be, but I failed in that aspect. When you confronted me today, I figured the only way to get out of this with my feelings in tact was to be mean, and hope you would hate me enough to get over me and not miss me. Then I wouldn't miss you." She paused, her hands clasping again in a frantic manner. "I'm sorry. I hope you understand why I acted so foolishly."

"I understand," Harry heatedly answered, "but you should have told me right away." He got up and hugged Iris. "Even if I hated you, I'd still miss you."


	21. The Draco Complex

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty- The Draco Complex**

With Iris' problems and affairs firmly behind Harry, he was better able to breathe. It not longer felt like the walls around him were crumbling and the thick air wasn't suffocating him either. Things seemed pretty well off, except for the 'Draco Drama,' as the trio now called it. The problem was not that Draco was himself, rather he was not himself, and the three Gryffindors didn't have any explanation for it.

The Saturday after Iris talked with Harry in her office, Harry found himself occupied in a stack of books. He was currently searching them for his latest spell in Defense Against the Dark Arts, with very little luck. Cursing, Harry closed the tenth book he had skimmed over. Nothing. The raven haired teen wished they had not chosen such a difficult spell, especially after the first spell's mishap. Harry stood and crossed the room toward Madame Pince's desk where she glared at the apprehensive students.

"Um, excuse me," he whispered, "Do you by chance know what books may have the spell Deru ZuMor in them?"

The librarian frowned. "And what purpose do you need to know this information?"

"It's for Defense class." He handed over the signed note from Iris allowing him to use the Restricted Section, which was so large Harry hadn't even started with yet.

Madame Pince jotted down a few titles of the books she knew offhand would lead Harry to some information. Taking the slip of parchment, the teen walked the isles of the Restricted Section, having a difficult time finding the books he needed. 'Where the hell is Draco?' he thought to himself. As if on cue, a blonde haired teen popped out behind a stack of books and nearly toppled Harry over in the process.

"'Bout time," Harry angrily grunted and thrust the parchment in Draco's hands. "Find these books."

Draco searched the titles and said they were no good. After a moment of looking he pulled down six small, black bound books. "I asked Professor Snape," he said matter-of-factly, seeing Harry's bewildered stare. "Figured we could use as much help as possible."

"It wasn't the gathering information part that got us in trouble, if you remember," Harry retorted.

Draco just smirked. "Whatever."

Harry fumed. This spell was going to be as bad as the first one and it made Harry sick. He couldn't fail another assignment; these two spells made up more than half of the class. "Don't whatever me, Malfoy. If we don't pass this spell, we are going to fail the class."

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

"Don't patronize me," Draco suddenly grew angry. "I know what rides on this. I'm not stupid. Don't forget, I am in the top of the class unlike yourself."

Growing angrier, Harry's voice rose. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? That we failed last time because of me?"

"Yea."

"Ugh," Harry growled and threw himself at Draco, crashing into a stack of books as the two boys fell. A rather large book fell open and emitted a persistent, piercing shriek which grabbed the librarian's attention.

"Boys," she loudly whispered as she grabbed them by the ears, an old technique not used by any except the Squibs and Muggles. "You two are constantly fighting and I will not have it anymore. For one month you are suspended from this Library." She threw them out of the double doors and fiercely closed them in the boys' faces.

"Shit," Draco sighed. "Good one, Potter. Now we can't finish the assignment and we for sure are going to fail again."

Harry pushed Draco. "I will finish what I started unless you shut the hell up!"

"Oh yea?" Draco shoved Harry against the wall. "Try it."

For a second, Harry almost did, but then he realized Draco wanted Harry to slug him. There was a glint of malice in those grey orbs that the raven didn't like. He wasn't going to fall for the other's games, so he walked away.

"What? Can't live up to your promises?" Draco yelled out.

"No, I can," Harry angrily turned around, "but I'm not some toy you can wind up and then let go. I tried to get close to you because of the prophecy, and sometimes I wish I had never heard it because there is nothing worth getting to know. You use people and tell them sugar coated lies: easy to swallow, hard to digest. I'm not one of those people who just believes every word you utter. Your no God, so don't play with people's lives like one." He turned his heel and once again walked away. If he had taken the time to look back, he would have seen the sadness etched upon the Slytherin's face. The complex was not over yet.

The next morning dawned, bathed in grey clouds and a washed out background. A slight drizzle fell in thin lines across the Forbidden Forest as Harry sat waiting for the rest of the castle to awaken. Unable to sleep that night, he had woken severely early, wanting a cup of Muggle hot chocolate. However the Kitchens did not know what he was referring to, instead he settled for a cup of steaming butterbeer.

As Harry watched the small storm pass he thought of the storms he had been enduring. So far a few minor ones had come and gone, yet the larger storms seemed to be growing and intensifying. What would happen if the storms went unchecked? Would they become a cataclysmic danger or rather pitter off like a flame without enough oxygen? Harry had no answers as usual. Maybe today would bring some clarity, he hoped.

Once the rest of Gryffindor, and possibly the whole castle, was awake, Harry and them headed to breakfast. In the Great Hall a breezy buzz floated above the students as they ate, mostly about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, the first after Halloween. Harry wasn't in the mood to fake being happy about it and concentrated on his bland oatmeal instead.

"Harry," Ron whispered in the raven's ear, "Hermione thinks you should just talk to Malfoy. I think you should forget about him. Ow!" Obviously Hermione didn't like what her other half was saying.

"Don't listen to him," Hermione leaned over the red head, "He knows nothing. Since we have no classes, and the quidditch practices were all held yesterday and Friday, you two are both free. I checked. Don't mull all day, try and patch things up." She resumed eating her blueberry flavored toast.

Harry grumbled. He knew Hermione was right, but it didn't make the situation easier. Draco was one topic he hated at the moment, along with Hogsmeade. Moments later, Harry excused himself and headed to the Library, remembering when he was kicked out that he was kicked out for the entire month.

"Should have saved yourself a trip," the snide, blonde haired Draco smirked.

Sighing and praying he wasn't too rash, he asked himself what was better, a healthy Slytherin or a slightly ill placed together Slytherin; Harry liked the later.

"Whomping Willow got your tongue, Potter?"

Harry blew out a deep breath. "You don't deserve a righteous comeback, Malfoy."

"Technicalities. What are we going to do about Raine's assignment?"

Shrugging, Harry pondered that very question. He hadn't really thought about it before, mostly hoping Madame Pince would be calm enough to listen to reason. Since that was not the case, he had no idea how they were going to pass the assignment without the necessary books. Not only that, it was due before the winter break began, therefore they wouldn't be able to use the Library when Pince went home for the holidays.

"You could sneak in and get them," Draco considered aloud.

"Why? So I can get caught and get detention? No thanks."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Your cloak, dumbass."

"Oh, yeah," Harry remembered.

"I'm with a bleeding idiot."

"Shut up."

"Or what? You're going to walk away again? Ooo, I'm shaking in my britches."

Changing the subject, Harry said, "Listen, I'll get the books tonight. We can work on it tomorrow evening in the Room. Eight o'clock, don't be late."


	22. The Draco Complex Continued

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty One-The Draco Complex, continued**

Monday quickly came and went for Harry as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, so quickly that he hadn't even had time to think about Draco or their upcoming project together. He hoped that tonight would run smoothly. All they had to do was get the correct information and meet their lengthy parchment requirement. Then they could practice, separately. That was for the best Harry decided.

As Harry stirred his lentil soup during dinner, he listened to Seamus Finnigan argue with anyone that would listen about Hogwarts' upcoming quidditch meet. Not only was it the day after the Hogsmeade trip, but it also determined how many points Gryffindor would need to beat Slytherin in order to win the cup.

"There is no way Hufflepuff is going to beat Ravenclaw," Seamus quarreled through a mouthful of baked potato and cheese, spraying the table every now and then with tid bits of the partly digested food.

"They could," Neville defended, "Everyone thinks they can't do anything. They've won before."

Seamus waved his fork in the air. "That was when they had Downing. Since he left last year, their playing has gotten worse, no doubt about it."

"I agree with Seamus," Harry inserted. "More than likely they will lose by a hundred points or so."

"See," Seamus smiled, purposely slurring his Irish accent, "A lass at me own heart." The students who were closest to them either rolled their eyes or snorted in disbelief.

Once dinner had succumbed to nothing more than a few lollygaggers, Harry stole away from the rest of his house towards the Room of Requirement, where Draco stood patiently waiting.

"Got the books, oh Wise One?" he leered.

Harry nodded and ignored the boy's tone. Three times he walked past the Room's door before it opened up into a small make-shift library with a long, rectangular table and two chairs at opposite ends of the table. The room was brightly lit, ready for hours of reading and scanning book titles.

"Let's get started," Harry ordered as he laid out the books he had taken from the Library on the table and sat down. Draco searched the titles of the first bookshelf. After finding four, rather large yet adequate books he proceeded to sit down. Harry tried hard not to watch the blonde's agile movements but it was harder than he thought possible. There was something that lurked beneath the frosty surface that no one understood; Harry didn't even think Draco understood it himself.

Flipping through the first few pages of the first book in the set of six, Harry found what was a good start to their assignment:

'_Deru ZuMor, commonly known as Death's Aid, is an ancient and potent type of magic designed to bring peace to those Death has left behind. Its origin is yet unknown however Quicksa Trinitar, head of the now extinct Witch's Council, has recently found information linking Deru ZuMor to one of the Unforgivable Curses: Avada Kedavra. She states that both spells require a strict and focused mind as well as delving into the Dark Arts. Her findings are still inconclusive following her sudden death the previous year.'_

"I found something, but it doesn't state exactly what the spell does," Harry told Draco. "What did you find?"

Draco scanned his notes and read aloud "Withstanding the brutality of Death is now seen as conquerable. Deru ZuMor, the newest addition to Harvey's Appraisal, deletes the imprint of Death's footprints. It does not delete the memory itself but rather the after affects." He paused and scanned a little further. "I haven't found anything on how to perform the spell."

"Neither have I," Harry read what he had found. "What time is it?"

"Quarter of nine."

The raven ruffled his hair with his right hand, lingering at his scar for a moment. What was strange was not that there was no news of Voldemort, not that no one talked about his tidings, but that his scar had done nothing all year long. Throughout the years Harry had been one of the first to know his number one enemy's plans. Now it seemed like his scar had somehow been turned off. It unsettled Harry, but not for long.

A book soared across the long table and smacked Harry in the face, sending a flash of pain through his eye socket and nose. "Earth to Potter," Draco jeered.

Clutching his nose Harry yelled, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I was talking to you," Draco sarcastically answered.

"So talk!"

"I don't feel like it."

"You piss me off."

"Good!"

"Why do always start shit with me?"

"Easy target."

Harry tried to calm himself but wasn't able to as another book soared past his ear. "Merlin is going to watch as I kick your ass!" He flung himself out of the chair, unable to tie down the anger inside himself. Two bodies met and clashed as they fell in a heap on the floor. Punches and kicks were thrown as the two struggled to show who was tougher. Harry's nose was dripping as Draco's eye began to purple.

"Can't-you-just-be-nice?" Harry squirmed underneath the slightly bigger boy who was pummeling into the raven's ribs.

"Why? So you can take away another one of my family members?" Draco stopped short, mid-punch. Horror was written on his face as Harry pushed him off, able to stand.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

Draco violently shook his head and made his way towards the door.

"I asked you a question," Harry grabbed the blonde's shoulder and jerked. A fist met his nose again sending a stream of blood down Harry's face.

"Forget it."

"What did you mean?"

"Nothing!" Draco's voice escalated.

"Obviously not." He ran in front of the Slytherin and blocked the only way out.

Draco glared, his nostrils flaring. "Do you have twigs in your brain? I said drop it!"

"No."

The blonde swung again and Harry ducked just in time. With the force of a bludger, Harry quickly jabbed Draco in the stomach. This time when Harry let his guard down Draco was ready. He pinned the brunette to the floor and began to pound hard on every inch of body available.

"Why can't you leave things be?" Draco growled continuing to pummel his opponent. "If you stopped trying to be the perfect, golden child, people wouldn't be dying left and right! My mother would still be alive! I would still be respected in my family!" With one last punch, Draco stood and released the unmoving Harry. As he walked out the door, he glanced back and whispered "I'm sorry," unaware Harry was still conscious.


	23. Bumps

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty Two-Bumps**

"He blames me for his mother's death," Harry finished explaining the mess to Hermione as she helped fix his face the Muggle way. Hermione knew little about Healer magic and because Harry didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing for fear of getting Draco in trouble, she iced and bandaged him up as best as she could. Even with the ice, Harry's left eye socket was twice as large as his right and his nose had a crook in it, possibly broken in at least one place. Not only was his face quite disastrous but his body felt worse; Hermione even thought he had at least two broken ribs and a sprained wrist. "Ow," Harry yelped as she applied a thin layer of gauze over his magenta colored lip and chin.

"Sorry, but you won't let me take you to Madame Pomfrey and I don't have her touch."

"She'll ask too many questions."

"But you look like a punching bag."

"I know," Harry examined his half covered face in a small, oval mirror and sighed.

"Tell me again why no one can know Malfoy was the reason behind this?" Ron angrily voiced from behind Hermione.

Harry looked up at his closest friend. "There is more to Draco than what everyone thinks. Not to mention that he said he was sorry. He blames me for his family's misfortune and unless we somehow reconcile, the prophecy will never be fulfilled."

Ron mumbled underneath his breath "Stupid prophecy."

"Ronald!" glared Hermione. "Could you be less supportive?"

"Yes," the red head argued back.

"Guys!" Harry interrupted before sparks soared. "Can it wait? It's late and we need to get back to the common room before we get caught." He looked at Hermione and told her to do the Concealment Charm which was supposed to literally mask the bruises and bumps as well as the bandaging on his face. However, it would not subside the pain Harry was enduring. Once the charm was in place, it would last for two hours; Hermione would need to redo it in the morning. It was too late and his head ached too severely to learn the spell anytime soon.

Outside the Room of Requirement, the trio crept along silently towards the Gryffindor common room always keeping an on the Marauder's Map Harry had brought just in case. It was a good thing he had or else they would have been caught by Snape and no one had time for detention or his snideful remarks. When they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady safely, Ron noticed a figure creep out from within the darkness.

"Don't be scared. It's just me. Iris." She looked scared and somehow frail.

"What's wrong?" Harry was on defense mode.

"It's nothing, really. I shouldn't have bothered you." She shrank back into the shadows she crept from.

"Iris," Harry moved forward and reached out. "Come back. Guys, I'll meet up with you later." Hermione and Ron mutually left without a sound. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-" she stuttered. "Treasa and I have been fighting lately. Scratch that, all the time. Since I came here it has been one incident after another. I don't think we are going to make it if this keeps going on."

"Sure you will," Harry soothed. "You two love each other. I can see it in your eyes. Everyone fights."

Iris shook her head. "Love just isn't enough sometimes."

"It should be."

"Life doesn't always work out like we want it to, Harry." She sat herself on the cold stone floor, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"If you guys have been fighting so long, why are you coming to me now?"

Silence fell between the two as Iris shook uncontrollably. "I'm pregnant."

Harry laughed but immediately regretted it because Iris began to cry. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I wasn't laughing at you, I swear, but how can you be pregnant? Aren't you missing the right, eh, equipment?"

This brought a small twinge in Iris' lips. "Treasa and I went to a Muggle fertility clinic a few months ago. We tried to have a baby the Wizard way, but it wasn't working, so we switched." She held up her shirt to show the protrusion in her abdominal region.

"How far are you?"

"Three and a half months. I've known for almost a month, but with everything going wrong I pushed it to the back of my mind."

"Shouldn't you be happy though?"

"I'm scared to tell her. She'll think I'm lying and trying to keep her from leaving me. She has a wicked temper sometimes, but she would never hurt me."

"I know. You are a good judge of character."

"It's not just that," she paused and pulled her hair back. "What happens if she leaves me? I can't raise a child by myself, especially after I take the Headmistress job. If I don't take that job, I still won't be able to do it here; my family is in America. I'm terrified, and I hate it. I'm always so in control and prepared for everything. Lately things keep getting more and more out of hand, my hands." She broke off as her voice wavered.

Situating his body directly in front of Iris', Harry took her hands in his. "I think that what you need to do is talk with your wife. You two are married and in love and unless you talk everything out, you will lose her, and you will hate yourself more. I'll always be here to help you, at least while you stay, but I know nothing about babies."

"I don't know-"

Harry cut her off. "Just do as I say; trust me like I trust you."

Iris nodded. Wiping her eyes and sniffling, she valiantly stood. "Thanks Harry. Sometimes, even though I'm in my twenties, I feel like I'm sixteen all over again."

"It happens, or that's what I assume," he smiled and hugged her, weezing when she hugged him back.

She immediately let go. "Did I hurt you?"

Shaking his head Harry again divulged into the long explanation of his bruised body, this time leaving out the damage done to his face, not wanting to upset Iris anymore.

"Hmm," Iris thought for a moment, her old self finally surfacing. "He blames you, but I don't think he wants to. I think he hates you but he is starting to see a new side of you and he likes it. He is more than likely confused about everything, just like you were. I'd say talk it out, but you two do more harm than good when you are together."

"That isn't my fault."

"I didn't say it was, nor did I say it wasn't. You two clash, your personalities are very similar and you both want the same things, for yourselves. Put yourself in his robe and keep your anger in place. I know it will be hard, but I think it is your only way of putting a stop to the fighting. Trust me," she grinned.

"Oh I do, but you're tainted." He fell over as Iris pushed him, laughing the whole way down.

"I wouldn't mess with a hormonal and pregnant woman, I hear it gets hairy, Harry," she broke into a fit of childish giggles.

"Good one," Harry sarcastically testified.

That night, through the pain in his sides and face, Harry slept peacefully. He had finally done something right, and he was proud of himself. His parents would be proud of him too, and that made Harry forget the problems he would soon face.


	24. The Healing Process

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty Three- Healing Process**

Without much to go on, Harry knew he had to talk with Draco. There was no sharking it, no skipping the talk, no forgetting it. It had to be done, but Harry really didn't want to talk about what happened. He not only worried that he would get beaten to an orange pulp again but he worried it would drive the wedge between them even further.

That was why Harry had cautiously planned out every move he made for the past week since the fight in the Room of Requirement. His plan was to watch Draco's every move, see how he acted in class, around him when he was in class, around his friends and note any differences or tense moments. Then he was going to suggest working on their Defense assignment but talk instead. The only flaw with Harry's plan was that Draco was good at masking his problems; he had noticed nothing different about the blonde which made it very difficult to gauge how to talk with him.

Fourth period on Friday, the day Harry's plan was to take total effect, found the Gryffindor in Potions class with Draco sitting two rows ahead of him. Already Harry was nervous about confronting the blonde, but he had talked it out with both Ron and Hermione and Iris. They all said the same thing: just get it over with.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape growled. "I know it must be hard for someone of your caliber to pay attention in class, but I must say, today you are drifting more than usual. Ten points from Gryffindor, don't make me take off more; your classmates won't be happy about that."

"Ignore him," Hermione whispered. "We only have a half hour left of class. Then you can get out and talk with Draco." She turned her full attention back to the lecture on the Wolfsbane mixture they were currently learning.

Class ended and Harry discovered himself tracing Draco's steps from a lengthy distance. What he didn't need was for the other boy to get scared or defensive; things would definitely end badly.

"Draco?" Harry called once they had broken away from the other students somewhere in the dungeons leading to the Slytherin common room.

"Are you following me?" Draco seemed hostile and angry.

"No, well yes, but we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk. Do you not understand plain english?"

Harry sighed, it was time to put himself in Draco's robes as Iris had told him. "Please? I won't talk about anything you don't want to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about anything with you."

Suddenly a group of Slytherin boys came into view at the end of the empty corridor. Draco quickly grabbed Harry and threw himself and the raven into a crevice. The blonde covered the raven with his body until the crowd passed. It was then that Harry noticed how sweet the other smelled, a mixture of aftershave and flavored bubblegum. Harry had the urge to kiss Draco's lips but held himself back.

"Can you get off now?" Harry inquired. Draco backed up, giving Harry space. "We can stand here and talk all night, but I assume you don't want to be seen with me."

"There is a large utility closet at the end of the hallway. We can talk there." Bingo.

The two boys entered the closet with Draco quickly scanning the hallway before he closed the door.

"Talk," ordered Draco.

Pursing his lips, Harry tried to find the right way to begin. Why was it so difficult? Just talk, that's all he had to do: open his lips, move his tongue and emit noises.

"Sometime today before we get old," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Ok, no need to be hasty. First, I want to tell you that I heard you that night after the beat me nearly unconscious." Harry paused, carefully watching Draco. "Then I want to tell you I had nothing to do with your mum's death. She was an adult and chose to do things on her own long before I entered the picture. Finally I want you to tell me who you really are and why you are so pugnacious."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't lie, Malfoy. You know exactly what I'm saying. You're choosing to be pompous."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me the truth for once! Since forever you have been pretending to hate me and then at the Halloween Ball you fucking kiss me, as if we were chums. From that time you have been insincere and rude to me about everything. What the hell?!"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, you want me to do all the talking, then I will. I'll admit I was rather sorry I beat you up the way I did _because _you are a different person than I thought you were."

"You've already told me that."

"Would you shut up and listen? You brought me here. Now I'm talking. Anyways, " he exhaled, "at the Ball I wasn't exactly normal. A few guys brought some Fire Whiskey and I drank one too many. Honestly, that whole night was a blur and I wouldn't have done it otherwise. Also, I never hated you, mostly I hated the thought of you being so perfect because I wasn't. For what I lacked I made up with muscle and provocations."

"Do you honestly blame me for your mum's death?"

"I don't know. Mostly, I guess. She tried to help you and now she is dead."

"It's easier to blame someone than the person who's dead."

"Now you're the guru?"

"Back to provocations?"

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"Did you just apologize?" Harry was doubtful.

"No!" Draco lunged for Harry, catching him beneath himself and the side of the closet. "If you ever tell anyone I did, I'll make sure next time you don't wake up."

Harry tried to get out from underneath the heavier boy. "This is what I am talking about. Every time something gets complicated you try to use force."

"It works."

"Get off of me."

"Fine." Draco moved and allowed Harry to sit. "Are we done talking?"

"Almost. I just have one thing that I need clarification on."

"What?"

"Do you believe in the prophecy?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation or have you forgotten already?"

Harry ignored the sarcastic remark. "Answer the question, Malfoy."

"No, I don't believe in it."

"Will you at least give it a second try?"

"Why? The first time worked out so well," he sarcastically recalled.

"Because it is important to me."

"Who says I care?"

"You did."

"What?"

"Your actions, everything you say when you think I'm not listening. It's not tricky magic but rather quite simple."

Draco was silent for a moment as if mulling it over. "Why do you want this so bad?"

"I guess you could say you intrigue me, not to mention the fact that I do believe in the prophecy."

"If I do this, again, there will be rules."

"Obviously, but I have one first," he waited for objections but none came. "Call me Harry."


	25. Home Sweet Home

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty Four- Home Sweet Home**

Before anyone knew it, classes had ended and students were about to board the Hogwarts train to head home where their families awaited their arrivals. Traditionally Harry stayed at the nearly empty school for the break but this year was a little different. Iris had invited Ron, Hermione, himself and even Draco to hers and Treasa's home a few miles outside of Hogsmeade's borders. At first Harry had been skeptical yet Iris had assured him everything was going well in her marriage and that her morning sickness had finally dissipated. Ron's parents had been looking forward to Christmas with him as well and was quite disappointed in his refusal. Hermione's parents on the other hand were happy for their daughter and were taking a second honeymoon instead.

As the three Gryffindors packed their final belongings into their trunks, a slight tap was heard at the small common room window. A tawny eagle owl was perched upon the windowsill with a small piece of parchment attached to its leg. Hermione opened the window and the owl flew to Harry's shoulder.

"It's from Draco," Harry answered the wordless question. He unraveled it and read aloud " 'Harry, I can't go with. I'm sorry. -D-' "

"Why isn't he coming?" Hermione posed.

Harry shrugged, worry crossing his mind as he furrowed his eyebrows. "He told me he was ok with all of this. He said he wasn't going home since it would be empty anyways. I'm going to go talk with him, make him see reason."

"Iris stated very specifically we are supposed to meet her in the Great Hall in-" Ron checked his watch, an early present from his parents. "-exactly fifteen minutes. That doesn't give you much time, mate."

"I know. Can you guys take my trunk down? That way if he won't come we'll at least be on time."

"Sure Harry," Hermione nodded.

Harry swiftly took off for the Slytherin common room knowing Draco would be there. How he would enter was a problem he hoped he would be able to over come yet he wasn't sure how at the moment. When he arrived within three minutes in front of the secret entrance, panting, he knocked loudly three times. No one came for what seemed like minutes which meant he had about ten to convince Draco to come along to Iris' place for break. Finally the portrait opened and luckily it was none other than Draco.

"What are you doing here, Harry? I told you I wasn't coming."

"But why? We had this all planned out. No one will know outside of us."

"That's not what I am worried about."

"Then what?"

"No one really wants me to come along. What's the point? We have been trying this thing for almost two months and nothing."

"Where is this coming from? We were doing ok in my eyes. Are you breaking up with me right before Christmas?" Harry was on the verge of hysteria. For once something had been going right. The two boys had finally overcome the need to argue and fight over everything. They had also put aside their differences and really gotten to know each other. In addition they had followed the rules they had set in place that hectic night, even when it was difficult: 1) call each other by first names, 2) no hurting each other which included everything between name calling and fist fighting, 3) keep it simple, 4) keep it secret, 5) no kissing or anything further, 6) never say the word love and 7) in public don't be an ass.

"No, I'm not, chill."

"Then what?"

"It's breaking a rule, ok?"

"What are you talking about," Harry was flabbergasted.

"Rule number three, keep it simple. This is not simple. It's as close to meeting the family as it's going to get."

"Are you worried it will be awkward and tense?"

"No," Draco lied. "If we break this rule then we'll start breaking other rules." Especially rule number six.

Harry sighed, smiling. "This is simple, Draco. Instead of staying here alone we are going to be with friends."

"Your friends."

"In time they will become yours."

"Highly unlikely."

"Give Ron time. At least 'Mione is trying and Iris never knew you before all of this."

"I don't know."

"Please? For me?" Harry batted his unusually long eye lashes.

"Fine. I'm still packed so I'll grab it and we can go."

Once everyone was in the Great Hall, it took them five minutes to cross Hogwarts' grounds and another ten minutes to wind their way through Hogsmeade to arrive at Iris' place. A one story yellow cottage stood in front of a large bed of flowers that expanded to the base of large, rolling hills. Serene was the first word that came to Harry's mind, and he was right. The cottage was far enough away from the Wizard village for it to be quiet even on the most frantic days of the year yet not to make it feel disconnected from the rest of the world.

"Come on in," Treasa called from the welcoming, open front door.

Inside, lights and Christmas decorations filled the small rooms creating a warm and comforting aura. To the side of the entrance was an ornamented tree, bedazzled with real glistening ice crystals and glowing candles. On the other side of the entrance was the kitchen where a small table was laden with a roast pig, diced vegetables, mashed potatoes, fresh salad and creamed fruits.

"So?" Iris beamed, her hands happily placed on her round stomach. "Is it acceptable?"

"It's beautiful," Hermione answered for the stunned students.

"When do we eat?" Ron asked eyeballing the warm food and thinking of nothing else.

Iris smiled. "Let's get you unpacked and then we can eat Ron." She led the way to a side hallway at the end of the house which led to three decent sized bedrooms, two of the rooms with two beds and the other with one. "This is mine and Treasa's room," she commented on the room farthest to the left. "If you guys ever need anything just knock." She continued down the corridor. "I hope you don't mind, but I am obliged to spilt you guys up. Draco and Ron are in this room and Hermione and Harry are in the last room. Sorry, not my wishes." Leaving them empty their trunks, Iris walked to the kitchen.

"I hope you know what you are doing; they didn't look pleased." Iris wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders and held tight.

"You told me yourself that sometimes you have to push people in order to get what you want," Treasa smiled, lightly touching the warmth of her stomach.

"Did I ever tell you I think you're a genius?"

Smiling, Treasa turned and passionately kissed Iris' red lips. "Constantly."

In the mean time Harry and Hermione were happily unpacking, talking about the surprises they had in mind for Christmas day while Draco and Ron were already arguing.

"This isn't about you!" Draco fought.

"Well it sure isn't about you," Ron fought back. "Just because Harry trusts you doesn't mean I do."

"Never asked you to."

"Then you shouldn't have come here."

"I was invited."

"No one wants you here. It's called being polite."

"The opposite of how you're acting."

"Even though you are nice to Harry I know you hate Hermione and myself."

"Never said I did," Draco coolly answered.

"So what, you picked on us for nearly six years because you _envy _us?"

"Again, never said I did."

Ron glared at the smooth blonde and stormed out of the room. He furiously banged on the door next to his own, catching the attention of the whole house.

"You don't like the color of the door?" Treasa tried to joke as Ron fumed.

"I won't sleep in the same room with that monster!"

"Aw, that hurts," Draco sarcastically tapped his heart.

"Draco," Iris warned. "What is the problem?"

"Got me," answered Draco.

"Liar!" Ron bellowed. "All he does is irritate people and argue with them! I'm not staying in the same room with him!"

"Can't you two compromise and get along? After everything, Harry and Draco seem to be doing well," Treasa joined in.

"I'm not the one getting shagged!" Ron blurted out.

Hermione gasped and Draco's face paled, but it was Harry who looked truly angry. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing, it was an-"

"No!" Harry looked livid, his face red and downcast. "You have no right to say something of that caliber, ever! And thought it is none of your business whether we are or not, we aren't." Storming away from the small crowd he slammed the door to his and Hermione's room. Within the room Harry paced the floor, trying hard not to put his fist through the wall. This was supposed to be a happy time for everyone. Ron and Draco were supposed to be getting closer. That was the plan! "Ugh!"

The door creaked open, "Harry?" Draco peeked his head through.

"Couldn't you try harder? Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Hey," Draco tensed. "There are two sides to a fight and I'm not here to start one with you too."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Harry sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just can't believe Ron would say something like that. I mean, I know he doesn't like you but-"

"Listen, Ron didn't bring the subject up by himself. I may have said something before to aggravate him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Now everyone thinks we are shagging."

"Should we prove them right?" Draco's eyes gleamed with mischievousness.

"What about the rules?"

"I know. It's called a joke, or have you forgotten what that is?"

"Don't even start with me," Harry smiled anyways. "Let's go and eat. I'm starved now and I bet Ron is dying." The two laughed and headed for dinner.


	26. Power That Binds

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty Five- Power That Binds**

Christmas day emerged bright and cold. A thick layer of pure white snow lay across the open field and tiny cottage like a fat down coat. The sunrise's rays bounced off the snow and glittered as of on fire. Harry sat watching images play against the fair background whilst the cottage's residents peacefully slept. What he really wanted to do was give Draco his present but he didn't want to wake the sleeping boy nor did he want to break anymore rules than necessary. One problem remained though; what happened if the blonde Slytherin felt differently?

Stirring, Hermione opened her eyes in the other bed. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she meekly mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes. "Are you the only one up?"

"So far."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she grinned and grabbed her robe, dashing for the closed door. Harry could hear the groans, those of a tired Draco and a cranky Ron, emitted from the next bedroom. He smiled to himself. It was Hermione lately who was up to no good. How the trees could swing.

"Would you be upset if I told you I didn't get you a gift?" a lazy voice called from the now open doorway.

Harry peered over his shoulder at the still slick Draco; obviously even after sleep he couldn't be rumpled. "If I said no would you know I was lying?"

"Most definitely."

"Then yes."

Draco smirked, "Then you might as well get your gift now, unless you can wait of course." He ambled over to the crouching raven and placed his face in front of Harry's in a mocking façade. "Hope you don't mind if it isn't wrapped in a giant bow." Holding up his left hand, Draco slid from his index finger a golden ring. On it, a green snake wrapped itself around the Malfoy crest. Harry's eyes widened at the sight. "It's been passed down from generation to generation. Now I give it to you."

Harry was astounded, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes the size of quaffles. "What? Why? I don't get it."

"It's simple arithmancy, Harry," Draco mocked. "I'm giving up the family tradition therefore I don't consider myself part of the family."

"You mean-" Harry's face brightened.

"I've chosen my mum's path."

"When was this decided?"

"When I couldn't find you another gift," he toyed. "Seriously, though, I have no clue. One day I wondered what it would be like to be the right hand of God and the next I wasn't."

Happiness spilling from within him, Harry placed the ring on his left index finger: a symbol of his faith. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco shrugged it off, a hint of pink near his ears.

Praying his gift would be both accepted and venerated, Harry too took off a piece of jewelry but rather from around his neck. "This is my gift to you." He handed the fragile necklace over and awaited his reaction.

Instead of delight Draco was mortified, or so it seemed to Harry. The young teen was not only baffled speechless but rendered unable to move.

"Draco?" Harry worriedly asked.

Suddenly, frantic, the Slytherin threw the necklace across the room where it landed on the soft bed. "You broke the rules!" he was breathing heavily. "I knew this was a bad idea. I _told _you this was a bad idea. No one seems to listen around here." He strode around in circles until Harry grabbed the boy around the shoulders and jerked.

"Settle down. It's just a necklace."

Draco laughed with mirth, nearly in hysterics. "Did you think I wouldn't know an Ardoric Relic when I saw one? I'm a Malfoy, Harry, we know every magical object known to the Wizarding community. How could you give it to me? Do you know nothing?"

"I know what it means. So I guess I might as well say it aloud-"

"Don't!" Draco fearfully yelled.

"Why? I can't help the way I feel for you. Shouldn't I be truthful to us both?"

"Yes, but then I would have to say it back," he whispered.

Harry violently inhaled. "You-you love me?"

All the blonde had to do was nod yet he feared he couldn't. Rules were set up to stop this type of thing. In every relationship he had ever been in, there had been rules, until now they had all been different. "How do we return after such a fall?"

"We don't. We continue forward." Harry moved in, his face directly in front of Draco's. Even though he knew it was breaking another rule, for a long time he had wanted to do this. He leaned in and applied slight pressure to the teen's lips with his own. It was the first real kiss they had and it was like nothing ever before: hot and cold, needy yet held back, passionate and afraid, everything he had been feeling poured into one fraction of a moment.

Dazed, Harry interrupted the tender kiss to reach for the necklace. Unclasping it, he put it around the now agreeable Slytherin and watched as it touched skin and glowed, the emerald gem heating from the core. Instantaneously the two were overcome by a dense, obsidian-like cloud pressing in on their senses. For what seemed like hours they knew nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing; everything was calm until the clouds parted a sea of flames gushed forth. Then, all was normal, they were standing in the room, barely touching, the green stone now as dull as it had before. Draco turned it over and below the engraved initials of Harry's parents was a new set of initials: D.M. & H.P.

"Was that the binding?" Harry awkwardly asked.

"Yes. The reason no one knows what happens is because it is different for every couple, significant of the two being bound. Guess we are stuck together." A smile played at the corner of his lips.

"That's what I was hoping for," Harry caressed the pale cheek of his soul mate. "I love you, Draco, and I don't care what you say, I know you love me too."

"Don't worry because I love you too." They leaned in to kiss again but this time Ron interrupted them.

"I knew you were shagging!" Ron angrily growled and split with Harry right behind him.

"Ron, it's not what you think!"

"Bullshit!"

"I already told you we aren't," he quieted his voice, "shagging." They were standing in the middle of what appeared to be breakfast.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"A kiss! I've seen you and 'Mione tongue guzzling a thousand times, so don't harp on me!"

"Are you two still on about that?" Iris stood from her seat at the table. "Ron, you should trust Harry to make the right decisions. And Harry, I hope you are making them wise?"

Ron bellowed in his annoyance. "Maybe Harry is thinking clearly but Malfoy is the one infecting everything and everyone. He's the one I don't trust."

Just then Draco walked into the room. "I never asked you to. I never asked any of you to."

"You just expect it!"

"No I don't! You don't know me so don't assume you arse!"

"Um, guys?" Treasa's voice quavered. The fighting continued on. "Hello?" Still, she was ignored. "Can anyone tell me what the hell that thing is?" She raised her voice and pointed to the electrical storm above Harry's and Draco's heads. Now the room fell silent as they stared at the two boys.

Hermione was the first to speak. "You've done it."

"Done what?" Treasa searched for Iris' hand.

"They've bonded."


	27. Out

The Rest of Our Lives

**Chapter Twenty Six-Out**

"I knew it!" Ron bellowed after he regained his voice. "You have shagged!"

Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "No, Ronald, as we have already stated, they haven't. Their hearts and souls are now bound together."

"Because they shagged."

"Because of the necklace Draco now wears," she stated sarcastically, annoyed beyond the norm, and stood to finger the green gem around the blonde's neck, pink creeping up the ivory skin. "I didn't know it had come to this."

"Neither did I," Harry admitted and took Draco's hand in his, their fingers weaving together like roots of an old tree. They didn't budge when Ron began yelling again.

"Why is everyone ok with this?" he ran around the table. "There is no logic here and it never would have happened if we hadn't gone searching for that bloody prophecy!"

"Stop this, Ronald!" Hermione grabbed her boyfriend's arm which was violently thrashed back. "You're making an arse of yourself. What is wrong with you?"

"It's not me, it's him! Malfoy doesn't belong here and he disrupts everything! Makes everyone unhappy!"

Harry silently let go of Draco's hand. "He makes me happy and if you can't deal with that and what everyone else has deemed acceptable, then maybe you should just leave." Anger and sadness pierced through his heart. Not always was the right thing easy.

Ron looked as if he had been sadistically hit across the face. "Wha-what?"

"You heard me," Harry stood strong, his body between his friend and his soul mate. "If you can't accept this-" he motioned towards the silent Slytherin "-then maybe it's time for you to head back to Hogwarts, alone."

"Fine," fury replaced his disbelief. "but I won't be going alone, right 'Mione?" She dropped her head to peer at the floor. "You're not staying here with _him_?"

With tears brimming in her eyes, Hermione gazed at the red head. "Ron, I can-"

"No. Don't unless it's to tell me you can't stay here." Turning around the room he found he was outnumbered and powerless to do anything but what was asked. "It'll just take me a few minutes to pack my things. Then I'll be gone."

Silence filled the room as all eyes were fixated on the retreating back. It was only broken when Iris sniffled and rubbed at her wet eyes. Treasa patted her wife on the back and rubbed the stomach housing their unborn child.

"Thank you," Draco whispered, feeling awkward. "No one's ever done that for me before."

Harry shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. He pushed it too far." Pausing, he tried to regain his balance. From the beginning Ron had been against the idea of dating much less loving an enemy. When they had found out it was more than likely Draco, Ron flipped. Hoping Ron would eventually understand or even recognize it was so-called-fate, Harry hadn't said anything. Now, he wasn't sure if he had actually done the right thing. "Was I too harsh?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. He'll get over it, some day."

The rest of their seasonal holiday was spent in a dull gloom. No one wanted to admit it but having one less person, especially a close and personal friend, was not as much fun as having him there. Although Iris and Treasa tried to lighten the mood with Muggle and Wizard games, there was little laughter.

Draco even felt out of his place. He had never wanted to go and because of him, a friendship was on the rocks. If the two never came together, he would never forgive himself. Some things were not worth it, he thought to himself as he packed his trunk.

"Whatcha thinking about?" asked Harry.

"Nothing."

"You mad at me?"

"More like myself."

Alert, Harry closed the lid to his own newly packed trunk and sat on his bed. "Because of Ron?

"More or less."

"Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

"No. Well, in a sense it was all noble and chivalrous but I could have just switched rooms with you or Hermione."

"That's not the point I was making."

"I know. Not everything goes according to plan."

Once trunks were packed and goodbyes said, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Iris left the small and cozy cottage for the last half of the school year. It took a little over ten minutes to walk back to the castle. Halls were already packed with meandering students who had been arriving all day. When the three teens and Iris entered the doors, one by one the other students quieted. An eerie whispering began instead.

Looking around, Harry found all eyes on them. "This is-"

"Strange," Draco finished.

"Do you think this has anything to do with us walking in the door together?"

"Seems like."

Iris interrupted their conversation. "I really need to get back to my office right now. This will all stop when you split up, without the smooches good-bye." She winked and raised her voice. "Now that the holiday is over, I don't want you two to use magic in the corridors. If you do, I will severely punish both of you."

"Guess that means good-bye then. See you later," Draco whispered and headed for the dungeons. The whispering did not stop though, it merely broke into two groups: one following Draco down and the other following Harry and Hermione up.

"Glad to have you back," the Fat Lady's portrait unlatched and swung open where students laughed and retold their exaggerated holiday stories to anyone who would listen. It all stopped when Harry entered the common room. Like in the entrance to the school, a haze of murmurs surrounded their ears.

'Is it just me or is something very wrong with this?' Hermione thought to Harry.

'Would they be whispering about me or you this time?'

'Is it ever about anyone else?'

'Could it be about Draco and I?'

She shrugged. 'You can't keep it secret forever.'

"Alright, let's unpack. Figure it out later," he said aloud, hoping someone would catch his drift and begin to speak loud enough for him to hear their words.

Inside the boys' disastrous dorm room, three other boys were unpacking their trunks while a red head watched and ate a Chocolate Frog. Moods, normally very spirited and free, became tight and shy as soon as Harry stepped foot into the room. This convinced him that something was not right and it had to do with him.

'Great way to start the term,' he sarcastically thought to himself.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Neville nervously chuckled. "Um, how was your, you know, break?"

"Peachy," Harry gazed at the teens around him. No one quite met his eyes. As he walked towards his bed Seamus shied away. "What's going on here?"

"No-nothing," the Irish teen fake smiled as he continued to back away from Harry. Was he somehow diseased?

"Ok." He placed his trunk at the end of his bed. Then he made his way to the bathroom. After he had closed the door he placed his ear against the thin door to hear what was really going on.

Ron was speaking first. "Seriously. He does. Did you see the way he was eyeing you guys?"

Neville's voice cracked. "How could we have not known about this? We slept in the same room for six years." Harry could picture the frightful boy shudder.

"Well," Ron continued, "He never wanted to tell anyone, but as soon as I found out he was shagging Malfoy, I had to tell everyone. He can't continue to lie and deceive everyone even though he has saved the school multiple times."

"You were right to tell us. I'd want to know," Dean agreed. A trunk lid slammed. "Did he actually have the hots for your sister?"

"No, he just used her. He does that a lot."

Harry could not believe what his ears were hearing. Deep down he may have thought Ron capable of telling a few people about him and Draco, but he never would have thought the red head would stoop so low. It was infuriating. Ripping the door open, he stepped outside of the small bathroom. The talk died again.

"How dare you!" he bellowed, charging for his best friend, a black cloud already formed over his black head of hair. "You liar! You lied to everyone! How could you?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron lied, leaping away from the enraged raven and the mysterious cloud.

"Ugh! You're pig's spit! I heard it, I heard every word!" Ron's face fell. "Did you do this because you think I kicked you out? It wasn't like that!"

"Then how was it? You picked him over me."

"I picked no one." The cloud continued to grow, electricity and flames crackling within.

"I was some casualty then."

Onlookers, the other three boys in the room, were speechless. They had seen nothing like what hung over Harry like a bad omen. Saying nothing, they continued to back away from the danger zone.

"Ron," Harry's voice quieted, the anger dissipating. "How could I choose between my best friend and an ex-enemy made soul mate?" Slowly, they watched the cloud's outline ebb away, changing from dark to light in moments.

"You made it seem pretty easy."

His face was taut, worried lines around his eyes, his mouth set in a tight line thought his voice was calm and sad. "That's unfair."

"Now we're even."

"How many did you tell?"

"Everyone I saw."

"Did you tell them what you told these guys?"

"Yes."

"Then I hope you are happy with yourself because no one will ever look at me the same. Thank you." Leaving the awestruck room, Harry made his way to the common room, aware that all eyes were on him. In a fit of anger, he yelled at the room, "Use your brains! It's why Merlin gave them to you!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, that is no way to talk to your fellow students." Professor McGonagall appeared from within the portrait hole. "Professor Raine would like a word." She swept out of the Gryffindor common room in a flutter of robes leaving a furiously perplexed Harry.


	28. British Wizarding Institute

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Chapter Twenty Seven- British Wizarding Institute**

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked as he entered Iris' office. Seated in front of her was a slightly frazzled Draco Malfoy. He looked annoyed and Harry could see a slight bruise forming underneath his necklace.

"Yes, Harry." Sighing, she motioned to the chair in front of her. "As I can tell from both of your reactions, you know what has recently come to pass."

Harry nodded, anger still rippling from him in waves. "But do you know were it originated?"

"I presume it has to do with Ron. Of course I could be wrong-"

"You aren't," he slashed. "I overheard him talking to the guys in my dorm room."

Sucking on her lower lip in silence, Iris closed her eyes and turned to Draco. "Tell me what happened in your common room."

"Don't know."

"Please, Draco, this is the only way I can piece this together. If you won't help me, I will have to give you a detention."

Irritation flickered through his silver eyes. "I'm telling you I don't know!"

Sighing again, Iris raked a hand through her hair. "Madame Pomfrey didn't like that answer when she took Blaise Zabini to the Hospital Wing with severe electrical and third degree burns."

Shocked by what he had heard, Harry turned to Draco. "What did you do?"

Turning his irritation to his boyfriend, the blonde glared, sending a chill down Harry's back. "As I keep telling everyone, I don't know what fucking happened!"

"Watch your language, Draco! I am still your teacher and this is still a public area."

"Whatever." At the stares he was receiving, he continued. "I went into the common room and was immediately ambushed. My so-called-friends forced me into a corner of the room. They bombarded me with questions. Obviously I wouldn't answer them, they were being irrational. Blaise saw the necklace and being as stupid as he is, tried to rip it off my neck. As he grabbed onto it, he began to scream. No one saw anything wrong with him until he finally let go. He collapsed with burns on his hands and arms."

"That's a lot more information than 'I don't know.' "

"Honestly, I still don't know what happened."

"That was nearly ten minutes ago, correct?" Draco nodded. "And Harry, you got into an altercation with Ron around the same time." Harry nodded in agreement as well. "Ok, guys, what I think is happening is that since you two are newly bonded, the bond is still…How do I put this? Um, unstable? Evidently I'm not certain on this. I just sent a letter to the British Magical Institute and placed an order for any material on this Ardoric Relic you now wear. But because it will take some time, I think you two need to keep a low down. That means, going straight to class, eating in your common rooms, staying away from each other, as well as keeping your emotions under wraps."

"Seriously?" Harry raised.

"Yes, Harry. This is serious. Dumbledore doesn't know how to handle this. He suggested punishment, but I told him I would talk to the two of you. Straighten this out. Luckily for us, Dumbledore is an understanding man. If you seem to have a problem with this, then take it up with him. Unfortunately, he isn't in at the moment. He is personally seeing to the books I asked for and will not be back until late tomorrow or early the next day. You're excused."

Outside Iris's office and classroom, the halls were empty. The welcoming feast was taking place in the Great Hall.

Harry swept his right hand through his black hair in annoyance. "You know this is your fault right?"

Defensive, Draco spat out "How? My friend didn't betray me."

"No, but if you would have gotten along with him none of this would be happening!"

"And if you hadn't kicked him out, this would be absolved."

Heavily sighing the raven turned toward the doors, unable to control his emotions any longer. He knew if he stayed they would fight, but he knew if he left he would dwell over it. The latter was almost better, especially if the two of them needed to control their emotions for the time being. Was that possible? Lately it seemed the answer was no, yet he would try to make it work, for Draco.

Normally Ron and Hermione sat together, a seat saved between the two of them. However, when he surveyed the familiar faces at the Gryffindor table, neither were there. Lost in his thoughts he quickly exited where he had recently entered. Unknown to him another followed.

"Where are you going?" the voice called behind him.

"Are you following me now?"

"No, just curious. You look worried."

"Ron and 'Mione aren't in there." He stated matter-of-factly.

"So? Should it matter to you where that scumbag is?"

Heat burned his words as Draco inched toward his boyfriend. "He's still my best friend, no matter what he did or how livid I am."

"Some friend," Draco growled, lightly touching Harry's arm. "I'd beat the piss out of him for you, if that was what you wanted. Since you don't, I can back off, unless of course he gets in either my face or my way."

"That's awfully big of you considering how much I know you hate him."

"Given that we are soul mates and this necklace around my neck reminds me of it, I figure I shouldn't anger you anymore than necessary. Plus, it makes me smarter, or it lets me know how you truly feel."

A hint of a smile played upon his lips. "Honestly, I thought I was going kinda crazy. Figured it was just me." Pausing, he looked at the angelic face before him. "You amaze me, and it is refreshing."

Smiling fully for both of them, Draco delicately placed his lips upon Harry's, enjoying the reaction he got from the emotions the raven felt. "Let's go find us a red head."

"Ron?" Harry questioned, a swatch of red sticking up over a chair beside the Gryffindor fireplace. It had taken only a few minutes for them to reach the dorm room, making their once thought wearing journey into nothing more than hide and seek in a very small house.

The red hair rustled as more appeared above the chair. Streaks of observable tears ran down the pallid face, his nose the same color as his hair. For a moment, Harry wondered what earth shattering event could have happened for his best friend to cry. He hoped it wasn't over their fight.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione's voice came from behind the other chair. "Voldemort has finally taken action." Her voice was quiet and slightly quavering. "Everyone thought he was laying low to do significant damage. What they didn't expect was for him to do it one body at a time." She paused, stretching her hand to take Ron's. "He killed Mrs. Weasley."

Gasping and biting down on his lip he asked what had happened, trying hard to keep his emotions inside. Draco's hand knowingly took his in solace.

Continuing her short yet depressing story, her voice finally broke and she cried. "He waited for her. Waited till everyone was away to enter the Burrow. They found her among the dishes and the remnants of lunch. She had been continuing her daily schedule and He knew it. She was prey to him."

Silence fell upon the four. A new bond forming where old ones had failed, where ones had never been.

* * *

**A/N: It has been a long time since my last update. Sorry for that. Summer and work and the fact I had to find someplace to use the internet just became an overload. Again, sorry. I just want to let all my faithful readers know my next chapter will be the epilogue. This may seem very quick, yet it is not since this is the 27th chapter. Things felt right, if you feel otherwise, let me know. One day I will make this story better. The epilogue will be significantly longer than the chapters I have written because few things have to be explained and a major scene takes place, therefore it will take me some time to write it. Give me two weeks. Thanks for all the patience and kindness I have recieved. You are amazing, each and everyone of you.**


	29. Epilogue Prophecy Fulfilled

A/N: I, again, thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers for your dedication to my story. This is the last post on this story and I hope it is to your liking!! And note, the italics in this section are for a flashback. Thanks!!

* * *

**The Rest of Our Lives**

**Epilogue-Prophecy Fulfilled**

In the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, a war was being waged between the forces of good and evil, the creatures of the night alongside evil and the walkers of the daylight beside good. Flashes of light burst every few seconds. Cacophonous noise filled the air. The smell of burnt human flesh wrapped its way inside their nostrils as they tried their best to win the war.

Harry Potter stood gallantly among them, proud and true. All along he had known this day would come, a test of who was greater, but he never would have guessed it would have been beside fallen-devil Draco Malfoy. It was amazing how life actually worked, the sudden twists and turns as unexpected as the next day. But he wouldn't wish it any different.

"Next wave!" Harry bellowed behind him as the students and teachers alike prepared to take over for those who were racing back, fear evident on their placid faces.

"Hold!" Draco held out his left hand, ranking himself among his lover. A few moments of pure silence fell around the heartened soldiers. "Now!"

"_Confringo_!" "_Duro_!" "_Incendio_!" "_Avis Sentri_!" Cascades of other defensive spells rained around the forest, a deceptive rainbow of colors surrounding them. Yells erupted from a thicket of holly bushes. Men cloaked in black robes fled in hectic circles as their bodies became engulfed in flame. Others screamed out in agony from afar. Even though this was their third wave, no one seemed to be going down for long, and now they were running out of tactics.

Neville Longbottom, his right eye bleeding and bruised, limped to Harry's side. "How much longer is this going to last, Harry? The fifth years and under are done. Everyone above that doesn't have much strength left. We can't last the night if this continues." Despair brimmed over his tired eyes. Harry knew what he had to do.

"It's risky right now," Draco answered without pause, reading Harry's thoughts.

"I wish you wouldn't do that unless I knew," his voice was stern yet playful.

"You are the one who told me your secret."

"I know. I'm going to talk to Hermione. Try to give them encouragement. This may take a while." Then to himself he spoke, "Analytalu."

''Mione,' he said to himself, his thoughts racing across the span of the entire forest to where Hermione and twenty other laid in wait for an ambush.

Hermione answered as if she were next to him, 'I'm here.'

'What's the status?'

'We have been taking out stragglers as well as anyone who leaves the main area. It's harder than we thought. We lost one already, MacNaylor, but we've taken out about eight so far.'

'That's good. Keep it up. See if you can split into two groups and take out more that way.'

'Already though of thanks to Ron. I don't know how they are fairing though. We lost contact and I can't get a good grip on someone.' She was speaking about trying to read their thoughts as Draco could do, but it was trickier when they were farther and didn't know the incantation.

'Keep trying. Draco and I think we should go ahead with our plan.'

'So soon? Harry, I don't know that this will even work. It's just a theory!'

'I know,' he agreed, 'but it's all we have right now. Everyone's spirits are trashed and Neville just told me the fifth years and under are out for the rest of this. We have no other options.'

For a moment a tidal wave of thoughts crashed into Harry's mind, then they cleared and solidified. 'Harry, I'm not going to lie, but I'm scared.'

'We all are.'

'If you two are sure, then I will let the students with me know. We'll pull back, but only if you are absolutely sure.'

Harry heaved a great sigh that wracked his body. 'I'll never be sure, but at this point, I can try. Pull back. Get back there as quickly as you can.'

'If we aren't there in fifteen minutes, go ahead anyways. Ron and I will get them out. Good luck. We love you.'

'Love you both.' At that time he spoke the words and broke the spell. He was going to be on his own. Odd how he figured he would be gathered by his closest friends and confidants as he battled against the embodiment of all evil. Yet, here he was, alone.

"You always forget about me," a troubled voice kidded. "Have faith. I know it's hard, but we have a weapon he will never expect."

"Are you sure?"

"You already know how I feel." Draco pulled Harry closer to his body and enfolded the raven haired boy into his arms. He lightly pressed his lips to the others, lingering for a moment. Whispering, he offered himself to death, a willing sacrifice for the fight. Harry repeated the words. In an instant, a warm flush crept up their skin, enveloping the two soul mates in a dim glow. A flickering candle in a raging downpour.

"Tell them we are ready," Harry softly ordered still within the blonde's embrace, "Tell them it's time."

Draco released Harry and quickly turned to tell the party the news. It wasn't until later that he would remember those precious moments as the 'calm before the storm.'

Alone, Harry thought back to the days after Mrs. Weasley's death, something that seemed like eons ago when in truth it was a little over a month.

"_These are the times when friendships and bonds are tested. Times when we need to unite to keep war at bay and peace in our hearts. From this moment on we are all connected to each other for we all have loved ones in this world we would hand ourselves over to protect. Let us begin now, while time is still by our sides, to prepare for what has been brewing: The Last War," Dumbledore announced to the Hogwarts' student body and staff after his return from the British Wizarding Institute the day before with books in hand and tears brimming in his eyes. An owl had intercepted him on his way back. He already knew about Molly's demise._

_Sitting back in his seat, the Headmaster's usually twinkling eyes dulled from the pain of loss connected with Harry's shockingly green eyes. Harry nodded, knowing that this was up to him, again._

_After the cheerless dinner, all but four students mutely filed out of the Hall. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry impatiently waited for Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall sat lifelessly in her chair at the Head Table, awaiting, too, words of comfort and planning._

_In a sweep of his robes, Professor Dumbledore once again entered the Hall from the side entrance. "I do not have much to offer at this time," he began. "Let us hope I have not shattered your prayers. Everyone is needed if we are to win this war, but I am afraid the weight is upon your shoulders again Mr. Potter."_

"_I understand, Professor," mumbled Harry, not ready to fight for the world so soon._

"_There is no need to fret. This time you will have more help in the form of Mr. Malfoy."_

_Startled, Harry glanced between Draco and the Headmaster. "What are you saying?"_

"_What I have found in these books," he motioned to the new pile of books upon the table, "on the Ardoric Relic Mr. Malfoy wears upon his neck may help us win the war. An advantage it is most certainly, what else it may be still eludes myself and the scholars at the Wizarding Institute."_

_Hermione fidgeted before speaking aloud. "How can the Relic be of any use? I thought it was used in the binding of two people."_

"_It is, Miss Granger, but you forget when two people are bound, not only their bodies are joined but their-"_

"_Magic."_

"_Precisely. What is created is as unique to the couple as the bond is." His attention turned again to Harry and Draco. "Can you speak of the bond you two have shaped, other than what is known within these books?"_

_For a moment, the boys didn't answer. Then, Draco asked, "I don't know what you want to know. When we get angry or upset some type of solid cloud forms over our heads. The cloud grows with our feelings."_

"_What type of cloud?"_

"_Electrical with a hint of fire. We don't notice it, but Hermione told us, not to mention the altercation I had with Blaise." He winced, still ashamed of what he had done to his friend. "Since we've been keeping our feelings in check no one has seen the cloud since that day."_

_Dumbledore mulled over the information inside his brain. He inhaled twice before continuing, "These books are vague. No one understands the bond because they cannot fully understand the people within the bond's grasp. Consistently, though, each book describes the consequences of the bond. One is the bursting of it, which affects anyone in a three kilometer radius." Pausing, the Headmaster searched the teenage faces surrounding him._

"_Would we be hurt as well?" Harry ventured._

"_No," Dumbledore smiled. "which is an immense relief. However the burst does drain the wizard or witch of their magical ability for a lengthened amount of time, again the books are unclear."_

"Harry?" a voice called him back to the present situation. "Do you need to lie down?"

"Wha-? No, I'm fine." He shook his head as he looked into the blue-grey orbs of Draco. "Just thinking."

"I know," he smiled knowingly. "I was just asking."

"Did they rebel to the idea?"

"Not at all, they actually wanted to sing. Figured that was a bad choice."

Sighing, Harry looked up to the sky. When they had begun this evening the stars had been visible. Now they were clouded by the smoke emitting from small fires around the Forbidden Forest. ''Mione, are you guys in position?'

'Yes, Harry, we are.'

'It's time.'

Clasping and unclasping his hands in a nervous fit, Harry stood before the gathering crowd. He shouted loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough so the enemy wouldn't. "As many of you already know, Draco and I have created a plan to wipe out Lord Voldemort. By no means is it fool proof, but with each and everyone of you invested in this it should be. Now we diverge. Neville, take your team and lead them three kilometers West. Parvati, take yours East. Please be careful to stay out of our range. Lie in wait. I'll give you two the signal when the time is right. Hermione and Ron are on the other side of the Forest; they have split into two entities and await directions. The rest of you, stand guard here. It is far enough away from the center of the blast. Let's do this!" One hundred fists raised and filled the air. Their sign of bravery and diligence.

Twenty minutes later the five teams were in their correct positions. 'Diversion one, commence countdown, three, two and go,' Harry thought to the team leaders. Silence broke as spells bounced off of trees and rocks, nearly hitting the students themselves.

'Diversion two, commence countdown, three two and go.' Another bought of spells bounced off the ground and tore at shrubbery. Harry continued this countdown until all five teams had gone.

'Luna, can you see what the en. is doing?'

As her voice was, her thoughts were languid and lazy. 'Thoroughly mystified.'

'Thank you! Sit tight. One more wave and then we sneak in.'

'Scrumptiously.'

After the second wave of distractions diminished, Harry took Draco's hand, leading him through the Forest's maze of bric-a-brac underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Nothing stirred around them for several minutes. The animals and half humans that once littered the Forest had fled with their wits long ago. Now all that scattered the ground was scorch marks from waylaid incantations, bits of burned off flesh and torn clothing, snagged by outstretched tree branches. Around the two the trees closed into each other, huddling together for safety, before they began to abandon one another for sunlight and water. They were now on the very outskirts of Voldemort's base camp.

'Stop here. I think something is wrong,' instructed Harry, holding his arm out to emphasize his point.

'What do you hear?'

'Nothing. I see nothing. I smell nothing. Back at camp I can smell the sweat and odors.'

'You think they moved?'

''Mione would have told us. Wouldn't she?'

'Unless they were hurt or killed.'

'I can't accept that, Draco. I won't. We prepared for this. This is our time.'

'I know,' Draco soothed, rubbing the back of Harry's arm. 'Should we continue or go back? Your call.'

'No pressure right?' He ran a hand nervously through his messy hair. 'Continue, there is no other choice.'

Beginning the last trek in their journey, Harry hoped they would be successful. This may have been the seventh time he had come face-to-face with his arch nemesis, but it didn't make it any easier; if anything, it was that much harder. Everything was riding on his back. Failure, once it came, would be crippling to the ones left behind. Whole families would be devastated now but later whole towns, states, countries would become overrun with evil and destruction. It wouldn't even matter to himself, he would be dead, but he couldn't leave innocent people to succumb to the helplessness he knew would ensue.

Draco interrupted his deceptive thoughts, 'Look.' Facing them a large circle of men and women stood in front of an upraised platform. On the misshapen platform stood a cloaked figure: Lord Voldemort himself. From their vantage point they could just make out the speech he was uttering:

"Death is before us carried on the backs of those who would help us seek vengeance. Pity the fools on the other end, but leave none alive, except Harry Potter. He is mine. The person who brings the excuse for a Wizard to me will be heftily rewarded in this life and the next." Voldemort continued with his speech but Harry was ignoring him. A small path opened to the middle of the circle where the platform had been created.

'No. It's too close to them!' Draco protested, reading his lover's thoughts.

'That path is our only chance, Draco.'

'I don't care. This isn't a suicide mission!' Edges of the cloud began to form above the blonde's hair. 'We are in this to win not to die.'

'I know that all too well. Obviously you don't.'

Growing with the anger pulsing from Draco's body, he began to shake. 'What the fuck are you talking about? Haven't I been by your side this entire time? Was I just you're bloody side-sick all this time?'

'Yes,' his tone whipped from his tongue.

'You are not some saint, Harry, you are a teenage boy, just like me. Nothing more.'

'And you are nothing more to me.' Throwing the cloak from his invisible figure, Harry burst from within the trees confines, leaving a stupefied Draco. Yelps erupted as one by one the Death Eaters noticed the boys presence pushing past them. Slowly, like walking through thick tar, Harry shoved members out of his way, desperately trying to reach the platform. Half way into the circle though arms and hands grabbed onto his robes, weighing him down, until he could move no longer. Ropes crawled their way up Harry's limbs.

"Ah, Harry Potter. I was just thinking of how to catch you. Thank you for helping me," Voldemort sneered, his scarlet eyes burned with malice. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame. I was hoping someone would be able to watch you die. Oh well, I will have to send your beloved-" he spat the word like a nasty hairball "-Dumbledore a gift. Your glasses." Reaching forward, his arm extended, Harry's skull inflamed with pain he knew all too well. "I see your scar still hurts you. It gives me great pleasure." Removing the wire rimmed glasses from Harry's pained face, the Dark Wizard snapped them in two. "Here. This will only take a few moments."

All the while Draco stood horrified in the forest's walls. The cloud had not dissipated only grown larger for fear of his mate's survival. But when Harry looked directly at his invisible body he understood. His anger and fear was needed to ensure their win. These feelings couldn't be faked, nor could the cloud. When Draco tried to "speak" with Harry he found his thoughts blocked. Harry didn't want Draco to feel the pain running like tongues of electricity down his aching head.

"Do you have any last words?" Voldemort slyly asked though he knew the raven was in terrible anguish. "No?" He smiled wickedly, his lips curling over like an orangutan's. "Well then, goodbye Harry James Potter, you won't be missed." Raising his wand he readied his mind for the final kill. "Avada Kedav-"

A piercing screech emanated from the tree tops as body fell from the sky. Draco Malfoy, the once set Death Eater, clung desperately to a wispy tree branch. All he needed was one moment of contact and the spell would be complete.

"Kill him!" Voldemort bellowed to his awed followers. "Kill him now!"

Sprays of spells swarmed around him but the cloud around his body acted as shield. Even the Killing Curse would not penetrate its thick walls. Without hesitation, Draco jumped the rest of the ten feet to the platform where Harry stood bound and sprinted to his side. He collided with the boy's body and tumbled to the dirt as a rush of wind, electricity and fire wheeled out in a colorful torrent like a tsunami. Branches snapped, people screamed in agony, and then it was over. The wind calmed. Electricity crackled as it died. Fires popped out of existence.

Staring into the grey eyes of his very alive boyfriend, a wide smile played on Harry's flushed face. "You figured it out."

"Of course I did."

"I'm glad. I thought I was too harsh." His hands roved over the blonde's torso checking for bruises and broken bones. "The look on your face nearly made me cry, yet Dumbledore told me this was the only way to accomplish our task."

"Well it all worked out. I always thought Dumbles had cracked reasoning. Now I knew better." Helping Harry off the dirt ground, Draco untied him like a present being unwrapped. Then he gingerly grabbed Harry's hand and the two walked through the incinerated tree stumps toward the glimmering sunrise.


End file.
